


СДЕЛКА С ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯМИ

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dehumanization, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, F/M, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Trafficking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Покупая на пенной вечеринке уникальный винтажный протез, Тони Старк не представлял, что в нагрузку к нему получит Зимнего Солдата с раздвоением личностиПредупреждения: раздвоение личности, ГидраТрешПати в прошлом и в воспоминаниях Солдата, восприятие мира через призму имущества ГИДРы, мат, беспомощность, обездушивание, лишение конечности/протеза, упоминания насилия, группового насилия, издевательств, сомнительное согласие, секс по принуждению, секс в присутствии постороннего, насилие, даб-кон, тактильный голод, счастливый конец





	1. Стойкий оловянный Солдатик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявки КФI-047 и КФI-055
> 
> Полный текст заявок в Хреноугольнике http://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5598675

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Какого черта, Вестфолл? Что мне сейчас привезли? Почему в коробке с моим протезом полуголый избитый мужик?
> 
> Солдат чувствует на себе недовольный взгляд и усилием воли сдерживает порыв сжаться еще плотнее.
> 
> \- Нет, протез на нем. Что значит, «он несъемный»? С человеком мне что делать?... Катись к черту, я не собираюсь его препарировать… Сам перечитай договор, речь шла о протезе… Что значит, «он может быть опасен»? Он едва живой… Да, магнитные наручники на нем. … Ты издеваешься? Забирай тогда его обратно. Мне не нужны все эти сложности из-за какого-то старинного протеза. Все, Вестфолл. Перезвони мне, когда организуешь его вывоз.
> 
> \- Босс? – осторожно спрашивает верзила в пиджаке. – Так мне вынуть его или закрыть обратно?

Soldier keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on that morning sun  
Soldier keep on marching on

Солдат продолжает идти вперед,  
Не поднимая головы, пока не закончит свою работу.  
Ожидая, когда взойдет солнце,  
Солдат продолжает идти вперед.

Fleurie «Soldier»

 

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки первые.

«Тихо, тихо, потерпи еще немножко, мы справимся. Мы с тобой всегда справляемся. Чувствуешь, они заглушили мотор. Сейчас ящик выгрузят, крышку вскроют. Мы сможем дышать нормально».

Второй, которого на самом деле, наверное, стоило бы называть Первым, молчит уже очень давно. Но он никогда не исчезает до конца. Скорее всего, ему просто нечего ответить Солдату. И все же плохо, что уговоры не помогают. Они оба почти на грани.

Скрюченное с прижатыми к груди коленями тело балансирует между тупой изматывающей болью и онемением. Это не так страшно. С этим он справится. Без свежего воздуха куда тяжелее. И без воды.

Солдат шевелит искусственной рукой. Гладит себя по коже там, где может дотянуться. Медленно, успокаивающе.

«Спи, - мысленно приказывает он молчащему Второму. – Я потерплю за двоих. Я справлюсь. Ты же знаешь. Можешь быть уверен во мне».

«Я с тобой», - неожиданно мягко и тихо отвечает Второй. Он всегда откликается на ласку. Он намного сильнее, чем думает сам. И очень верный.

Солдату стыдно, потому что ему кажется, что он манипулирует своим невидимым товарищем. Вдвоем, конечно, легче, но все равно это не честно.

Ведь продали не Второго. Продали Солдата.

И даже не совсем Солдата.

Протез.

Железная рука сжимается сама собой. Иногда ему кажется, что у нее тоже есть собственная воля. И сейчас она не знает, хорошо или плохо то, что в итоге она оказалась большей ценностью, чем весь Солдат в целом.

Солдат потирается о нее собственным боком, хотя рука и не может этого чувствовать.

«Быть проданным лучше, чем быть просто списанным, - говорит ей Второй. – Это наш шанс продержаться еще какое-то время. Спасибо, что выручила всех нас».

Солдат снова гладит себя по ноге, чтобы показать, что согласен со Вторым. Он никогда не говорит ему о том, что они ждут уже больше полувека. Что они, скорее всего, терпят и ждут впустую. Он знает, что когда-то очень давно Второго спасли, когда тот не ждал этого. И теперь его веры хватит еще очень надолго. Может быть, до самого их конца.

А пока конец не настал, он будет заботиться о Втором. Из них двоих он выносливее и умнее. Но без нелепой надежды Второго, без его жадного до ласки и щедрого на ласку присутствия внутри Солдат станет совсем пустым и бессмысленным. Просто вещью. Когда-то ценной, но теперь окончательно списанной вещью.

Он гладит самого себя, стараясь игнорировать удушье, жажду и боль.

Он выдержит. Он не один. У него есть Второй и Рука. Он все еще целый. Он еще жив.

Ящик куда-то везут, потом опускают на пол. Он слышит отзвуки голосов снаружи, но не может разобрать ни единого слова.

Ему не страшно. Он ждет. Он терпит. Он умеет.

Когда, наконец, верхняя стенка приподнимается, и внутрь его металлической коробки разом проникают воздух, звуки и свет, поначалу он совершенно недееспособен. Оглушен, ослеплен, жадно пытается дышать сразу носом и ртом. Голова гудит и раскалывается.

\- Это еще что? – наконец, разбирает он над собой возмущенный голос. – Какого хрена? Я покупал протез. Откуда здесь человек?

Солдат моргает, моргает, привыкая к свету. Над ящиком стоят два человека. Мужчины. Один в костюме, физически крупный, но рыхловат. Второй в майке с принтом и в солнечных очках в помещении. Это он возмущается. Выхватывает сотовый телефон с таким угрожающим видом, будто это оружие.

\- Эм, босс. Может, я пока его выну? – спрашивает здоровяк.

\- Подожди, - отмахивается от него обладатель солнечных очков и шипит уже в трубку: – Какого черта, Вестфолл? Что мне сейчас привезли? Почему в коробке с моим протезом полуголый избитый мужик?

Солдат чувствует на себе недовольный взгляд и усилием воли сдерживает порыв сжаться еще плотнее.

\- Нет, протез на нем. Что значит, «он несъемный»? С человеком мне что делать?... Катись к черту, я не собираюсь его препарировать… Сам перечитай договор, речь шла о протезе… Что значит, «он может быть опасен»? Он едва живой… Да, магнитные наручники на нем. … Ты издеваешься? Забирай тогда его обратно. Мне не нужны все эти сложности из-за какого-то старинного протеза. Все, Вестфолл. Перезвони мне, когда организуешь его вывоз.

\- Босс? – осторожно спрашивает верзила в пиджаке. – Так мне вынуть его или закрыть обратно?

Солдат паникует настолько сильно, что не может сдержать себя. Рука, единственная, кто его никогда не подводит, вцепляется в стенку ящика, чтобы не дать закрыть крышку.

\- Хеппи, похоже, мы попали с этим советским ноу хау, - стонет «босс». Потом внимательно смотрит на железные пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в бортик, и обреченно вздыхает. – Давай его в комнату паники. Хоть раз используем ее по назначению.

\- Эй, - говорит Хеппи, склоняясь над ним. Лицо у него не особо умное, но хоть не злое. – Эй, ты сможешь идти сам?

\- Да, - хрипит Солдат, сам не понимая на каком языке, и пытается выбраться из ящика. Измученное тело не хочет слушаться, дрожа от боли и слабости, но он сильнее. Рука давит, как рычаг, вытягивая его за собой.

\- Давай помогу, - Хеппи подхватывает его за плечи буквально в тот миг, когда он готов рухнуть лицом в пол. Но лишь бы снаружи ящика.

Солдату хочется зарычать, отшвырнуть здоровяка, пока тот не успел обмануть Второго своими прикосновениями, всей этой видимостью помощи. Все вранье. Никто не собирается помогать им. Он не знает, куда ему помогают идти. Он видит только огромные окна и океан за ними, и то, что выход на лестницу закрыт сенсорным замком, открывшимся по прикосновению «босса». Солдат покорно шагает, почти повиснув на Хеппи. Голова плывет от слабости и голода.

Наконец они оказываются в пустом помещении метров двенадцати в длину на три в ширину. Совершенно пустом. Зато с одной прозрачной длинной стеной. Надо собраться, надо взять себя в руки. Но, отпущенный Хеппи, Солдат просто падает на пол.

\- Эй, ты как? – спрашивает Хеппи.

\- Пить, - хрипит Солдат по-английски. – Пить. Пожалуйста.

Здоровяк охотно кивает, но все равно поворачивается к своему боссу.

\- Чертов договор, а ведь я зарекался уже подписывать бумаги на пенных вечеринках, - шипит тот, просматривая что-то в телефоне. - Ладно, разберусь с этим потом. Может, игрушка того и стоит. Если протез несъемный, значит, у него есть крепления внутри, якоря. При общей массе - это единственный вариант. Эй, как тебя там, чудовище Франкенштейна, сколько весит твоя клешня?

Солдат осторожно сел, посмотрел на босса, ожидая нормально сформулированного вопроса.

\- Эй, имя у тебя есть? Ау, пункт управления на связи, неопознанный борт назовите себя? Ты вообще в состоянии ответить?

\- Зимний Солдат, сэр, - почти наугад пробует Зимний, стараясь правильно говорить по-английски. - Я Зимний Солдат. Поступил в ваше распоряжение.

\- Давненько я не играл в солдатиков, - хмыкнул босс и, подняв солнечные очки на лоб, опустился на корточки рядом с Зимним. Обеими руками схватил предплечье неживой руки, по-хозяйски вертя его в разные стороны, надавливая ловкими пальцами в стыки между пластинами, прощупывая кисть и сгибая пальцы. Солдат молча наблюдал его манипуляции.

\- Сэр, мисс Поттс просила обязательно напомнить вам, что у вас сегодня важная встреча с представителями Министерства обороны, - прозвучал откуда-то из-под потолка вежливый механический голос. Солдат не вздрогнул, он с самого начала был уверен, что помещение, куда его поместили, прослушивается и просматривается. Так было всегда.

\- Какая встреча? Видишь, я занят. Перенеси на следующую неделю.

\- Сэр, мисс Поттс оставила инструкции напомнить вам, что вы уже дважды переносили эту встречу под разными предлогами. И полковник Роудс лично просил вас разобраться уже на конец с этим вопросом.

\- Ох, Роуди. Наверняка, нудел опять что-то про безопасность Соединенных Штатов, бла-бла-бла, - переместившись Солдату за спину и любопытно прощупывая мышцы в месте крепления протеза, фыркнул босс. - Ладно. Джарвис, сообщи Роуди, что он будет мне сильно должен, потому что оторвал меня от настоящего киборга. Нет. Ничего ему пока не сообщай. Или только, что он будет мне должен. Здесь реально интересная штука. Хоть и топорная. Но непонятная. Очень интригует. Даже несмотря на... свой довесок.

Босс поднялся, вытер руки замасленным платком, который вытащил из штанов.

\- Поковыряемся в ней вечером, идет, самурай? - весело спросил он у Солдата. - Так чтобы уже никто не мог нам помешать. Оттянемся по полной. Только ты, я и ухватка Железного Занавеса.

Ответа от Солдата он явно не ожидал, потому что тут же распорядился.

\- Джарвис, сделай сканы в целом всей тушки и очень подробно руки в целом. Ох, мне будто снова пять лет, а подарок нельзя открывать до дебильного Рождества. Джарвис, мисс Поттс оставила пожелания по поводу моего блистательного образа для Минобороны?

С этими словами он явно собрался покинуть комнату, но Хеппи, быстро глянув на поникшего Солдата на полу, все же спросил:

\- Босс, ну так что? Принести ему пить? Он просил.

\- Да, конечно, попить, поесть, - небрежно отозвался тот. - И организуй ему тут все как-нибудь. А то мне даже сесть некуда. Я вернусь к вечеру и планирую провозиться всю ночь. Так, что устрой его пока, я на тебя полагаюсь.

\- Будет сделано, босс, - отозвался Хеппи.

Солдат смотрел, как они уходят, а потом просто смотрел на океан за стеклянной стеной и еще одной стеклянной стеной по другую сторону хаотично заваленной всяким барахлом мастерской. Он не видел океан уже целую вечность. Глаза болели от такой необъятной текучей голубизны. Что-то проехало по мастерской. Робот. И Солдат, и Второй внутри него с любопытством проследили за ним глазами.

Хеппи вернулся довольно быстро. Притащил пару холодных бутылок воды, маракуйю, манго и какие-то совсем уже экзотические морепродукты.

\- Босс почти не держит дома еды, хотя тут есть целая холодильная камера для продуктов, - прокомментировал странный паек Хеппи. - Я сейчас закажу мебелишки по мелочи, потому что босс явно запал на твою железную лапу, и пока он в нее не наиграется, придется тебе, мужик, пожить с ним в Малибу. И еды закажу. Тебе какую пиццу взять?

Солдат жадно лакавший из бутылки, прервался на минуту, поняв, что ему задали вопрос.

\- Какую тебе пиццу брать? Ну, с пепперони, четыре сыра, мясо, гавайскую?

\- Мясо, - сказал Солдат и, злорадно ухмыльнулся в своих мыслях (босс явно приказал Хеппи его покормить, Зимний ничего не будет ему за это должен). - Мясо и четыре сыра. И еще четыре мяса.

\- Просто много пиццы, я понял, - кивнул Хеппи и, скользнув взглядом по синякам и кровоподтекам на торсе и живой руке Зимнего, спросил: - Может тебе из медикаментов что надо? Я закажу все одной доставкой.

Солдат напрягся. Потом резко отрицательно покачал головой. Хеппи явно не блистал, так что он мог бы заказать через него все необходимое, чтобы состряпать небольшой взрыв, но под постоянным наблюдением "Джарвиса" вряд ли выйдет такое провернуть, а он был не в той форме, чтобы так в лоб проверять, какие формы наказания практикует босс.

Ситуация у него и без того была не самой завидной. Жадно обсасывая косточку манго, Солдат закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь немыслимой сладостью, и стараясь не думать о том, что это слишком похоже на последнюю трапезу приговоренного.

Босс довольно четко дал понять, что покупал протез. Ему было интересно, как тот устроен и как работает. Солдат шел довеском. Солдат был не нужен.

От мыслей, что ночью его просто вскроют, чтобы добраться до укрепленных металлом ребер и хребта, у Солдата кусок нежнейшего морского моллюска встал поперек горла. Усилием он протолкнул его внутрь и жадно запил водой. Надо есть пока можно.

Перед отправкой его держали впроголодь две недели. Он уже тогда понял, что списан, и что мечты о том, что его просто положат в криокамеру, а потом не вынут, видимо, слишком большая для него роскошь.

Конечно, не ему об этом гадать, но он не понял смысла своей продажи. Он был еще в неплохой форме. Бойцы ГИДРы боялись его даже безоружного, раздетого до нижних штанов. Шипели ему прощальные приветы сдохнуть в нечеловеческих муках, не спуская его с прицела. Низшее быдло пищевой цепочки ГИДРы, они знали, что ему всегда сходило с рук, если он убивал кого-то из них. Раньше, чем этой сволочи удавалось втереться в доверие ко Второму, обмануть его. Он никогда не щадил таких, как они. За что ему платили честной и искренней ненавистью. Логично, что день его падения был для них праздником.

И когда он уперся, после того, как ему велели лезть в обитую изнутри металлом коробку метр на метр на метр, он заранее знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончиться. На этот раз с ним как-то совсем уж показательно не церемонились. Активировав магнитные наручники на руках и ногах, его свалили на пол убойным разрядом электрошока, а потом принялись с какой-то жадной озлобленностью избивать, пока он бился в судорогах и корчился у них под ногами, а потом лишь, как мог, закрывая неживым плечом голову, уберегая Второго.

Брызжа слюной от ненависти и стараясь бить по одним и тем же местам, ему в подробностях рассказали, что он отработанный материал, бесполезная дрянь, не стоит даже пули в затылок, только и годится, что отрезать ему руки и ноги и использовать, как картошку для ебли.

Конечно, ему было страшно и очень обидно, но у него был Второй, он должен был защищать его до конца. Чтобы Второй мог верить и ждать. Солдат был сильным, он вытерпит столько, сколько нужно. Им уже приходилось хреново, он справится. Они с рукой обязательно справятся. Как всегда. Вот только, еще никогда речь не шла о том, что Солдат больше не нужен. Если Солдат погибнет, некому будет сберечь Второго.

В конце концов избитого до полубессознательного состояния его загрузили-таки в чертов ящик. Крышка захлопнулась, и имущество ГИДРы отправилось к новому владельцу: уникальный протез с бесплатным и бесполезным куском мяса для его демонстрации.

Солдат съел все, что принес Хеппи и тщательно вылизал обе руки, после чего сразу же почувствовав себя лучше отправился исследовать свою новую клетку. Прежде всего он проверил дверь в дальнем углу и обнаружил за ней настоящую уборную, даже с душем. Честно говоря, прямо-таки шикарную по меркам того, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться в других местах своего временного содержания. Солдат с удовольствием вымыл липкие руки, умылся сначала холодной, потом теплой водой. Потом по подсказке Второго помыл шею. Выйдя оттуда, собрался с духом и направился к стальным скобам в белой стене, ведущим к отверстию в потолке. Ему ничего о них не говорили, поэтому Зимний решил рискнуть. Он осторожно коснулся металлическими пальцами одной из них на уровне своей груди и выжидающе оглянулся на одну из камер, запрятанных по разным углам помещения.

\- Зимний Солдат, прошу провести инструктаж либо озвучить список ограничений, - на всякий случай вслух произнес он.

\- Мистер Старк не оставлял для вас особых распоряжений, - вежливо ответили из динамика. - Возможно, он озвучит их позже. Что конкретно вызывает вопросы на данный момент? Буду рад помочь вам в меру своих возможностей.

\- Нестандартный тип камеры создает затруднения с выбором схемы поведения, - признал Солдат и посмотрел на отверстие в потолке. - Запрашиваю информацию. Запрашиваю разрешение на доступ к верхней части помещения.

\- При строительстве своего дома Мистер Старк распорядился оборудовать комнату паники, вырубив ее в массиве скалы, на которой расположена вилла. "Комната паники" представляет собой двухуровневое нежилое пространство с возможностью входа, как с рабочего этажа мистера Старка, так и с жилого этажа, непосредственно из спальни хозяина. "Комната паники" оборудована независимым санузлом и системой вентиляции, отделена от прочих помещений двойным слоем бронебойного стекла с возможностью активации полной звуко- и светонепроницаемости. Доступ к замкам полностью подконтролен лично мистеру Старку. С момента покупки особняка "Комната паники" используется в первый раз.

Солдат кивнул благодаря невидимого Джарвиса за предоставленные объяснения и повторил:

\- Запрашиваю разрешение на доступ к верхней части помещения.

\- Поскольку мистер Старк распорядился оборудовать вам условия для проживания в нижней половине, полагаю вполне закономерным, что, по меньшей мере, на время монтажа обстановки он не только разрешил бы, но даже и настоятельно рекомендовал вам перебраться в верхнюю половину помещения.

\- Принято, - сказал Солдат и посмотрел наверх. Высота потолка не была какой-то особенно впечатляющей, но спина, поясница и ребра еще довольно сильно болели. Он вздохнул, взял себя в руки и начал карабкаться по скобам.

Верхняя комната оказалась значительно короче в длину, но немного шире. За стеклом, которое, как только Солдат выбрался на пол, будто бы специально для него мгновенно стало прозрачным, он увидел просторную светлую спальню с огромной белой кроватью и окнами от пола до потолка, за которыми простирался океан.

Солдат сел прямо на пол, прислонился спиной к стене и разрешил себе расслабиться. Дать телу восстановиться.

«Смотри, - сказал он Второму, - у нас с тобой есть окна, чтобы видеть то, что снаружи. Тебе нравится?»

Второй не отозвался, и Солдат осторожно погладил себя живой рукой по щеке, снова и снова, сверху-вниз, и почувствовал, как с жадным коротким выдохом прижался в ответ к собственной ладони.

В остальном его первый день на новом месте был и насыщенным, и бестолковым одновременно. Он, как и было указано, тихо переждал наверху, когда привезли и собрали мебель. Потом спустился на зов Хеппи и осмотрелся. Теперь в длинной комнате были установлены простой стол из прозрачного пластика с четырьмя такими же пластиковыми стульями, сквозной стеллаж непонятного назначения, два кресла-мешка и односпальная кровать с металлической рамой. Еще много лет назад Солдат крепко усвоил, что кровати не для таких, как он, но решил заранее не застрять на этом внимания, потому что на столе стояли картонные коробки с пиццей.

\- Я сейчас уеду за боссом. Не могу сказать, во сколько вернемся, - сообщил ему Хеппи. – Если будут вопросы, спрашивай у Джарвиса. Он все знает и за тобой приглядит. А так, пицца горячая, воды я еще принес. Угощайся.

Солдат кивнул, принимая указания, и направился к столу.

\- Мог бы хоть «спасибо» сказать, - почти обиженно заметил Хеппи.

И Солдата будто обожгло и окатило холодом одновременно. Будто он снова стоял на коленях, абсолютно нагой, запястья попарно прикованы к широко разведенным щиколоткам, а те в свою очередь к массивному брусу в полу. Глаза его закрывала плотная повязка, в чем совершенно не было смысла: он мог узнать всех, кто трогал его, по голосам и по запаху. А, впрочем, он вообще не понимал смысла «вечеринок» ГИДРы. Если бы они проводились с целью наказания Солдата, он бы еще готов был оценить их результативность. Но они были совершенно никак не связаны с его поведением или его успешностью на операциях, они просто были. Как объяснил ему один из старших кураторов, они существовали «для удовольствия» персонала ГИДРы, и его задачей было это удовольствие им обеспечить, слушаться и не создавать проблем. Солдат не нашел его аргументы убедительными, и поскольку код в такие моменты не применяли, оставлял за собой право сопротивляться и создавать всем сложности. Поэтому помимо кандалов на руках и ногах, скрепленных толстым металлическим прутом с массивным ошейником у него под челюстью, на нем был одет тугой кляп-паук, до предела растягивающий ему рот и не позволявший кусаться. «Вечеринка» была в самом разгаре, и кто-то, кончив ему на лицо, растирал липкие следы по его щекам собственным членом.

\- "И где "спасибо", Солдат?" - почти ласково поинтересовался вкрадчивый голос одного из глав ГИДРы и ботинок говорившего многообещающе прижал его гениталии.

Говорить с кляпом-пауком было невозможно, но он вложил все силы, чтобы в его стоне можно было уловить три поганых слога: "Спасибо, сэр".

Когда Солдат рывком вырвался из воспоминаний, Хеппи уже вышел. Зимний потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от дурных мыслей и решительно открыл первую коробку.

Пицца была прекрасна. Он даже не заметил, как сожрал первую. Набросился на вторую, потом на третью. Потом слегка сбавил темп. Потом...

До туалета он добежать не успел, и его стало выворачивать прямо возле двери. Затем он все же добрался до унитаза, упал на колени, и его рвало и рвало, снова и снова, пока не пошли пустые бессмысленные позывы.

\- Насколько серьезна ваша проблема? - разобрал он над собой вроде как встревоженный голос Джарвиса.

Солдат замотал головой, пока не в силах дать полный отчет о состоянии. У него перед глазами стояли невинно желтенькие кусочки манго, вышедшие из него последними вместе с желудочным соком. Почему-то особенно, почти до слез было жалко расставаться именно с ними. Ему так понравилось манго. Нежное, сладкое.

\- Пожалуйста, ответьте мне, если можете. Нужно ли вам вызвать врача?

Нет!

\- Нет!

Они вскроют его. Они опять вскроют его и будут ковыряться руками в его кишках.

\- Вы уверены?

Он был уверен. Он здоров. Его подвела жадность. Но даже так доктора могут решить опять кормить его с помощью назогастральной трубки, а он не хотел так. Не хотел.

\- Не нужно. Я усвоил урок. Нельзя поглощать пищу в таких количествах так быстро. Простите меня. Простите меня. Я все понял.

Солдат совсем скрючился на полу у унитаза, не совсем соображая, как еще выразить покорность, раскаяние и сожаление.

Джарвис не ответил. И тогда Солдат принялся рвать туалетную бумагу, чтобы убрать то, чем его вывернуло в комнате. Нужно было быстрее убрать и смыть в унитаз, пока кто-то еще не решил, что он недостаточно усвоил урок, пока они не заставили его... не заставили...

Намочив бумажные полотенца, он как мог вытер пол у двери туалета и смыл и их тоже.

К оставшейся пицце он после этого не приближался. Осторожно напился. И разрешил себе немного подремать в одном из кресел-мешков. Когда проснулся, по другую сторону стекла садилось солнце, и он поднялся в верхнюю половину, потому что оттуда было виднее. Он так и сидел там, когда небо усыпало звездами, и океан тоже усыпало их дрожащими отражениями. А он все сидел и смотрел, не в силах пока взять себя в руки и обдумать, как быть дальше. Обнимал самого себя обеими руками. И шептал второму бессмысленную ласковую ерунду. Что все будет хорошо. Что когда-нибудь все обязательно будет хорошо.

Глубоко за полночь он очнулся от неверной дремы, услышав, как подъехала машина Старка, сквозь открытую дверь спальни было видно, как в холле включился свет, прозвучал заливистый женский смех и воркования Старка, приближающиеся шаги.

Стеклянная стена немедленно стала темной.

\- Прошу прощения, но я самостоятельно активировал режим светоизоляции ради комфорта мистера Старка и звукоизоляции ради вашего комфорта, - вежливо сообщил ему Джарвис.

\- Ради моего комфорта, - повторил Солдат и ему даже стало смешно. Он лично не понимал, как его комфорт могли нарушить звуки секса мистера Старка с некоей неизвестной женщиной, в то время, как всех давно не очень-то волновало, насколько ему комфортно лично принимать участие в сексе с различными партнерами и в различном их количестве.

Но, решив не спорить, он спустился на нижний ярус и снова устроился, как мог, в кресле-мешке.

\- "Как думаешь, блондинка или брюнетка?" - спросил его изнутри Второй.

\- "А это как-то влияет на сам процесс?" - безразлично поинтересовался в ответ Солдат, с нежностью поглаживая себя по живой руке и по боку.

\- "Хочешь расскажу?" - спросил Второй, и Солдат мысленно сказал, что хочет. Он любил слушать рваные несвязные истории Второго о жизни, которую Солдат был не в состоянии примерить к себе самому. В голове шуршали пышные юбки, пахло духами и пудрой, звенел смех, завитые волосы касались в мыслях его лица. Солдат чувствовал эти образы, пока они не смешались для него в одно приятное теплое пятно, и тогда он уснул.


	2. Хитрый братец Кролик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Мне и саму покупку уже привезли, - признал мистер Старк и повернул телефон экраном к Солдату. Тот разглядел в маленьком окошке встревоженное лицо рыжеволосой женщины. - Видишь? Феноменальный протез. А ведь это середина прошлого века. Матушка Россия не пожалела руды на эту железную руку. И начинка там по высшему классу, она нервные сигналы передает. Только зенитки не хватает и финского ножа из запястья.
> 
> \- Тони, тебе удалось установить личность этого человека? - упавшим голосом спросила мисс Поттс.
> 
> \- Он называет себя Зимний Солдат. Внезапно, правда? По внешнему виду и не скажешь, что данный контингент читает Томаса Пейна.

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки вторые

Следующим утром, как только стеклянная стена его камеры стала прозрачной, Солдат, уже давно проснувшийся, умывшийся, размявший все тело и успевший осторожно пообщипывать засохшую корочку с оставшейся пиццы, тут же встал на вытяжку возле двери и стал ждать своего нового хозяина.

Ждать пришлось долго. Он успел с интересом понаблюдать за тем, как состоящий фактически из одного манипулятора на колесиках робот раз пятьдесят без видимой системы проехал по мастерской, переставляя произвольно взятые предметы в одному ему понятном порядке (если это должно было изображать уборку, то не было похоже, что бедолага хоть как-то справляется с поставленной перед ним задачей). Потом Солдат довольно долго пытался разглядывать в завалах всевозможного металлического хлама и инструментов отдельные предметы, но вскоре понял, что просто смотрит на блики солнца на волнах за окнами.

Возможно, он даже задремал стоя.

\- О, черт. Все вранье: этот экстрасильный разрекламированный аспирин - просто безумно дорогая пустышка. Черт, стоит задружиться с владельцем компании-изготовителя и разорить его напрочь, - донесся до него голос мистера Старка, босса, спускающегося в мастерскую по лестнице.

\- Боюсь, сэр, фармакологические концерны могут оказаться куда более серьезными противниками, чем вам, возможно, представляется в данный момент.

\- Их счастье, что химия меня совершенно не увлекает, или я уже пустил бы их всех по миру, - мрачно ответил мистер Старк. - Но все эти сочетания элементов, образующие вещества, это же почти как готовка. Скучнее только копенгагенская интерпретация квантовой механики.

Новый хозяин появился в поле зрения Зимнего Солдата, одетый в джинсы и новую футболку с принтом, непричесанный и припухший.

\- Хочу сообщить, что ваш кофе уже готов, сэр, - безупречно вежливо сообщил Джарвис.

\- Лучше бы это был бренди, - страдальчески сообщил в ответ мистер Старк и уныло признал: - Знаю, знаю, руки будут дрожать. Но, может быть, хоть пару капелек в кофе, для вкуса?

И тут мистер Старк, наконец, увидел замершего возле стекла Солдата.

Подсознательно Зимний приготовился автоматически ответить на стандартную фразу приветствия, которой к нему обращались в Советском Союзе в течение стольких десятков лет, что он все никак не мог от этого отвыкнуть.

\- Это еще кто? - окинув его недовольным взглядом, вместо приветствия возмутился мистер Старк.

Солдат так растерялся, что не придумал ничего умнее, чем поднять для обозрения искусственную руку.

\- Купленный вами протез... рабочая модель, сэр. Как видите. На носителе.

\- Аааа, - протянул мистер Старк. - Я тебя вспомнил. Зимний Человек.

\- Зимний Солдат, - сдержанно подсказал ему Джарвис, пока Солдат потрясенно пытался переварить это почти немыслимое "человек" так запросто брошенное в его адрес.

\- Ой, ну извини, что не по званию обращаюсь, - мистер Старк открыл дверь его камеры и махнул Солдату следовать за ним. - Ты кофе будешь? Джарвис организуй самураю кофе. Сейчас немного взбодримся и покопаемся в твоей панцирной конечности.

Стараясь не удивляться по возможности ничему, Солдат послушно взял и отпил свой кофе, оказавшийся ужасно крепким и горьким. Мистер Старк морщился на все вокруг, но, несмотря на явное похмелье со всеми вытекающими, не замолкал ни на минуту. То, что он говорил, практически не содержало прямых указаний, однако, почти угадывая его пожелания, Солдат помог ему расчистить часть явно рабочего верстака. Они уселись по разные стороны от него на простых стульях, и Солдат опустил металлическую руку на столешницу.

\- Моя ж ты красавица! - с чувством произнес Тони, разводя ладонями по всей длине руки Солдата, и тот напряженно поджался. По всему выходило, что новый хозяин был техником-энтузиастом, что сама по себе не сулило Зимнему ничего хорошего.

А у его стула не было даже подлокотника, чтобы зафиксировать живую руку на случай спазмов, судорог или возможных вспышек неконтролируемой агрессии с его стороны.

\- Наручники, - решился напомнить он, глядя, как мистер Старк примеривается к протезу с маленьким блестящим шуруповертом.

\- Что? - спросил тот чуть раздраженно, явно недовольный, что его отвлекают. - Ах, да, конечно.

Того, что произошло дальше, Солдат никак не мог ожидать. Мистер Старк повернулся к соседнему столу, взял с него портативный лазерный резак и, напевая себе под нос какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик, тупо срезал увесистый магнитный браслет с его запястья.

\- Признаю, ты прав, так ничего не будет мешать, - сказал он, пока Солдат рассеянно осознавал, что сейчас произошло. Мистер Старк либо был исключительно храбр, либо невероятно беспечен. Либо у бессменного Джарвиса существовали свои способы нейтрализовать Солдата и защитить мистера Старка в случае необходимости.

\- Джарвис, давай сканы, я выберу, - новый хозяин, похоже, уже забыл о магнитных наручниках и теперь листал проявлявшиеся перед ним прямо в воздухе прозрачные светящиеся голограммы. Судя по различным положениям руки, Джарвис делал их в течение всего того времени, что Солдат провел в комнате паники, ловя малейшие движения протеза. - Так-с, вот этот и этот. - Старк сдвинул две проекции в сторону и задержался еще на одной. - Не понимаю, это что за жест? Есть полная картинка?

Перед ним тут же развернулось полупрозрачное схематическое изображение того, как Солдат гладил себя по лицу.

\- О, боже мой. Какие у тебя к себе нежные чувства. Не уверен, что хочу знать, что ты делал этой рукой дальше. Ты хоть помыл ее после? - не зло, но насмешливо фыркнул мистер Старк.

\- Можете быть уверены, Зимний Солдат заботится о собственной гигиене. Даже несмотря на то, что акт мастурбации не состоялся, - вежливо сообщил Джарвис.

Солдат решил, что больше не хочет рассматривать сканы неживой руки. Он и так помнил, как она устроена изнутри. Молча он повернулся к окну, благо сидел лицом к нему и стал смотреть на волны. Выбор все равно был не велик.

Мистер Старк ворковал рядом над сканами, соотнося их с рукой и накладывая на нее, потом сунулся в сгиб локтя, простукивая инструментом поверхность.

\- На двухглавой мышце есть специальная съемная пластина, - на всякий случай сообщил ему Солдат.

\- Здесь? - мистер Старк безошибочно ткнул в нужное место. - Ну, вот, у меня была такая версия. Все. Не подсказывай мне больше. Терпеть не могу подсказки. Только все удовольствие портят. Помолчи лучше. Если хочешь, Джарвис тебе киношку какую-нибудь запустит. Не отвлекай меня.

\- Что вам хотелось бы посмотреть? - вежливо поинтересовался Джарвис, в то время как рядом зажужжал шуруповерт.

Навскидку Солдат помнил примерно две сотни записей с инструктажами или обучающего характера, но в упор не понимал, какую из них ему следовало бы запросить в текущей ситуации.

\- Не надо фильмов, - хрипло ответил он, чувствуя, как мистер Старк снимает пластину. Ощущения от неживой руки были совершенно иными, чем во всем остальном теле: большей частью, притупленными, как в затекшей конечности, но нестерпимо обжигающе жгучими, если ковырялись в электрике. Солдат заранее сжал правой рукой край сиденья, чтобы не дернутся, когда мистер Старк доберется до нее.

\- Как хочешь. Дубина, притащи ему что ли журнальчик, - водрузив себе на нос сварочные очки, бросил Старк и сказал, уже явно обращаясь к Солдату: - Мне все равно, как ты будешь убивать время, самурай, лишь бы ты молчал. Понял?

Солдат понял и не стал отвечать. Робот с манипулятором бестолково поездил мимо него из стороны в сторону, потом на удивление действительно отрыл из кучи разного хлама толстый глянцевый журнал и, гордый собой, привез его Солдату. Пришлось отпустить правую руку, чтобы взять его. С обложки на него с самодовольным видом взирал опять-таки мистер Старк. Надпись возле него гласила о том, что он один из ярчайших умов современности и чуть ли не основная надежда всего американского военно-промышленного комплекса. Солдат перевернул журнал лицевой стороной вниз и стал рассматривать крупную фотографию на его обороте с изображением новейшей исключительно сбалансированной бритвы для максимально комфортного и тщательного бритья.

\- Это потрясающе, Джарвис. Я возмущен и растроган одновременно, - не замолкал рядом мистер Старк, которому Дубина осторожно привез уже третий высокий стакан крепкого кофе. – Это как подводная лодка Леонардо. Атомная ракета бронзового века. Все так примитивно, грубо и гениально при этом. Как космический шаттл на паровой тяге. Эй, сожми кулак.

Солдат послушно сжал руку.

\- Охренеть, ненавижу того, кто ее сделал, - присвистнул Старк. – Красиво до неприличия. То, как работают эти поршни, - он что-то тронул внутри открытого предплечья, и кулак Солдата разжался и сжался уже сам по себе. – Вульгарно красиво, прямо как... секс медведей на бронепоезде. Джарвис, надо взять пробы и замерить силу сжатия. Это челюсти гиены, а не рука. Челюсти белой акулы.

Следующие несколько часов, мистер Старк ковырялся в его руке с видом механика, заполучившего в свое распоряжение суперболид. Солдат старался смотреть на волны за окном и ни о чем не думать.

Как он и ожидал, болевые реакции начались, когда Старк полез во встроенную электрику, замысловато завязанную на его нервной системе. Сначала было вполне терпимо, и ему удавалось гасить волны палящей агонии, переключаясь на ощущения в других частях тела. Мистер Старк четко дал ему понять, что не желает, чтоб он шумел, поэтому Солдат кусал губы и дышал носом. Живые пальцы сминали и комкали неподатливый скользкий журнал. Солдат дышал, терпел, дышал, поджимал пальцы на ногах, терпел, дышал…

Когда от очередного спазма он зажмурился, выронил журнал и вцепился в сиденье стула, жадно глотая воздух открытым ртом, откуда-то издалека прозвучал голос Джарвиса:

\- Сэр, пульс нашего гостя на грани показателей опасных для жизни. Так же констатирую повышенное давление и проблемы с дыханием.

\- Эй, призрак коммунизма, с чего истерика? – мистер Старк милосердно прервался, убрав инструмент из его руки. – Не трусь, не выдеру я из тебя твои проводочки.

После выкручивающей все тело безжалостной боли, облегчение оказалось оглушительным и внезапным, как удар грома. Внутренности Солдата среагировали на него независимо от его собственной воли. По ногам стыдно побежали горячие струйки.

\- Стоп, это еще что за номер? Ну, офигеть. Что за гадость!

\- Рискну предположить, что непроизвольное мочеиспускание стало реакцией внутренних органов на болевой шок, - своим обычным тоном сообщил Джарвис. И Солдат мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что пицца вчера вышла из него наружу другим путем. Не хватало еще дополнить впечатление "непроизвольной дефекацией". И без того все было достаточно дерьмово.

\- Что? - сипло переспросил тем временем мистер Старк и дерганным жестом сорвал с себя очки. - Подожди, Джарвис, болевой шок?

Довольно проворно для среднего гражданского Старк оказался напротив Солдата, наклонился всматриваясь ему в зрачки.

\- Вот черт, - тихо сказал он. - Чего ж ты молчал-то, а, боец Спартака? Черт. Выходит, что неведомый злобный гений, создавший этот шедевр, придумал, как передавать нервные импульсы посредством электросигналов? И связь эта, поверить не могу... работает в обе стороны! - Старк открытой ладонью загреб свои волосы назад. Потом повел носом. - Так, эй, ты в состоянии ополоснуться сам? Или я могу помочь тебе, в качестве извинений. Видишь, я не садист. Я не какой-нибудь Торквемада. Я не полез бы туда, если бы ты мне просто заранее сказал.

Солдат дышал ртом и ждал, когда ему уже можно будет пойти снять мокрые штаны и вымыть себя.

\- Честное слово, я искренне сожалею. И вообще, ну что за кодекс бусидо, самурай? Взвизгнул бы пару раз, и я бы не трогал электронику. И не стал бы считать тебе от этого менее крутым мужиком, - не замолкал мистер Старк. - Эй, тебя отпустило? У меня еще есть обезболивающие. Сейчас поможем делом. Ну, как, дойдешь сам до ванной?

\- Да, сэр, - как мог четко произнес Солдат и рывком поднялся из кресла.

\- Джарвис, где ты утром сказал у нас эксидрин где лежит? - переключился мистер Старк и, когда Солдат потащился в сторону своей двери, добавил: - Дубина, вымоешь пол. Стул сразу в утиль.

Только в душе, уже стащив с себя ставшие липкими от мочи штаны-карго, Солдат заметил, что Старк так и не вернул обратно снятые пластины на плече и предплечье. Мысленно обматерив его, Зимний Солдат снял лейку душа и постарался быть максимально осторожен, чтобы вода не попала внутрь руки. Только замыкания ему не хватало.

\- Мистер Старк ожидает вас в кухне, - мягко сообщил ему Джарвис, когда, выйдя из ванной, Солдат замер при виде по-прежнему открытой двери.

Ну, в кухне, так в кухне, Солдат был совершенно не против посмотреть и другие части виллы миллионера.

Кухня представляла собой открытое пространство полукруглой формы опять-таки с панорамным окном, только на этот раз с видом не на океан, а на зеленые лужайки по другую сторону здания и вертолетную площадку. Варочные панели блистали нетронутой стеклокерамикой, а огромный кухонный остров – редким видом мрамора. От чего-то своим видом он напомнил Солдату надгробие, но мистера Старка такие вещи, похоже, не особенно волновали. На данный момент он сосредоточенно набирал сообщение у себя на телефоне. На столешнице перед ним стояли два стакана для бренди и бутылка. Впрочем, в одном из них явно была просто вода. Рядом лежала пачка эксидрина.

\- Бери, бери, это тебе, - не поднимая головы, бросил мистер Старк.

\- Спасибо, - без понукания тихо сказал Солдат. Такой острой боли, как в мастерской, он больше не чувствовал, но у него всегда что-то где-нибудь да болело, а возможность получить практически на халяву лекарство представлялась исключительно редко. Его метаболизм пережигал любую химию очень быстро, и в ГИДРе принято было считать, что проще надежнее зафиксировать его, чем за зря переводить препараты. Не желая испытывать судьбу, Солдат скорее прошел к столу и, выдавив из блистера разом все шесть таблеток, скорее заглотил их и запил водой.

\- Надеюсь, тебе нравится азиатская кухня? Джарвис, закажи нам… - пробормотал себе под нос мистер Старк и повернулся к нему. – Что за дела, мужик?! Мои глаза! Так, давай договоримся, это вообще-то мой дом. Если кто-то и ходит по нему весь красивый и голый, это обычно я. Или шикарная супермодель, которую я привез домой специально, чтобы она могла приватно демонстрировать мне, что не зря потратила безумные деньги на кучу пластики. Когда я захочу, чтобы по моему дому ходили чужие голые мужики, я подниму над крышей радужный флаг, после чего женская половина населения Соединенных Штатов зарыдает от горя, а мужская завоет от радости. Но, поверь мне, в ближайшие годы я ничего подобного не планирую.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я одел штаны? - на всякий случай, уточнил Солдат.

\- Бинго! Оденься немедленно.

Солдат нахмурился и не ответил. Мысль о мокрых грязных штанах не возбуждала, но тут неожиданно ему на помощь пришел Джарвис:

\- Позволю себе напомнить вам, сэр, у мистера Зимнего Солдата нет других штанов. Впрочем, как и какой-либо другой сменной одежды.

\- Ну... мои вещи ему будут малы, - с интонацией не готового делится ребенка заметил мистер Старк.

И тут у него зазвонил мобильный.

\- О, мисс Поттс, первое приятное лицо за все утро, - тут же полностью меняясь, промурлыкал он, глядя на видеоэкран телефона. - Пеппер, пожалуйста, порадуй меня чем-нибудь хорошим. - Не выпуская мобильник, свободной рукой он показал Солдату обойти кухонный остров и встать по другую его сторону. Тот так и сделал. Тем временем приятный женский голос в трубке отчетливо произнес.

\- Тони, по поводу договора, который ты переслал мне...

\- Да, и что сказал наш ленивый Леви, которому я почему-то плачу, как штатному юристу?

\- Тони, сначала я посмотрела текст договора сама... и, слава богу, я посмотрела его сама. Не подписывай ни в коем случае. Я абсолютно серьезно.

\- И что так? - на миг оторвав взгляд от экрана, мистер Старк поднял свои темные внимательные глаза на Солдата.

\- В этом договоре ловушка. Все оформлено так, будто продают некое имущество, но по оговоркам видно, что речь идет о человеке. О живом человеке, Тони!

\- Ну, это я уже сам понял, - досадливо хмыкнул Старк.

Было слышно, как женщина в телефоне громко выдохнула.

\- Нет. Только не говори, что ты это уже подписал.

Мистер Старк только возвел глаза к потолку.

\- Ты его подписал, - сказала женщина.

\- Мне и саму покупку уже привезли, - признал мистер Старк и повернул телефон экраном к Солдату. Тот разглядел в маленьком окошке встревоженное лицо рыжеволосой женщины. - Видишь? Феноменальный протез. А ведь это середина прошлого века. Матушка Россия не пожалела руды на эту железную руку. И начинка там по высшему классу, она нервные сигналы передает. Только зенитки не хватает и финского ножа из запястья.

\- Тони, тебе удалось установить личность этого человека? - упавшим голосом спросила мисс Поттс.

\- Он называет себя Зимний Солдат. Внезапно, правда? По внешнему виду и не скажешь, что данный контингент читает Томаса Пейна.

\- Срочно нужно узнать его настоящее имя, место и год рождения, - мисс Поттс явно так сильно разволновалась, что мистер Старк тут же вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Мне не полагается владеть такой информацией, сэр, - хмуро ответил Солдат.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не знаешь? - насмешливо фыркнул в ответ его новый хозяин.

\- Мне не положено этого знать, - набычился Солдат.

\- Он не знает, - сообщил Старк своей собеседнице.

\- Надо снять у него отпечатки пальцев.

Солдат невозмутимо показала Старку правую руку с сожженными кислотой подушечками пальцев.

\- Не вариант, - сказал в трубку Старк. - Поверь мне, ты не хочешь это видеть. Это просто не вариант.

\- Ох, понятно. Можно попробовать найти его по базам ветеранов, получивших инвалидность во время боевых действий, но если он гражданин другого государства, вероятность стремится к нулю. Тони, если вскроется, что ты приобрел, как вещь, человеческое существо, от такого скандала ни компания, ни ты лично никогда уже не отмоетесь. К тому же, у него возможно есть близкие. Скорее всего этот человек был похищен...

\- Да, не о нем сейчас речь... - перебил мисс Поттс мистер Старк. - Те, кто мне его продал, не смогут обвинить меня в том, что я его купил, не признав при этом, что они мне его продали. Шантажировать меня бесполезно, сама знаешь. Я точно также могу предъявить им встречные обвинения от сокрытия характеристик предложенного товара до негласной работорговли. Пеппер, это достаточно большие люди, чтобы не мечтать об огласке подобной истории.

\- Господи, Тони, работорговля. Час от часу не легче. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы обсуждаем это по телефону. Даже при том, что ты сам владеешь собственной сотовой компанией.

\- Прости, что выдираю тебя из отпуска, но когда ты сможешь приехать? Сегодня сможешь? - подкупающе мягко спросил мистер Старк, и Солдат едва удержался от того, чтобы не усмехнуться. Дамочек мистер Старк клеил по высшему классу.

\- Конечно, буду через пару часов.

\- Ты меня просто спасаешь, Пеппер. Видишь ли, у меня к тебе будет очень деликатное поручение. Джарвис, можешь переслать мисс Поттс мерки нашего самурая? Ему надо купить одежду. Выручишь меня?

\- Выручу. Но учти я занесу в свой чек, что ты вызвал меня в нерабочее время.

Солдат потерял всякий интерес к их разговору, вместо этого разглядывая через дверной проем, видимую часть гостиной на первом этаже. Полукруглый диван, рояль на возвышении.

\- Джарвис, ты заказал нам индонезийскую кухню? - закрыв телефон, поинтересовался мистер Старк.

\- Заказ доставят в течение 20 минут, сэр.

\- Неплохо. Так, теперь, самурай, у меня к тебе есть серьезный разговор, - мистер Старк обвинительно указал в грудь Солдата пальцем. - Не думай, что я сердит на тебя, потому что ты обоссался у меня в мастерской и теперь стоишь в кухне небритый и голый. Это не проблема. Совершенно ни разу не проблема в сравнении с тем, что в этом доме я привык жить один. Я люблю жить один. То есть, я не хочу сказать, что не понимаю определенных прелестей жизни Хью Хеффнера, но даже при том, что тебя прислали мне, как модель для демонстрации шикарной игрушки, я все же предпочитаю моделей совершенно с другими пропорциями в области груди, талии и бедер и все такое. Сам понимаешь.

Солдат напряженно слушал, но понимал только то, что мистер Старк недоволен его присутствием в своем доме. И то, что мистер Старк настоятельно убеждает его в своей гетеросексуальности.

Последнее Солдата более чем устраивало.

\- Сразу тебе скажу, мне совершенно неинтересно в результате какой героической или слезливой истории ты обзавелся таким исключительным протезом, но факт в том, что протез этот я купил. И за те деньги, что я за него заплатил, я намерен выжать из него все, что можно и что нельзя. - Мистер Старк щедро плеснул в оба стакана бренди и подвинул один к Солдату. - Понимаешь, я не в восторге от того, что ты живешь в моем доме, но ты приделан к моей руке. Что-то нам надо с этим делать.

Старк кивнул ему на второй стакан и сам от души хлебнул из своего. Солдат молча последовал его примеру. Он знал, что алкоголь на него не действует, но вспомнить само ощущение было приятно.

Внимательно наблюдавший за ним Старк вдруг спросил:

\- А если серьезно, как думаешь, есть способ ее все-таки снять? Мне в разы комфортнее будет работать с ней, предварительно демонтировав ее с живого носителя, с которым могут случатся всякие дурацкие казусы. Я к таким вещам не привык, знаешь ли.

Солдат поставил стакан на стол и прижал правую ладонь к месту крепления руки.

То, о чем говорил мистер Старк - это был самый худший из всех сценариев. Рука была самым ценным, что в нем было. Без нее он станет совсем не нужен. Если Старк отсоединит руку, это будет первым шагом к тому, что обещали ему бойцы ГИДРы. Без рук и ног, картошка для ебли. На которую ни у кого и не встанет.

Усилием воли Солдат справился с дыханием. Отстраненно подмечая, что не понимает, что говорит Старк, что отвечает ему Джарвис. Живые пальцы впились в рубцы на плече. Надо было что-то ответить, надо было...

"Хитри!" - отчаянно подсказал изнутри Второй.

И Солдат одним прыжком оказался рядом со Старком, обеими руками вцепился в рубашку у того на груди и подавшись прямо к самому лицу, жалко и отчаянно выдохнул в испуганно расширившиеся большие темные глаза:

\- Убейте меня. Умоляю, убейте меня.

\- Что? - не своим, неожиданно тонким голосом пискнул тот.

Солдат отпустил его и стек на колени перед его барным стулом. Склонил голову, занавешивая лицо волосами.

\- Я Зимний Солдат, я оружие, несущее лучшее будущее и обеспечивающее порядок. С этой рукой я могу справится с любой миссией. Для меня нет невыполнимых задач. Без руки я - ничто. Если ее снять, лучше убейте меня сразу. Прямо сейчас, я готов.

\- Прекрати это немедленно, - мистер Старк слез со стула, опустился рядом на корточки, по счастью не делая попыток коснуться его. - Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Ты не по адресу сейчас совершенно. Я не занимаюсь такими вещами. Ох, надо было заказать Пеппер для тебя антидепрессанты.

\- Мистер Старк, прибыла доставка, - мягко и вежливо, как обычно, сообщил Джарвис.

\- Что? Я пойду их встречу. Ты, - Старк указал на Солдата, - садись за стол и прекрати истерику. Никто тебя убивать не собирается. Я не мафиози, чтобы кормить в своем доме тех, кого собираюсь укокошить.

Старк вышел из кухни, а Солдат, по-прежнему пряча лицо от камер наблюдения, тихо поднялся и прошел обратно к своему стулу.

Он не хотел, чтобы Джарвис заметил, что он улыбается.

Потому что он не зря слушал сказки Второго. Он умел усваивать их не хуже стандартных инструктажей.

"Делай со мной что хочешь, братец Лис, только, пожалуйста, не бросай меня в терновый куст. Жарь меня, вешай, топи - все, что ты пожелаешь. Только, молю тебя, Братец Лис, не бросай меня в этот терновый куст".

Солдат допил свой бренди и мысленно поздравил себя и Второго с успехом плана "терновый куст". Убивать его Старк не собирался. Со всем остальным он справится.


	3. Принц-лягушка, жестокая принцесса и Железный Ганс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Я придумал, как демонтировать протез! - радостно сообщил мистер Старк.
> 
> Солдат, заливавший для второго завтрака кукурузные хлопья молоком из пакета, поставил пакет, опустил обе руки на столешницу и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не закричать.

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки шестые

 

\- Я придумал, как демонтировать протез! - радостно сообщил мистер Старк.

Солдат, заливавший для второго завтрака кукурузные хлопья молоком из пакета, поставил пакет, опустил обе руки на столешницу и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не закричать.

/Я придумал, как демонтировать протез!/

Глаза мистера Старка сияли. Да он весь сиял тем нездоровым энтузиазмом, по которому сразу становилось понятно, что хоть в ноги ему кидайся, не поможет – не передумает.

(Можно подумать, кто-то когда-то передумывал!)

/Я ПРИДУМАЛ, КАК ДЕМОНТИРОВАТЬ ПРОТЕЗ!/

Дыхание Солдата предательски засвистело.

/Я ПРИДУМАЛ.../

И вообще с чего он решил, что все налаживается...

/КАК ДЕМОНТИРОВАТЬ.../

Но ведь все как будто налаживалось.

/ПРОТЕЗ.../

Ведь налаживалось же! Приятная мисс Поттс привезла ему гору пакетов разномастной гражданской одежды. У него теперь было целых восемь (!) футболок разных цветов, трое джинсов, четыре толстовки, две пары домашних штанов, два спортивных костюма, мужское белье. Кроссовки, домашняя обувь, мягкие кожаные ботинки без голенища. Самая настоящая одежда, бессмысленная, как у нормальных людей.

Непосредственно сейчас на нем была футболка теплого рыже-красного цвета и черные джинсы. С утра он побрился и почистил зубы, как и в предыдущие четыре дня. Принял душ после зарядки. Как принимал его каждый раз после бега.

Ведь мистер Старк разрешил ему бегать по территории вокруг виллы. Солдату удалось как-то удачно ввернуть: "А каким выходом мне разрешено пользоваться для пробежек?", и мистер Старк, уже собираясь уезжать на сутки по делам в Нью-Йорк, не задумываясь, ответил: "Тем, что со стороны гаража".

Солдат выждал сорок минут после его отъезда, прежде чем обратиться к Джарвису:

\- Запрашиваю уточнение, могу ли я совершать пробежки в радиусе пяти миль от виллы мистера Старка?

\- Мистер Старк не ограничивал ваши пробежки радиусом пяти миль, - любезно ответил Джарвис.

\- Запрашиваю уточнение, могу ли я совершать пробежки в радиусе десяти миль от виллы мистера Старка? - рискнул Солдат.

\- Мистер Старк не ограничивал ваши пробежки радиусом десяти миль, - подтвердил Джарвис.

\- Запрашиваю уточнение, - решился Солдат, - могу ли я совершать пробежки в радиусе двадцати пяти миль от виллы мистера Старка?

\- Мистер Старк не ограничивал ваши пробежки радиусом двадцати пяти миль, - выдержка Джарвиса не давала сбоев, но, по сути, их разговор сводился к тому, что мистер Старк вообще никак не обозначил допустимого для Солдата радиуса пробежек.

Это будоражило и дразнило.

И все же Солдат решил не наглеть. Он не нарушал радиуса двадцати пяти миль. И бегал только в темное время суток, помня о том, как мистер Старк упомянул, что он не хотел бы, чтобы о его присутствии на вилле стало известно.

Из этих же соображений он также ночью забрался в бассейн и плавал там, пока тело не насытилось ощущением упоительного пребывания в воде, полуполета - полускольжения, мощными гребками. Бесцельным удовольствием от того, что он может плавать, сколько захочет, и лежать на воде, закинув руки на бортик, просто любуясь вместе со Вторым далекими празднично-яркими огнями Санта-Моники и тем, как их отражения дробятся и дрожат в волнах Тихого океана.

После купания Второй сделался особенно томным. Он пытался мурлыкать какие-то мелодии горлом Солдата, пока тот мылся под душем. По его подсказке Солдат неторопливо водил мыльными ладонями по коже, радуясь тому, что может сделать Второму так сладко и хорошо, что тот постанывал от удовольствия в его мыслях. Вода в душе была теплой, никто не торопил и не гнал его (невидимого Джарвиса явно не волновало, сколько он тратил воды и какой температуры она была), и Солдат забыл обо всех тревогах и бедах, доверяясь любвеобильному, жадному до ласки присутствию Второго внутри себя. Его добрым словам, его вздохам и ненасытной чувственности.

Доступ на верхние этажи и в мастерскую для него был по-прежнему закрыт, но теперь он мог спускаться на подземный уровень с гаражом, где находилась еще одна кухня, которой мистер Старк разрешил ему пользоваться в личных целях. Джарвис позаботился о том, чтобы там всегда можно было найти запас готовых и замороженных продуктов, которые требовалось только поставить в микроволновку и можно было сразу их есть. А еще там были сладкие хлопья.

Солдат просто обожал сладкие хлопья!

И бассейн.

И бег по высокому берегу над океаном. И траву! И деревья! И ветер!

И познавательные фильмы канала Discovery о древних культурах, в которых не было абсолютно никакой конструктивной информации, но которые он смотрел чуть ли не с открытым ртом от того, как ему было интересно.

Солдат так жадно поглощал все, что обнаруживал дозволенным для себя, что, похоже, слишком увлекся этим праздником жизни. Слишком всецело и легко поддался чувственным удовольствиям, и вот теперь...

\- Я придумал, как демонтировать протез! - ближе к двум часам дня мистер Старк выглядел, наконец-то, выспавшимся и заранее очень довольным.

Солдат не закричал. И не проявил агрессии в попытке самозащиты. Его кураторы могли гордиться тем, как хорошо он научился держать удары. Удары судьбы, в том числе.

\- И кстати у меня есть для тебя два сюрприза.

"Что еще?" - мрачно спросил про себя Солдат, но послушно пошел за Старком в мастерскую.

\- Вуаля! Ну, как тебе?

Солдат сглотнул и сжал челюсти. Он не был уверен, что готов ответить.

\- Мне, знаешь ли, до сих пор неудобно, что так вышло с болевыми реакциями, так что я решил немного выйти из образа циничного гения и позаботиться о твоем удобстве. Поэтому у нас тут два варианта комфортного размещения для взрослого человека. Какой тебе больше нравится?

Солдат молча смотрел на зубоврачебное кресло и операционный стол. На КРЕСЛО и СТОЛ.

/Я ПРИДУМАЛ, КАК ДЕМОНТИРОВАТЬ ПРОТЕЗ!/

А чему он собственно удивился. К этому все и шло.

Столько раз он убеждал Второго не доверяться людям, которые обманом втирались к нему в доверие, только для того, чтоб сделать потом больнее. Да онбыл создан прежде всего для того, чтобы защищать Второго от подобных ошибок. И вот теперь сам повелся.

Солдат надежнее спрятал Второго и посмотрел на Старка.

\- Ну, самурай, решай: трон короля или ложе королевы? Что выбираешь?

\- Чтобы мне не снимали руку, - хмуро ответил он.

На удивление мистер Старк не засмеялся (Солдат почти ждал от него такой реакции). Вздохнув, он повернулся к Солдату, шагнул ближе и заглянул в глаза.

\- Так, самурай. Не буду прикидываться, что не понимаю тебя. Иметь только одну руку - это, очевидно, совсем нездорово. Даже когда ты правша и рука у тебя осталась правая. Ты ведь правша?

Солдат кивнул.

\- Вот и отлично. Не волнуйся, пока я буду препарировать твою лапку, Джарвис о тебе позаботиться. Ты и заметить не успеешь, что чего-то не хватает. А потом я тебе ее верну. Если не сломаю. То есть, если вдруг сломаю, я ее починю, и верну тебе лучше прежней. Но я буду очень аккуратен. Обещаю. Это же антиквариат! Слышишь? Обещаю вернуть ее тебе. Ты что мне не веришь?

Солдат молчал, не позволяя себе вцепиться правой рукой в левую, закрывая неживое живым. Нельзя, нельзя. Нельзя было так делать на глазах у хозяина.

\- Попробуем еще раз.

\- Мистер Старк, что мне для вас сделать, чтобы вы не снимали мне руку? - еще раз решился попробовать Солдат.

\- Какой ты упрямый! Тугой просто, - мистер Старк чуть раздраженно вздохнул. - Пойми же ты, я намерен изучать твою руку очень основательно. С учетом того, что вся электроника подключена к нервной системе, ты просто не выдержишь этого. То есть, не то чтобы я был против золотого дождя... Стоп, что я говорю, забудь. Конечно, я против "золотого дождя", я совершенно не разделяю этого извращения. Если тебе кто-то посмеет намекнуть, что я не против, то можешь точно быть уверен, я против.

\- Кресло, - перебил его Солдат. В кресле его никогда не вскрывали полностью. Даже обнуления он воспринимал с меньшим ужасом, чем случаи вивисекции.

\- Что? О, значит, ты выбираешь кресло. Ну, вот и отлично. Я бы и сам выбрал кресло. Это как-то более достойно и по-мужски, - мистер Старк отвлекся от него, ища что-то на одном из своих столов, и Солдат воспользовался моментом, на миг обняв левую руку другой рукой, обхватив ладонью под бицепсом. Прижался щекой у самых лучей звезды. В ответ она легонько погладила его по волосам и вниз по плечу. Она была очень сильной. Сильнее его. Сильнее их всех. Она никому не верила и никого не боялась.

Тем временем мистер Старк развернул над верстаком трехмерную проекцию протеза.

\- Когда мне говорят, что сделать что-то нельзя, я воспринимаю это как задачу: как сделать так, чтобы стало можно, - довольно провозгласил он и ткнул стилосом в мощный шарнир, заменявший Солдату плечевой сустав. – Все, что было однажды собрано, можно разобрать обратно. Главное, найти, где можно сделать это, по максимуму избежав ущерба общей конструкции. – Легкое движение стилоса, пластины на проекции руки разошлись, внутренние части рассоединились, шарнир вышел из паза. – Просто, как самый обычный вывих. Блистательное решение! В результате, я получу, конечно, сильно меньше, чем мне хотелось бы, но у меня уже будет с чем работать. И органические ткани мы вообще не затронем. Я же не зверь какой-нибудь.

\- Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, - на самом деле, Солдат не умел просить, - вскрывайте и изучайте все, что хотите, я выдержу. Но не снимайте мне руку. Пожалуйста. Больше... инцидентов не будет. Я гарантирую. Я не доставлю вам беспокойства. Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, не снимайте руку. Я все сделаю, только прикажите. Не снимайте Руку, я умоляю.

Старк против желания оторвался от проекции руки и посмотрел на Солдата озадаченно и недовольно.

\- Это ведь для твоего же блага, чудак, - спокойно сказал он. - Зачем терпеть боль, если можно ее не терпеть? Все, забирайся на трон. Раньше начнем, раньше закончим.

Солдат судорожно сглотнул и беспомощно повернулся к креслу.

"Беги! - закричал ему изнутри Второй. - Прямо сейчас. Отшвырни Старка и убегай. Спаси Руку!"

Солдат только молча отрицательно замотал головой.

"Нельзя бежать, - молча ответил он. - Я уже дважды слушался тебя и сбегал. Оба раза нас находили и наказывали. Думаешь легко было скрывать тебя от них, когда меня наизнанку выворачивали, чтобы я больше не посмел убегать?"

"Прости, - очень мягко шепнул Второй. - Тебе столько пришлось из-за меня вынести, я это знаю. Но, пожалуйста, сейчас у нас есть шанс. Мистер Старк не ожидает от тебя ничего подобного".

"Тем более я не вижу смысла рисковать его благосклонным отношением. Я сам не хочу терять Руку. Но он сказал, что вернет ее. Он сказал, что не собирается лезть в мясо. Если мы разозлим его, думаешь он будет все так же снисходителен к нам?"

"Ты сам учил меня никому не верить, - возразил Второй. - А теперь поверил, что он сдержит свое слово?"

"Я не сказал, что я ему верю, - уперся Солдат. - Но если мы сбежим, он найдет и вернет нас так же, как ГИДРа. А еще он разозлится. И больше не станет щадить ни в чем".

"Тогда убей его прямо сейчас", - просто и холодно предложил Второй.

"НЕТ!!!!"

Отрицание было таким нестерпимым, невыносимым, яростно беспощадным, будто ему вспороли брюхо и плеснули на кишки кипятка.

"НЕТ! НЕЛЬЗЯ!!! НЕЛЬЗЯ ПРИЧИНЯТЬ ВРЕД ВЛАДЕЛЬЦУ! НЕДОПУСТИМО!!! НЕДОПУСТИМО!!! НЕЛЬЗЯ!!!"

Боль сдавила все внутренности так жестоко, что Солдат не сразу сообразил, что это не боль - это чистый ужас. Ужас, втравленный, впечатанный в самое его нутро, в самую суть.

"Солдат! Солдат, нет, нет, пожалуйста, успокойся, Солдат!" - раненой птицей забился внутри него Второй.

\- Зольдат? Прием! Шагом марш, - беззлобно усмехнулся рядом мистер Старк. - Не трусь. У меня есть для тебя еще один сюрприз.

"Еще сюрприз?" - все еще агонизируя внутри от одной мысли о том, чтобы причинить вред владельцу, Солдат покорно забрался в кресло. В нем оказалось, и правда, до обидного удобно. И фиксаторов для рук и ног опять не было.

И это было нечестно.

Так нечестно, что у него глаза стало жечь и нестерпимо зачесалось под веками.

«Прости меня. Я обращаюсь с тобой не лучше их всех, - виновато шепнул Второй в его голове. – Ты все, что у меня есть. Без тебя я бы не выжил, я знаю. Прости, пожалуйста, Солдат, прости меня. Я с тобой».

Солдат только молча кивнул ему. Но потом все же ответил:

«Я не сержусь. Ты просто не понимаешь. А теперь спи».

Второй не хотел уступать, но все же поддался, позволяя запечатать себя в надежной недосягаемой глубине сознания Солдата. Ему не стоило видеть того, что будет потом. Солдат и рука переживут это сами.

\- Не думаю, что это сильно тебя шокирует, но в свое время моя мама очень постаралась, чтобы кое-какие факты моей биографии ни за что не просочились вмасс медиа, - организуя себе рабочее пространство слева от него, не замолкал мистер Старк. – Я был подростком конца восьмидесятых. Гениальным и богатым подростком, готовым на все, чтобы довести моего гениального и богатого старика. Это сейчас я понимаю, что, кажется, бесил его уже только тем, что существую, но тогда я бунтовал, как только мог. Короче в пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет я уже знатно ширялся. И на реабилитацию согласился только ради мамы. Она точно не заслуживала двух таких мудаков, как мы, в своей жизни одновременно. – Старк на минуту отвлекся, как-то погрустнел, но потом наклонился и поднял с пола емкость для льда, внутри которой оказалась загадочная бутылка мутноватой сомнительной жидкости. – В общем, я все это рассказываю тебе к тому, что кое-какие нужные связи у меня остались. А сам процесс там просто элементарный. Снимай футболку.

\- Морфий? – не смея поверить такому счастью, спросил Солдат, послушно раздеваясь до пояса.

\- Круче! – торжествующе заверил его мистер Старк и подмигнул. – Мы с Джарвисом тут посплетничали про тебя на досуге. Почему ты сколько не ешь, все не в коня корм, а потом полдня отжимаешься и носишься ночами, как оглашенный. Я биологией не увлекаюсь, но, очевидно, что тебе прокачали метаболизм, как тем спортсменам-бройлерам. Гормонами или еще чем. Так что стандартный наркоз ты пережжешь быстрее, чем я закончу. Ну вот я и поколдовал с разными веществами. Не буду говорить с какими, это статья за изготовление наркотиков. Но ты же меня не выдашь? У нас с тобой и так криминальная история, с какой стороны не глянь. А мой «супчик» тебе понравится. Гарантирую. И не робей, что я впервые сварил такое на моей модной кухне. Все было, действительно, очень просто. – Не замолкая ни на минуту, мистер Старк ловко соорудил из подручных средств капельницу и, установив ее по другую сторону от Солдата, перевернул его живую руку кверху ладонью, ловко вскрыл одноразовую иглу и принялся нащупывать вену на сгибе локтя уверенными сильными пальцами.

\- Здесь не выйдет, - решился подсказать тот. – Бесполезно, вены ушли слишком глубоко. В последнее время кололи в запястье. Или в шею. – Он запрокинул голову, и неживые пальцы уверенно показали нужное место.

Старк внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, чуть скривил губы.

\- Надеюсь, обойдемся без этого. И без вен на ногах тоже. Извини, но я еще не вполне готов снова любоваться тобой без штанов. Ага, вот и она.

Игла привычно вошла под кожу, и Солдат расслабился, принимая, что теперь от него уже ничего не зависит.

\- За формулу не волнуйся. Джарвис ее проверил с учетом твоей массы, в смысле, органической массы, и всего прочего, - Старк уверенно подсоединил трубку и настроил скорость пластмассовым зажимом неожиданно веселого ярко-малинового цвета. – Теперь плечо. Ты как к уколам, нормально? Раньше надо было спросить, да? Я тебе сделаю небольшой местный наркоз, подзаморожу мышцы, нервишки. Можешь сесть боком? Я со спины начну.

От слова «подзаморожу» Солдату вдруг сделалось очень смешно, хотя он и понимал, о чем сейчас идет речь. Но он послушно повернулся, как было сказано, разглядывая зажим и стараясь не обращать внимания на деловитые, как у всех техников, прикосновения Старка к спине. Они были слишком профессиональными, чтобы нести угрозу. К его рукам не хотелось прильнуть, податься навстречу. И это было хорошо.

\- Ох, самурай. До чего же грубо тебя слепили. Такой шикарный протез, но шов на мясо просто безобразный. Я бы на твоем месте с ними судился. Отсудил достойную пластику плеча, силиконовую имитацию кожи, компенсацию за ущерб. – Солдат почувствовал, как Старк нашел подходящее место и остановился, но самого укола почти и не ощутил. – Не спорю, так, конечно, лучше, чем инвалидом. Это как раз понятно. Но даже если ты добровольно подписался помочь науке и технике и всем калекам вроде тебя, это же не повод присобачивать блестящую разработку настолько грубо. Не обижайся, выглядит это совершенно непрезентабельно. Надо быть совсем уж в отчаянье, чтобы согласиться на такой итоговый результат.– Вслед за первым уколом последовал второй, затем третий. - Я бы не принял такую работу. Нет, нет, нет. Просто не принял бы.

От той серьезности, с которой мистер Старк нес эту чушь, Солдату стало так весело, что он не выдержал и тихо засмеялся, стараясь, чтобы у него не дрожали плечи.

\- Да меня особо как-то не спрашивали, - с улыбкой произнес он, а потом добавил: - Какая разница, насколько аккуратно она приделана? Она держится. И работает. Это хорошая рука, мистер Старк. Очень хорошая. Я благодарен тем, кто мне ее сделал. Я люблю эту руку. Если бы не она, меня, наверно, уже бы не было.

В том, что он говорил, не было совершенно ничего смешного, и от этого он ощутил себя особенно глупо, поняв, что сдерживать смех, как оказалось, куда трудней, чем не плакать.

Мистер Старк переместился и очень внимательно всмотрелся ему в глаза. Неожиданно черты его лица: его большой нервный рот, усталые морщинки, сильный подбородок показались Солдату очень приятными.

\- О, похоже, коктейль работает, - удовлетворенно сказал он. И Солдату стало совсем весело от того, какой бархатный у мистера Старка может быть голос. – Так, время пошло. Откинься в кресле, я закончу с блокадой и займусь пока той частью, где нет чувствительных окончаний. Я больше не собираюсь тебя мучить. Чтобы ни говорили придурки из совета директоров "Старк Индастриз", я не из тех, кому нравится без причины причинять людям боль.

Солдату было трудно поверить, что кого-то могут волновать подобные вещи, особенно, если речь шла о его боли, но все равно внезапно почувствовал, что растроган.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он. - Я вам очень благодарен, мистер Старк, за то, что вы так добры ко мне.

А потом он подумал, что Старку не пришлось бы тратить время и силы на всю эту возню, если бы он просто согласился не снимать Руку целиком. И от этих мыслей в груди опять забулькал дурацкий смех, упрямо прорываясь наружу.

\- Таааак, - протянул рядом Старк. - Об этом я не подумал. Если ты будешь так трястись каждый раз, я не смогу работать. Постарайся не веселиться так сильно.

\- Я стараюсь, - воспользовавшись тем, что Старк не трогал его Руку в данный момент, Солдат выдохнул из себя бурлящий в груди смех. - Надо было меня зафиксировать, мистер Старк.

\- Надо было тебя вырубить. Обычный полноценный наркоз и никаких проблем, - терпеливо заметил Старк. - И я не шучу сейчас. Ничего смешного. Постарайся подумать о чем-то грустном что ли. - Он поднялся, нагнулся над Солдатом и сильнее закрутил зажим на капельнице.

\- Поверьте, мне очень грустно, - сказал Солдат, очень стараясь больше не веселиться. - Вы забираете у меня Руку. И это первый шаг, как они и сказали.

\- Я же обещал, что верну ее, - пробурчал себе под нос мистер Старк, снова устраиваясь на своем месте и начиная ловко снимать пластины и раскладывать их на специальной поверхности рядом с собой.

\- Я вам не верю, - просто признал Солдат. - Мне всегда врут. Я только не понимаю, зачем теперь... когда все уже знают, что я списан. Даже вам продали не меня, а мою Руку. Вы снимете ее, и я больше не буду нужен. Без Руки во мне нет никакого смысла. - Ему по-прежнему хотелось смеяться, но теперь, когда смех вышел бы совсем горьким, справляться с собой оказалось легче.

\- Ох, давай обойдемся без Уильяма Шекспира, самурай, - опуская защитные очки и совсем зарываясь в Руку, заметил Тони. Солдат едва мог ощущать его прикосновения и совершенно не чувствовал боли. - Во-первых, рука - это не сердце и не печень, чтобы без них ты ни на что не годился. Во-вторых, на улицу я тебя все равно выбросить не могу. И не только потому, что хорошие парни так не поступают, а я хороший парень, но еще и потому что внутри тебя, считай, вторая половина интересующего меня механизма. И, наконец, в-третьих, что за уныние? Ты же не машинистка, чтобы без одной руки мгновенно получить профнепригодность. Давай покумекай пока, на что ты способен. Может быть, подберем тебе какое-нибудь занятие. - Судя по довольному голосу мистера Старка, все явно выходило так, как он задумал, и настроение у него было отличным. - Ну, ничего не слышу. Что ты умеешь?

\- Я солдат, мистер Старк. Я умею убивать людей, - казалось нелепым, что ему вообще приходилось называть столь очевидные вещи своими именами. - С одной рукой я буду менее эффективен, но если вы не будете давать мне слишком сложные цели, я сделаю все, чтобы не подвести вас, мистер Старк. Вам не придется меня обнулять, я буду очень-очень послушным. Дайте мне только шанс показать себя. Назовите мне ваших врагов, и я избавлюсь от них.

\- Честно говоря, как бы ни бесили меня некоторые личности, - замерший на минуту мистер Старк практически сразу же возобновил работу, совсем нагнувшись у него над плечом, - все они слишком ничтожны, чтобы я никак не мог обойтись без их физического устранений. Прости, солдат, персональный ручной убийца - это, конечно, круто, но такой вакансии у меня нет.

Солдат решил, что почти ждал этого. Если он стал не нужен с двумя руками, нелепо было бы ждать чего-то с одной рукой. Глядя на закрепленную в вене иглу, он попробовал:

\- Когда-то давно я обучал маленьких балерин боевым искусствам.

Мистер Старк никак не прокомментировал его слова, и Солдату не осталось ничего больше, чем признать:

\- Меня использовали и по другому. Для экспериментов, потому что я очень вынослив. И... совсем по другому тоже, - он не хотел даже говорить об этом. Он не хотел. Он не хотел! Но для чего он еще годиться, если как убийца и как тренер он Старку не интересен. Впрочем, и как тело с отверстиями он вряд ли мог чем-либо соблазнить его. - Я могу управлять практически любой техникой. Стреляю из всех видов огнестрельного оружия, - попробовал он зайти со стороны навыков.

\- Значит и из моего оружия тоже? - наконец, оживился мистер Старк. - Мне нужен сравнительный анализ с точки зрения, ммм, потребителя? Плюсы и минусы наших разработок по отношению к схожим моделям конкурентов. Здесь, я, пожалуй, не откажусь от обратной связи.

\- Отчет по оружию? - у Солдата так отчаянно заколотилось сердце, что он засомневался, что правильно понял запрос.

\- Ну, можно сказать и так. Джарвис будет демонстрировать тебе разные модели, а ты мне их сопоставишь. О, вот оно! - мистер Старк привстал со стула и вдруг одним прицельным ударом сдвинул что-то внутри. - Отлично. Есть! Вынимаем.

Солдат не хотел смотреть, но все же не удержался и повернул голову.

Из обрывистых клочков воспоминаний Второго он знал, что тот видел, как ему отпилили то, что оставалось от его живой руки. Это было куда хуже, чем в этот раз. Мистер Старк очевидно заранее отсоединил все, что было можно, и теперь уверенно и аккуратно вынул руку из капсулы плечевого сустава. Усилием подхватил ее и отложил на соседний стол.

\- Действительно тяжеленая, - между делом прокомментировал Старк. - Ну, самурай, ты как? Нигде не болит? Я закрыл всю проводку колпачками, так что не должно. Эй? Как самочувствие? Нигде не болит, я спросил.

\- Нигде, - ответил Солдат. Он перевел взгляд на то, что осталось ему от Руки... и его разом замутило, и повело, как если бы он мог сейчас потерять сознание. - Теперь можно смеяться, мистер Старк?

\- Ну, если тебе так хочется, - ответил мистер Старк, и его голос, как показалось Солдату прозвучал слегка удивленно. А потом он что-то спросил у Джарвиса, и тот что-то ответил. Но Солдат их уже не слушал. У него изнутри поднималась волна такой бескрайней печали, что когда она дошла до горла, ему показалось, что он сейчас задохнется. А потом она вырвалась из него хаосом звуков: смеха и всхлипов вперемешку - через рот. И он с ужасом почувствовал, что по щекам его текут слезы, и это было невозможно, это было неправильно. Он плакал только от совсем нестерпимой боли, а сейчас ее не было. И во всем этом не было смысла. Мистер Старк не мучил его, он был добр к нему, несмотря на то, что от Солдата больше не было толка.

\- Бесполезен, я бесполезен, - он понял, что повторяет это снова и снова глядя на иголку в запястье. Он мог вырвать ее одним резким движением вперед, если бы захотел, но в чем смысл?

\- Вот Джарвис почему я не работаю с людьми, - простонал мистер Старк и неловко вытер Солдату лицо его же собственной забытой футболкой все это время пролежавшей у него на коленях. - Не волнуйся, самурай, это все наркота. Поспишь и тебя отпустит. Я надеюсь. - Уверенные пальцы перекрыли капельницу и вынули иглу. И Солдат сам сгреб футболку и зарылся в нее лицом, стараясь заткнуть ненадежным тряпичным кляпом слова и звуки, рвущиеся из него на свободу. Он не имел права быть слабым. Он не имел права плакать. Второй рассчитывал на него. Второй создал его, чтобы он был сильным. Он должен был справляться. Он должен был.

Когда ему удалось немного восстановить над собой контроль, и он убрал от лица скомканную мокрую ткань, на левом плече обнаружился резиновый по виду чехол, закрывший оставленную ему металлическую культю. Мистер Старк уже во всю занимался Рукой, спокойно повернувшись к нему спиной.

\- Успокоился? - не оборачиваясь, спросил он. - До постели сам доберешься?

\- До постели? - этого удара Солдат совершенно не ожидал.

\- Да тебе явно стоит сейчас улечься в постель и подремать. Здесь ты мне больше не нужен, - по голосу мистера Старка было похоже, что он все больше сердится на Солдата за то, что тот его отвлекает.

\- Сэр, - держась за подлокотник Солдат выбрался из кресла и замер на месте, восстанавливая равновесие. - Кто-то придет ко мне, сэр?

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы спать со мной, - опустив глаза, произнес Солдат.

\- Боже, сколько тебе лет? По виду взрослый уже. Можешь поспать один, - раздраженно бросил мистер Старк. - Давай, иди уже. Джарвис, проследи.

Солдат ничего не понял, но послушно добрался до нетронутой койки в своей комнате и повалился на нее вниз лицом. Ему все еще хотелось плакать и было ужасно стыдно от этого. И нестерпимо жалко Руки. И мистер Старк сказал, но он не собирался верить ему. А постель была предательски мягкой и так чисто пахла.

"Мой стойкий, мой упорный солдатик, - утешающе коснулся его изнутри Второй. - Ты справился. Ты справился, как всегда. Все в порядке. Пусть слезы текут. Я расскажу тебе сказку про принца Лягушку, жестокую принцессу и Железного Ганса. Отдыхай, спи. Я не оставлю тебя".


	4. Мальчик и Людоед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> как оказалось, мистер Старк врал не только ему.

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки пятнадцатые

 

В этот день Солдат понял, что сможет обойтись и без Руки. Принять это было непросто. Но он наконец это принял.

Что не отменяло того, что тосковал он по ней непрерывно.

Хотя и мог увидеть ее в любой момент. Она лежала на верстаке в мастерской мистера Старка. Прямо напротив его комнаты. Через два стекла от него. Неподвижная и безжизненная, как Спящая Красавица или Белоснежка.

Непосредственно после демонтажа мистер Старк провозился с ней больше суток. В мастерской постоянно гремела тяжелая музыка, милосердно приглушенная толстым стеклом. Сам мистер Старк только что не ворковал над устройством протеза, с аккуратностью ювелира извлекая из Руки отдельные элементы, части, микросхемы. Любуясь ими и осторожно выкладывая на рабочий стол. Губы его при этом почти непрерывно шевелились: Старк обсуждал происходящее с Джарвисом.

На вторые сутки половину рабочего времени Старк провел над объемной схемой Руки, то и дело хмурясь и напряженно потирая большим и указательным пальцами лоб.

На третий день он частично собрал протез обратно, потом Солдат видел, как он бросает резиновый мячик о стену и смотрит новости на вмонтированном в стену экране.

На четвертый день Старк уехал.

Солдат ел, бегал, тренировался, смотрел познавательные передачи Discovery, BBC и Animal Planet. И то и дело ловил себя на том, что его мысли сами собой переключаются на Руку.

Она лежала все там же. Бесстрастная и спокойная.

Солдату казалось, что он мог почувствовать, как с каждым мигом на ней оседают пылинки.

Он знал, что она ни о чем не сожалеет. Что она не чувствует боли (вся боль их общего тела принадлежала ему).

Солдат предпочел бы считать, что она спит. Ни Белоснежка, ни Спящая Красавица не ждали спасения. Ни на что не надеялись. Ни во что не верили. И несмотря на это, оно пришло к ним.

Поэтому Солдату нравилось думать, что она спит. Пусть спит. Может быть, ей повезет.

К тому же, если думать, что ей все равно, то не так уж стыдно будет признать, что отжиматься от пола на одной руке оказалось не так сложно, как можно было подумать. Может быть, потому что теперь он стал весить намного меньше.

А вот бегал он поначалу с трудом. Набрав скорость, начинал заваливаться на одну сторону, корпус смещался, и он несколько раз чуть не полетел кувырком, спотыкаясь о невидимые в темноте на пересеченной местности преграды. По счастью, похоже, никого теперь больше не волновало, как он проявлял себя во время ежедневных тренировок. Во всяком случае, никто не требовал от него отчета по их результатам. Даже Джарвис, постоянно отмечавший все его действия, не устанавливал для него нормативов и не требовал отчета о прохождении маршрута и скорости. Более того, Джарвис удивительно мягко умудрился выяснить у Солдата его вкусовые предпочтения, и теперь каждое утро Солдат обнаруживал на кухне в гараже полный стакан очень мягкого кофе с большим количеством молока и каким-нибудь сладким сиропом.

Плавать без Руки тоже оказалось задачкой лишь на первое время. Оставшийся в теле металл все так же не позволял ему лежать на воде, и чтобы плыть приходилось задействовать все мышцы тела, но он справлялся. Они со Вторым слишком любили это занятие.

Второй тоже переживал за Руку. Но не говорил об этом. Солдат просто чувствовал, как тому не хватает ее уверенных твердых прикосновений. Второй вздыхал, когда Солдат гладил живой рукой лицо и закрывал глаза. Солдат знал, что, наверное, больше всего он сейчас боится лишиться и правой руки тоже. Поэтому подносил открытую пятерню к самому рту и мокро целовал ее в центр ладони, с улыбкой наблюдая, как удивленно вздрагивают пальцы, а после терся щекой, виском, лбом, губами о тыльную сторону кисти, вжимался губами у основания большого пальца, снова и снова. И Второй привычно заверял его, что они справятся, что Солдат очень сильный, что благодаря ему они дождутся, обязательно дождутся. Обязательно. Солдат просто закрывал глаза и думал о том, как ему повезло, что у него есть Второй. Что они есть друг у друга.

Мистер Старк едва появлялся на вилле, занятый какими-то еще делами. Налетал, как ураган, кричал что-то в телефон, громко смеялся или бранился, врубал музыку, хватался за одно, за другое. Бросал пару-тройку бессмысленных фраз Солдату, если натыкался на него взглядом, и снова уносился куда-то.

Солдат не задавал вопросов. У него не было на это права.

Рука пылилась на верстаке в мастерской.

Солдат пил по утрам сладкий мягкий кофе и исправно устраивался перед двумя большими мониторами, на которые Джарвис выводил модели оружия. Солдат отчитывался по каждой с упрямой педантичностью. Вкратце достоинства, дотошно и подробно недостатки. Было даже удивительно, насколько ясно он мог вспомнить все случаи, когда его подводило оружие. Давало осечки, заедало, сбоило.

Солдат любил оружие. Он мог с удовольствием говорить о нем часами и часами. Но Джарвис установил для него норму четыре захода по два часа с перерывами на еду и разминку.

Солдат не спорил. Он давал горлу отдохнуть, делал зарядку и снова возвращался к занимательному миру орудий смерти. И своим воспоминаниям о том, когда и как они подводили его.

Иногда ему казалось, что его бывшие хендлеры могли бы точно так же отчитаться о нем самом: в чем хорош, а в чем ошибался и ставил под угрозу всю операцию. Ему не нравилось думать об этом. И он об этом не думал.

Он думал о Руке.

И еще о том, что, как оказалось, мистер Старк врал не только ему.

На одиннадцатые сутки его пребывания на вилле, мистер Старк вытащил Солдата на общую кухню, буквально требуя, чтобы тот сообщил свое мнение о вооружение легких вертолетов Кобра из дивизиона морской пехоты, при этом сам критикуя и презрительно высмеивая и двадцатимиллиметровую пушку Гатлинга, и ракетные установки Адский огонь, и девятнадцатитрубные пусковые установки Гидра-70. Мистер Старк ратовал за самонаводящиеся неуправляемые ракеты и, хотя Солдату и было по большому счету все равно, через пару минут, он уже готов был признать, что Старк разбирается в том, о чем говорит. И умеет подать свою идею соблазнительно и красиво.

В самый разгар жаркого саркастического монолога мистера Старка, Джарвис объявил о том, что приехал некто мистер Обадайя Стейн.

\- Скажи ему, что я в кухне, - на миг прервавшись, бросил мистер Старк и достал еще один стакан.

\- Тони, только не говори, что ты забыл, - прогудел из холла низкий мужской голос, - у нас сегодня встреча с генералом Джефферсоном из Береговой охраны США. Я четыре раза звонил тебе, но ты не берешь трубку. Ты что внес меня в черный список?

\- Генерал Джефферсон слишком закостенело и узко мыслит, чтобы оценить преимущества нового типа ракет, - крикнул в ответ мистер Старк. - Будь его воля, он бы до сих пор ставил среднекалиберные пулеметы в дверные проемы вертолетов и был бы счастлив. Оби, иди сюда. Мы на кухне.

\- О, ты не один? - в широком алькове дверного проема появился крупный мужчина с лысой головой и аккуратно подстриженной седой бородкой. Кожа в углах его глаз собиралась веселыми складочками, но взгляд был оценивающим и холодным. - Признаться, я подумал, что у тебя другого рода компания. Представишь нас с молодым человеком друг другу?

\- Да не обращай на него внимания, - коротко отмахнулся мистер Старк. - Это... Маркус. Мой тренер.

Мистер Обадайя Стейн прищурился, откровенно разглядывая Зимнего, цыкнул языком и кивнул на видимую в коротком рукаве футболке обтянутую защитным чехлом культю.

\- Так вроде ты с этим своим... Хоганом боксом занимался? Что, жестковат он для тебя? Думаешь, от однорукого тренера тебе в половину меньше будет прилетать?

\- Мы с Марко занимаемся капоэйрой. Руки для нее не нужны, - легкомысленно фыркнул Старк, прикладываясь к своему стакану.

\- Ну, как скажешь. Твое дело молодое, можно хоть все виды борьбы перепробовать, пока не свернешь себе шею. А ты сам знаешь, "Старк Индастриз" придется туго без Старка, - добродушно хохотнул Обадайя Стейн и добавил: - К слову, не могу не признать, что это хороший ход - дать работу инвалиду. Выбьем послабление по налогам. Опять же положительный имидж.

Мистер Старк только фыркнул, и они с мистером Стейном уехали на свою встречу.

Следующим, кто увидел Солдата, оказался полковник Джеймс Роудс из отдела разработок вооружения ВВС США.

\- Это Джеффри, мой новый водитель. Вы разве еще не виделись? - не моргнув глазом, соврал мистер Старк.

\- Конечно, водитель, Тони, как я сразу не догадался? - хмыкнул полковник Роудс и сухо улыбнулся Солдату. - Может, меня сбило с толку то, что у него нет одной руки?

\- Вот, не поверишь, я прямо сейчас над этим работаю, - просиял мистер Старк. - Не сегодня завтра ты увидишь феноменальный бионический протез нового поколения от «Старк Индастриз». Такой офигенный, что сам себе руку оторвешь, лишь бы заполучить его.

\- Ну-ну, - усомнился полковник Роудс, и Старк немедля продемонстрировал ему трехмерный макет руки прямо в воздухе.

\- Да ты не шутишь! - рука явно произвела на полковника Роудса впечатление. - Ты серьезно работаешь над протезом.

\- Мой гражданский долг не только обеспечить наших солдат оружием, но и заботиться о тех из них, кому не повезло лишиться конечностей на службе Родине, как Джефу, - высокопарно заметил мистер Старк.

\- О, я сразу подумал, что вы бывший военный, - чуть вежливее сказал Солдату полковник Роудс. - Где служили? Ближний Восток? В каком подразделении?

\- Не приставай к нему, Роуди, - окликнул полковника мистер Старк. - Он глухо-немой после контузии. Едва может по губам читать.

\- О, даже так, - еще больше удивился полковник Роудс и протянул Солдату руку для рукопожатия. - Доб-рый день! При-ят-но позна-ко-мить-ся, - четко артикулируя слоги, произнес он.

Теряясь от бессмысленности этого фарса, Солдат молча кивнул и пожал ему руку.

Полковник Роудс тут же переключился на мистера Старка, уже колдующего над объемными чертежами. Повернувшись к Солдату спиной, он неожиданно мягко сказал:

\- Надо же, Тони, не ожидал от тебя. Работаешь над линией протезов. Дал работу ветерану, инвалиду. Должен признать, я приятно удивлен.

\- Да перестань, - фыркнул Тони. - Ты что на это повелся? Однорукий глухонемой шофер, ну, конечно. Я нанял его для того, чтобы получить послабление по налогам. Чистая экономика. А протез; ты не представляешь, как Обадайя достал меня тем, что компании и мне лично кровь из носа необходим положительный имидж. Но уж ты-то столько лет меня знаешь, не спеши тащить мне четки Ля Мадре Терезы. 

Полковник Роудс пожал плечами. И Солдат не смог решить для себя, чего было больше в этом жесте: разочарования или огорчения из-за промашки.

По счастью, кроме этих двоих, больше никто его на вилле Старка не видел. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы там бывало особо много людей, не считая одноразовых красавиц, которых мистер Старк то и дело привозил с различных вечеринок. Но тех он вел прямо в спальню, и утром на завтрак они не оставались.

Так или иначе, всю истинную подоплеку его пребывания в доме владельца "Старк Индастриз" по факту знали только его водитель, телохранитель и тренер по боксу Хеппи Хоган и личная помощница мисс Поттс.

Она всегда здоровалась с Солдатом, если им случалось встречаться. И даже специально заходила к нему в комнату паники. Хоть она и была человеком мистера Старка, но явно по собственной инициативе приносила Солдату книги. Постоянно задавала вопросы, которые, вероятно, как ей казалось, могли помочь прояснить загадку его личности. И с явным сожалением рассказывала ему, что ей так и не удалось ничего найти про него. Солдат только кивал. На самом деле, даже если бы он что-то и помнил, вряд ли бы он стал делиться этой информацией с мисс Поттс. У нее не было ни возможностей, ни власти, чтобы столкнуться с теми, кто сделал со Вторым то, что с ним сделали. И много лет использовал Солдата, пока тот не выработал весь свой полезный ресурс. Солдат считал, что ей это абсолютно не нужно.

Второй считал, что на мисс Поттс милая и симпатичная. И еще, что она влюблена в мистера Старка.

Солдат не был уверен, что знает, что означает последняя мысль.

Второй смеялся и говорил ему, что они двое любят друг друга. Но Солдат не очень понимал, как их отношения можно соотнести с чувствами настоящих людей.

Пока же его волновала только Рука. И, похоже, волновала она его одного. Потому что мистеру Старку в последние дни не было до них, кажется, никакого дела.

Но, к сожалению, были те, у кого это дело нашлось.

В тот вечер мистер Старк снова уехал куда-то, и в доме были только Джарвис, про которого мисс Поттс сказала Солдату, что у него вообще нет материального тела, и сам Солдат, который отложив книгу рассказов О'Генри, любовался очередным закатом над океаном. 

Походку мистера Обадайи Стейна он узнал по звуку и ритму, безошибочно выдававшим его вес и возраст. Солдат думал, что, обнаружив, что мистера Старка нет дома, тот сразу уедет или рискнет попробовать дождаться мистера Старка наверху, но мистер Стейн неожиданно спустился на этаж с мастерской.

\- Привет, Марко. Скучаешь? - приветливо спросил он у Солдата сквозь стекло его комнаты.

Тот пожал плечами. Он не ожидал, что мистер Стейн продолжит разговор, но еще больше не ожидал того, что тот скажет.

\- Я удивлен, что ты позволил Тони снять твой протез. Наши общие знакомые говорили мне, что ты просто в бешенство впадаешь, когда тебя трогают. Зная Тони, я предполагал, что он в ближайшие дни тебя спровоцирует. Ну, больше недели уж точно не протянет.

Нервы Солдата буквально завибрировали от этих слов. Молча он поднялся на ноги, наклоняя плечи вперед. Чувствуя угрозу.

Однако Обадайя спокойно стоял по ту сторону стекла и рассматривал его с каким-то брезгливым любопытством:

\- Учитывая то, как Тони ведет себя, что он делает и сколько болтает, тем более странно, что он все еще жив. Солдат.

\- Мне запрещено нападать на своего владельца, - почти огрызнулся тот в ответ.

\- Владельца, пфф! - мистер Стейн только что не сплюнул и широко улыбнулся ему. - Твой владелец тот, кто знает нужные слова. Ведь так, Солдат? Между прочим, совсем не легко в моем возрасте запоминать всякую бессмысленную тарабарщину на корявых славянских языках.

"Нет!" - зашипел внутри Второй.

Солдата прошиб холодный пот. Он беспомощно огляделся в поисках спасения. Нет.

\- Ну, не будем тянуть, - мистер Стейн щелкнул откидным экраном телефона и зачитал с него: - Jelanie. Rjavoi. Zemnadsat.

Солдат в отчаянье оглянулся на скобы лестницы, ведущей наверх. Нет. Там тоже стекло.

Стекло.

\- Джарвис! - завыл Солдат, перекрикивая звук следующих слов кода: "Razsvet. Pech. Dev'jat'. Dobroserdechnyi". - Утрата комфорта. Режим звуконепроницаемости стекла.

\- Как пожелаете, - вежливо отозвался Джарвис, одновременно перекрывая и звук, и свет. И Солдат только тогда почувствовал, что у него все тело вибрирует от нахлынувшей ярости. От ожидания слов: "Возвращение на Родину", повисших в воздухе и так и не прозвучавших. Хотелось наброситься на кого-то, хотелось упасть на пол и застыть будто камень.

Его трясло от незавершенности кодирования. От гнева и злости. Обиды и горечи.

Мучительно хотелось услышать приказ.

Но он уже знал, каким этот приказ будет.

\- Хотите узнать, что происходит снаружи комнаты паники? - мягко поинтересовался Джарвис.

\- Он не ушел? - тихо спросил Солдат.

\- Скоро уйдет. Мистер Обадайя Стейн запрашивал коды от двери в это помещение, но в моих протоколах он не прописан, как лицо, обладающее правом допуска, так что я извинился и отказал ему, - сообщил Джарвис. - Мистер Стейн очень недоволен, но, похоже, действительно собирается уходить.

\- Джарвис, он дочитал код? - упавшим голосом спросил Солдат.

\- Вы о последовательности из десяти разрозненных по смыслу словесных конструкций на русском языке? - поинтересовался Джарвис.

\- Значит, дочитал, - Солдат сел на пол и обхватил колени уцелевшей рукой.

\- Это код активации? - мягко уточнил Джарвис. - Какого именно режима?

"Любого, какой ни пожелает хозяин", - подумал Солдат, лег и свернулся колачиком.

\- Я сообщу мистеру Старку, - уведомил его Джарвис.

Солдат закрыл глаза. Он не ожидал, что ему будет так физически плохо от недочитанного кода. Сознание плыло, то и дело прошибал холодный пот, мышцы непроизвольно сокращались. Желудок сжимался от голода, но при этом одновременно его явно тошнило.

Второй успокаивающе гладил его изнутри, уговаривал тем, что они успели оборвать код. Не ясно зачем, не ясно хуже теперь будет или нет. И что вообще будет.

Когда Солдат открыл глаза над ним стоял мистер Старк.

\- Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? - резко спросил он.

\- Обадайя Стейн, - прохрипел Солдат. Ему хватило одного взгляда на рассерженное лицо мистера Старка, и он предпочел дальше разглядывать его ботинки. - У него код. Он хочет убить вас.

Мистер Старк медленно шумно выдохнул через ноздри, потом присел на корточки рядом с Солдатом и сообщил:

\- Обадайя - тот еще старый гавнюк, и мы с ним сто лет друг с другом на ножах. Но без меня ему со "Старк Индастриз" не справится. Он торговец, не инженер. Даже если он спит и видит меня в гробу, ему не с руки резать курицу, несущую золотые яйца.

\- Он говорил, что странно, что я еще не убил вас. А потом стал читать код, - констатировал Солдат. Он не любил спорить с кураторами и уж тем более с хозяевами. Они всегда знали, как вывернуть все так, чтобы он оказался не прав и виноват.

\- Обадайя звонил мне, - сказал мистер Старк. - Сообщил, что заезжал ко мне домой, но не застал. Зато увидел тебя и решил поздороваться. Задал пару вопросов из вежливости, и поскольку подозревал, что ты не Марко, а нелегальный эмигрант из бывшего Союза, решил сказать тебе те не сколько слов по-русски, которые знает. Но у тебя случилась паническая атака, и ты сорвался. Захлопнул комнату паники прямо перед его носом, образно выражаясь. А это, между прочим, не твоя комната паники. Это моя комната паники. Для моей паники.

\- Он приказал бы мне вас убить, - глухо повторил Солдат. Он чувствовал, что мистер Старк злится, и не понимал ждать ему удара или не ждать. С мистером Старком не всегда все было понятно.

\- Не стану врать тебе, что я доверяю Обадайе во всем, но ты перегибаешь, - фыркнул мистер Старк и поднялся. - Спасибо. И тебе, и Обадайе. Испортили мне весь вечер.

Солдат собрался, ожидая удара ногой. В живот или по голове.

Но мистер Старк только фыркнул еще раз, как сердитый кот, и вышел.

Солдат лежал на полу, борясь с голодом, тошнотой и судорогами. Он пролежал так всю ночь.

Второй внутри тоже растревожился, и Солдат долго гладил их обоих единственной рукой. Потому что что еще ему оставалось?

"Хочешь я расскажу тебе сказку про мальчика и людоеда?" - спросил Второй.

"Только если она хорошо кончается", - устало ответил Солдат.

"Все мои сказки кончаются хорошо", - мрачно заверил его Второй.


	5. Джин в лампе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда по лестнице знакомо процокали каблуки мисс Поттс, Солдат поднялся с пола, вытер лицо и замер, расставив ноги на ширине плеч. Остро жалея, что не сообразил раньше умыться и почистить зубы.
> 
> "Мисс Поттс - это хорошо, - сказал внутри Второй. - Старк не послал бы ее, чтобы поставить нас на место".

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки шестнадцатые

 

Когда по лестнице знакомо процокали каблуки мисс Поттс, Солдат поднялся с пола, вытер лицо и замер, расставив ноги на ширине плеч. Остро жалея, что не сообразил раньше умыться и почистить зубы.

"Мисс Поттс - это хорошо, - сказал внутри Второй. - Старк не послал бы ее, чтобы поставить нас на место".

Солдат был с ним абсолютно согласен. Мисс Поттс была слишком хрупкой и тоненькой даже для того, чтобы ощутимо сильно врезать ему. Но все равно после вчерашней реакции мистера Старка расслабиться не получалось.

Мисс Поттс улыбнулась ему сквозь стекло и открыла дверь своим кодом. В руке она держала его кружку с кофе.

\- Привет, - сказала она. - Джарвис сообщил мне, что ты не вышел за кофе, я решила его тебе принести.

\- Я не знал, что мне можно покидать свою камеру, - тихо ответил Солдат.

Мисс Поттс протянула ему стакан, глядя чуть ли не с жалостью.

\- Конечно, можно. Это не камера. Я же тебе говорила.

\- После вчерашнего все могло измениться, мисс Поттс, - Солдату очень хотелось пить, но он никак не мог решиться сделать это без разрешения. - Спасибо за кофе.

\- Не стоит благодарности. Ну же, пей, - улыбнулась она и присела на один из пластиковых стульев.

Солдат жадно глотал мягкий сладкий напиток и напряженно пытался сообразить, что будет дальше.

\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - попросила мисс Поттс и, как только он недоверчиво опустился на другой стул, продолжила: - Мистер Старк просил меня купить тебе антидепресанты. Скажу прямо, - мисс Поттс набрала в грудь воздуха, явно собираясь с духом, - несколько лет назад я сама пила Пиразидол. Мой психолог долго колебался прежде чем выписать мне его и очень строго требовал не превышать указанной дозировки. Через несколько месяцев он перевел меня на Флуоксетин... Так что пойми, я не могу взять на себя ответственность и купить тебе лекарственный препарат на удачу. Все утро я пыталась найти специалиста, который согласился бы работать с тобой на условии полной конфиденциальности, но пока ни один не устроил меня по своему уровню и рекомендациям. 

Мисс Поттс сидела напротив него, такая бесстрашная, худенькая, длинноносая, упорная, преданная мистеру Старку. Солдат собрался с духом, поставил кружку на стол и решился:

\- Мне не нужны антидепрессанты и помощь психолога.

В ее серых глазах появилось еще больше жалости и сочувствия.

\- Джарвис подтвердил мне, что вчера у тебя был приступ.

\- Это был не приступ, - глухо возразил Солдат. И какой у него был выбор? Второй кричал изнутри, что мисс Поттс их единственный вариант. - Мистер Стейн вчера пытался получить контроль надо мной и использовать меня как оружие против мистера Старка.

Она встревожилась, но, как могла мягко, начала:

\- Параноидные идеи могло спровоцировать...

\- Мисс Поттс, - перебил ее Солдат. - Не верите мне, затребуйте у Джарвиса запись. Я точно знаю, что Обадайя назвал бы моей целью мистера Старка.

\- Пеппер, - сказал вдруг Второй и осторожно взял ее за руку. - Пеппер, вы же любите Старка. Пожалуйста, помогите спасти его.

Она чуть зарделась и осторожно забрала руку.

\- Ты наблюдательный.

\- Я снайпер, мисс, - улыбнулся Второй.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - твердо сказала она, и Солдат мысленно поблагодарил Второго за неожиданное, но очень своевременное вмешательство.

\- Для начала затребуйте у Джарвиса запись. Я уверен, что вы придете к аналогичным выводам. Только, пожалуйста, можно я выйду? Там будет код, - снова перехватил линию разговора Солдат. - Мне нельзя его слышать.

\- Конечно. Я позову тебя, - ответила мисс Поттс. И обратилась к Джарвису, запрашивая вывести запись на экран телевизора.

Солдат стремительно удалился в ванную, включил воду, и с отвращением посмотрел на свое помятое, встрепанное отражение в зеркале. Он знал, что просмотр записи займет не больше пяти минут, поэтому постарался использовать это время, чтобы максимально привести себя в порядок.

\- Мисс Поттс просит вас вернуться, - уведомил его Джарвис, и Солдат немедленно подчинился.

Она сидела за столом, бледная, напряженная и, очень похоже, что злая.

\- Ты прав. Все очевидно. Но мы не сможем подать на Обадайю в суд на основании этих материалов. Он без труда наймет юристов, которые вывернут его слова совсем под другим углом. Он не сказал ничего прямо. Джарвис, почему ты не показал это Тони?

\- Я предлагал, - вежливо ответил Джарвис, - но мистер Старк не заинтересовался записью.

\- Ты не смог настоять?

\- Видите ли, я так же не слышал непосредственного приказа причинить ущерб мистеру Старку, и не мог апеллировать к нему, - покаялся Джарвис.

\- Слова, которые он читал, - мисс Поттс повернулась к Солдату.

\- Код, - кивнул тот.

\- Что именно они делают?

Солдат чуть растерялся, не зная, как объяснить такие очевидные вещи.

\- Подчиняют меня, - усилием выдавил он и ничего больше не смог добавить.

\- Выпускают джина из лампы, - пришел на помощь Второй. - У кого лампа, тому он и служит. Хочет того или не хочет. Это уже не вопрос выбора. Выбора просто нет.

\- Зомбирование, - шепнула мисс Поттс.

\- Если хотите, можно назвать это так, - согласился Второй.

\- И раз у него есть этот код, рано или поздно, он найдет способ прочитать его тебе, - мисс Поттс воинственно напряглась. – Господи, а Тони считает его почти родным человеком. Скажи, код можно отменить?

Солдат отрицательно помотал головой, не собираясь говорить ей про Кресло. А потом вдруг напрягся. Он с самого начала знал, что попросит ее об этом, надо было только, чтобы она поверила ему, и чтобы он решился.

\- Есть другой вариант. Проще, - сказал он. - Но мне будет нужна ваша помощь.

\- Да, - охотно откликнулась она.

Он не представлял, что когда-либо скажет кому-то эти слова. Сам. Без принуждения.

\- Прочитайте код. Первой. В таком случае он не сможет перехватить контроль.

"Пока тебя не обнулят" - заметил внутри Второй, но они оба искренне надеялись, что у мистера Стейна нет необходимого оборудования.

На этот раз мисс Поттс сама потянулась к нему и сжала его руку.

\- Это сработает?

Он не сразу смог ответить. Он боролся с собой, чтобы не отнять ладонь. У нее не было враждебных намерений. Она была женщиной. Она была намного меньше и слабее его.

\- Сработает, - сухо сказал Солдат. – К тому же других вариантов просто нет.

\- Я запрошу у Джарвиса транскрипцию русских слов, - решительно кивнула она и еще раз сжала его руку. - Спасибо тебе.

\- Просто сделайте, что надо, - сказал Солдат. – Простите, мне нужно подготовиться.

Вернувшись в ванную, он прямо в одежде влез под душ и включил холодную воду.

"Ну, нет же. Можно же было и без этого", - заныл Второй.

"Так надежней", - Солдат сам был не в восторге от этой мысли. Но он так остро желал, чтобы его план сработал, что намерен был приложить все усилия, чтобы у мисс Поттс получилось. А для этого надо было по максимуму обмануть собственные органы чувств. Сырая холодная ткань к телу, облепившие голову мокрые волосы, озноб, знакомо продравший его до костей от ледяной воды.

Когда он вышел из ванной, мисс Поттс посмотрела на него расширившимися глазами. Но он не мог сейчас отвлекаться. На минуту помедлив, выбирая между неудобным пластиковым стулом и глубоким креслом-мешком, Солдат все же остановился на последнем, и с угрюмым видом плюхнулся в его бесформенное объятие. Конечно, ни в одном кресле для обнуления ему не было настолько бестолково удобно, но излишний сейчас комфорт компенсировался ощущением неуклюжести, утратой контроля, беспомощностью. Должно было подойти.

\- Просто читать? - нервно спросила мисс Поттс.

Солдат закрыл глаза, заложил правую руку под спину и кивнул.

"Держись крепко, - велел он Второму. - Я тебя закрою".

"Как всегда", - благодарно ответил Второй, и будто тень распластался позади него, вцепившись будто крючьями в самые кости. Неотступный и недосягаемый, как душа, которой не могло быть у Солдата.

Читающий код женский голос звучал странно и непривычно, но слова были правильными. И произносились в правильном порядке, наполняя все его тело тягучей жаждой приказа, сигнала к действию. Он ощущал себя взведенным курком. Если не противиться этому, оно ощущалось похоже на волну адреналина перед прыжком с парашютом. Солдат не противился. Солдат сам хотел этого. 

Он был готов подчиниться.

Подчиниться воле своего нового куратора.

\- Soldat? - тревожно спросил все тот же голос, и он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть куратора.

\- Ya gotov otvechat', - привычно откликнулся он, не сводя глаз с худенькой фигурки рыжеволосой женщины-куратора.

Он ждал приказаний. Любых приказаний.

Она подошла ближе. Взволнованно сглотнула и вдруг коснулась его плеча.

\- Пожалуйста. Защити его. Защити Тони. Пожалуйста.

* * *

Говоря по секрету, с точки зрения Солдата, протоколы защиты были предпочтительнее протоколов ликвидации. Не в силу каких-то гуманных соображений, а просто потому что они подразумевали большую свободу действий с его стороны, оставляли ему больше инициативы и пространства для принятия решения. Правда, как правило, они подразумевали постоянное сопровождение объекта защиты, а с этим в случае с мистером Старком вопрос обстоял довольно сложно. Но на данный момент Солдат уже был вполне доволен, что они с его новым куратором мисс Поттс сумели уберечь мистера Старка от самой большой беды – угрозы ликвидации мистера Старка со стороны самого Зимнего Солдата.

К сожалению, мисс Поттс никак не уточнила своего приказа и не оставила ему дополнительных инструкций. Сразу же после активации протокола защиты она уехала в офис мистера Старка, чтобы предупредить его по поводу Обадайи Стейна, сказав Солдату оставаться на вилле.

Переодевшись в сухую одежду, он незаметно обошел периметр, между делом размышляя, как Джарвис отнесется к тому, что он теперь намеревался осмотреть и проверить также и верхний этаж, банально забравшись туда через одно из окон. На обеих кухнях он перебрал все столовые приборы, отбирая те, которые удобнее других было бы использовать в качестве оружия. В принципе, ему годилось для этих целей вообще что угодно, но некоторые ножи особенно глянулись ему своим балансом и формой лезвий. Припрятав оружие в стратегически верных местах, он со спокойной совестью пообедал и сообщил Джарвису о том, что готов отработать с ним четыре часа подряд, в качестве компенсации за сорванные утром сеансы. Тот возразил, что не видит необходимостив уплотнении графика.

Впрочем, они успели посвятить разбору портативных гранатометов фирмы «Старк Индастриз» едва ли пятнадцать минут, как Джарвис сообщил, что на виллу вернулся мистер Старк. На удивление обычно бесстрастно вежливый голос Джарвиса показался Солдату взволнованным, и он поднялся из-за компьютера и прислушался. Мистер Старк не воспользовался гаражом, бросив машину у парадного входа, сразу же бросился на лестницу, ведущую вниз и чертыхнулся, выронив ключи от машины, загремевшие по ступеням.

Солдат проверил, что Второй до сих пор надежно спрятан внутри, но все равно предпочел на всякий случай отступить в свою камеру. Благо передвигался он намного проворнее разозленного мистера Старка.

А то, что тот зол, он слышал уже в одном только ритме его шагов.

К сожалению, у Солдата был слишком богатый опыт определения угрозы по незначительным признакам. Нюх на неприятности еще никогда его не подводил.

Старк пронесся мимо стеклянной стены и ворвался в его камеру с совершенно диким выражением на лице.

\- Это ты! Сукин сын! Все это время - это был ты!

Солдат замер перед хозяином прямой и напряженный, еще не зная, чем именно он сейчас провинился.

\- Ублюдок! Устроился под моей крышей, жрал мою еду, прибарахлился за мой счет, зараза, - мистер Старк рванулся прямо к нему, вцепился в футболку на груди Солдата, заставляя его нагнуться к себе, с яростью всмотрелся прямо в глаза. – Подумать только, а я еще жалел тебя, инвалида.

Солдат понял, что его сейчас ударят, кажется, даже раньше, чем мистер Старк сам это понял.

Бил мистер Старк, в целом, сносно для гражданского, время от времени занимающегося боксом для собственного удовольствия, хотя, возможно, просто ненависть придавала ему ярости и сил.

Солдат осторожно сплюнул кровь в сторону. Даже если бы мистер Старк и не был его хозяином и текущим владельцем, протокол защиты мистера Старка связывал Солдата по рукам и ногам, не позволяя ему защищать себя.

\- В глаза мне смотри! Если совесть есть.

Солдат не понял уточнения, но приказ был ясен и без него. Он подчинился.

Глаза самого мистера Старка вблизи оказались красными, воспаленными, как если бы он чуть не плакал. 

\- Ты обставил все, как аварию, но это был ты, - прошипел Старк прямо ему в лицо. Его дыхание пахло алкоголем, и это было плохо: он ведь вел машину в таком состоянии. – Ты их убил. Это был ты!

Солдат ничего не ответил. Он убил столько людей, что заранее был уверен: о ком бы ни шла речь, мистер Старк не ошибался.

\- Чертов ублюдок. Я ездил опознавать их трупы. Мне было семнадцать лет, самый охрененный сочельник в моей жизни! – Старк резко оттолкнул его от себя, но Солдат даже не сдвинулся с места. – Думал, я никогда не узнаю, кто это сделал?

Солдат только чуть пожал плечами. Вообще-то он ничего такого не думал.

\- Давай, сволочь, скажи что-нибудь в свое оправдание? – потребовал Старк, явно накручивая себя для нового удара.

\- Я не знаю, о ком конкретно вы говорите, - осторожно признал Солдат.

Это оказалось неверным ответом.

Во всяком случае, удар в солнечное сплетение у Старка вышел таким удачным, что Солдат невольно согнулся пополам.

\- О моих маме и папе!– не своим голосом крикнул мистер Старк. – О Говарде и Марии Старк!!! Или ты будешь отрицать, что это ты их убил?!

Солдат восстановил дыхание и выпрямился.

\- Не буду, - сказал он. – Но я их не помню.

Старк снова ударил его в лицо. И Солдат снова покорно сплюнул кровь.

\- Как все просто! Он их не помнит. Ублюдок. Ты просто думал, я не узнаю? Но я видел запись. Ее прислали сегодня анонимно. Оцифровку старого видео с дорожной камеры наблюдения. Как ты забил отца до смерти, а потом, господи, ты удушил мою маму! Маму!

Мистера Старка буквально трясло от переживаний, и Солдату было его искренне жаль. Но…

\- Простите, - тихо сказал он. – Я не выбираю свои цели. И я правда не помню их.

Старк посмотрел на него с откровенной ненавистью:

\- Знал бы ты, сколько лет я винил себя за то, что не попрощался с ними, - тихо произнес он. – Половину моей гребаной жизни! А ты даже не помнишь. Ты… ты заслуживаешь всего дерьма, что с тобой приключилось. Черт, да я теперь жалею, что отнял у тебя только одну руку.

Солдат дернулся, как от удара. Стараясь не попятиться от мистера Старка.

\- Что мне… - голос подвел его, и пришлось начать снова: - Мистер Старк, что вы от меня хотите?

Старк тяжко дышал и смотрел на него больными, практически черными из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами. В его взгляде был приговор:

\- Что я от тебя хочу? – иронично переспросил он. – Чтоб ты лег на пол и издох*.

Солдат… повиновался.

\- Джарвис, я не хочу больше о нем слышать. Я цивилизованный человек, я не собираюсь срываться из-за него, - хрипло произнес мистер Старк уже от самой двери. - Изолируй эти помещения. И не упоминай больше про убийцу моих родителей. Все-таки, в итоге, похоже, даже в этой дурацкой сделке я оказался в наваре.

Мистер Старк вышел. Дверь за ним закрылась, и в тот же миг Солдат остался в темноте и тишине.

Лежа на полу, он подтянул колени к груди, и утер все еще сочащуюся из разбитой губы кровь.

Ему было не столько страшно, сколько обидно и грустно.

Обидно от своей идиотской попытки сознательно, по собственной воле встать на сторону мистера Старка. От предпринятых ради этого буквально тем же утром усилий. От своей бессмысленной жертвы. Какого хрена? Какого?

Солдат понял, что буквально дрожит от гнева: обрубок левого плеча со стуком колотился об пол.

\- Я не помню, - упрямо прошептал он. – Это ничего не меняет, но я правда не помню.

Присутствие второго наполнило его изнутри, будто выбравшаяся из кокона бабочка расправила крылья.

«Вот видишь, мне сразу он не понравился, - вздохнул Второй. – Но, понимаешь, Солдат, родители – это святое для человека. И тут мы попали».

«Как я могу это понимать, - насупился Солдат. – У меня не было родителей. У меня есть только ты».

«А у меня - ты, - ответил Второй и крепко обнял Солдата живой рукой. - Но у меня родители были. Я их не помню. Но я знаю, что мама была шумной и теплой, а отец - строгим и требовательным. И знаю, что они мною гордились. Хочешь я расскажу тебе об этом?»

«Нет, - слабо огрызнулся Солдат. - Какой смысл? Старк велел нам сдохнуть здесь от голода в темноте. Мне все равно, прав он или не прав. Я не хочу умирать, Второй. Я не согласен... вот так!»

«Не злись. Успокойся, - они перевернулись на другой бок, и теперь Второй гладил и гладил его по остаткам железной руки в плече. - Ты же сам столько раз говорил мне: надо просто немного подождать, перетерпеть и подождать. Еще ничего не кончено. Мы живы. Кто-нибудь обязательно придет за нами».

«Кто? Разве что ГИДРе я вдруг понадоблюсь обратно, - обреченно вздохнул Солдат. - Тогда, ты прав, стоит и правда насладиться спокойными деньками без боли».

«Поверь мне, однажды нас спасут, - твердо сказал Второй. - Вопреки всему, он придет, будто ангел, сияющий и могучий. И спасет нас. Я тебе обещаю».

Но этот день был слишком поганым, слишком наполненным взлетами и крушениями надежд.

«Я не верю тебе! - сорвался Солдат. - Никто не спасет нас. Нас никогда никто не спасет! Мы будем плавать в этом дерьме, пока не сдохнем. И если нам повезет, то сдохнем мы уже скоро!»

Он пожалел о сказанном в тот же миг, когда почувствовал, что рука, широкими мягкими движениями поглаживавшая его бок, остановилась.

«Нет, Второй, прости. Я не должен был этого говорить. Прости, прости!» - испугался Зимний Солдат.

«Он придет, - упрямо повторил Второй. - Я не виню тебя за то, что ты сомневаешься. Ты просто не знаешь его. Я тоже не знаю, кто он такой. Но он придет и спасет нас. Я в этом уверен».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay down to die - буквально "ляг вниз, чтобы сдохнуть"


	6. "Fear-a-uata, no horoway-la..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Почему? - вслух спросил он. - Почему? Ведь в ГИДРе знали, что ты убивал их людей до того, как попал к ним. Ты убил очень много их людей. Тебе ставили это в вину? Хоть раз? Хоть один гребаный раз? Нет!

2008 г. Вилла Старка, Малибу. Сутки шестнадцатые-девятнадцатые.

 

В темноте и безмолвии, по сути, не было ничего такого страшного. Уняв первую волну иррациональной жалости к самому себе, Солдат полчаса провел отжимаясь, а следующие полчаса – качая пресс. Потом ему понадобилось отлить, и, получив внутреннего пинка от Второго, он воровато поднялся на ноги, по памяти нашел ванную комнату, справил там свои дела, и, вымыв руки, напился прямо из-под крана. Ощупью нашел стакан, из которого ополаскивал зубы и налил его до краев на тот случай, если мистер Старк просто еще не успел отдать Джарвису распоряжение перекрыть ему воду.

Что же касается голода, Солдат был с ним хорошо знаком и умел терпеть его очень долго.

Считая шаги в обратном порядке, он вернулся к тому месту, где лежал до этого, и опустился обратно на пол.

Второй хотел, чтобы они обдумали план спасения и побега, но Солдат не видел вариантов, как можно сделать это, формально не нарушив при этом четкого приказа "лечь и сдохнуть", поэтому, чтобы снова не предаваться жалости к самому себе стал мысленно перебирать в голове моменты из передач BBC о загадках древних цивилизаций. Он представлял себе удивительный город в горах Мачу-Пикчу и картины древних индейцев на плато, такие огромные, что увидеть их можно только с высоты птичьего полета. Потом как-то незаметно он переключился и стал думать о касатках, и как они охотятся на других китов. Могут несколько дней преследовать свою жертву, чтобы загнав и убив ее, съесть в итоге один только язык. Он представил себе, как останки мертвого кита опускаются на дно в такую беспросветную темноту, что ни один луч света не способен проникнуть туда. Глубже и глубже, туда, где тонны воды и мрака давят тяжелее каменных плит, где невозможна почти никакая жизнь. И нет надежды выбраться. Никак, никогда. Нет надежды. Темнота навалилась ему на грудь огромной тяжестью, бесконечность глубины без единого шанса на спасение. Без возможности сделать вдох.

Рот Солдата распахнулся в беззвучном крике. И тут же в его сон ворвался Второй. Взрывая его пышноцветием красок, образов и звуков. Сметая без следа все ужасы бездны. Все вокруг задвигалось в танце, его собственные ноги били по полу в бешеном такте барабанов. Пышная юбка, танцующей с ним партнерши взметалась вместе со страстными криками труб. Без лиц, без имен, без смысла, без времени, они танцевали среди таких же охваченных быстрой музыкой и жарким танцем людей, выкладываясь изо всех сил, всеми мышцами тела, на пределе возможностей, в радостном упоении и ликовании движения. И незнакомая красотка заходилась смехом, когда он мял двумя живыми руками ее гладкие вкусные бока сквозь тонкую ткань платья. Ее волосы волной сметало ему на лицо. А вокруг кипела, бурлила, пылала переполненная радостью жизнь.

А после звуки музыки, цвета и краски отодвинулись прочь, и его руки, гладили и мяли незнакомую женщину в густой темноте. Он вдыхал запах ее шеи, пока ее липкие от помады губы пачкали ему ухо и висок. Она часто дышала, пока он восхищенно мял ее большие мягкие груди, шептал бессмысленные нежности и упоенно ласкал ее нежное нутро пальцами. Она вся дрожала, трепетала и текла ему на руку своим женским соком, и он был благодарен и счастлив одной возможностью делать ей так хорошо. Потому что больше ничего ему было не надо. Потому что дома его пьяного и мокрого после танцев ждал тощий, маленький человек, сияющий будто солнце, и пылающий ревностью, будто дьявол. Самый прекрасный, самый важные человек, который просто не представлял насколько он нужен.

И он шипел что-то прямо в лицо, злой, расстроенный, и такой ослепительный в то же самое время, что невозможно было его понять, и Второй только смеялся в ответ, валился на него, целуя везде, где только мог дотянуться губами.

\- Боже, конечно, как ты себе это представляешь, чтобы я оставил женщину, не доставив ей удовольствия? Каким бы я был после этого джентльменом?

И каким-то образом он оказался на спине, на постели, как каждый раз в такой ситуации, и сжимал впалые щеки двумя живыми ладонями и смотрел - не мог насмотреться на ослепительное лицо над собой, черт которого не мог различить за ослепительным светом.

\- Но, ты же сам знаешь, - ласково прошептал Второй в жесткие губы, томно вытягиваясь на постели, обнимая сияющего человека ногами, - что за моим удовольствием я всегда прихожу сюда. Все мое удовольствие принадлежит только тебе. Ты один можешь дать мне его или оставить меня несчастным.

И сияющий человек взял их тело. Гневный, рассерженный, костлявый, худой, благодарный, самый важный, самый нужный. Самый-самый. Единственный, твой единственный. И каждое его движение ласкало до самых глубин, зажигая внутри тысячи волшебных сладостных искр.

\- О, боже! О, боже, да! Я только твой. Только твой.

И сияющее солнечное тело над ним и в нем с каждымрывком внутри наливалось силой и мощью, заполняло собой весь мир, всю вселенную, слепило все жарче, но вместе с тем, движения его становились милосерднее, осторожней.

\- Тебе не больно? Родной, скажи, если больно, - шептал все тот же самый любимый голос.

\- Нет, мне хорошо, - млея, сгорая, растворяясь в его сиянии, в один голос отвечали ему Второй и Солдат. - Только с тобой. Только с тобой мне так хорошо.

Он хотел ласкать живыми руками светящееся могучее тело над собой, вжаться в него еще ближе, дать его свету затопить себя изнутри и снаружи. Пусть он сгорит так, ему было не жалко себя. Ему было так сладко, что хотелось лишь одного - разделить этот восторг с тем, кого любишь. Любишь так нестерпимо сильно. Нестерпимо, невыносимо сильно.

Его тело вспыхнуло и...

Солдат проснулся. Несколько мгновений он моргал в темноте, пытаясь понять, где он находится и что происходит. Потом перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лбом в сгиб оставшейся у него руки и замер, пережидая.

Ничего. Он сможет. Бывало и хуже. Бывало.

У него всегда все было хуже.

Если не считать того, что в этот раз ему приказали умереть.

Воду в ванной так и не отключили. Он на ощупь выдавил одной рукой прямо в рот зубную пасту. Почистил зубы и ополоснулся в темноте. Потом вернулся на свое место.

"Если собираешься лежать весь день, как бревно, возьми хотя бы подушку, - посоветовал ему Второй и недовольно добавил: - Если тебе все равно уже приказали сдохнуть, как еще тебя могут наказать?"

Солдат лежал, перебирал в голове разную информацию. Мысленно собирал и разбирал автоматы различных моделей. Проходил те или иные маршруты. Считал до ста и обратно на всех языках, какие только знал. Пил воду.

Ближе к вечеру им овладело беспокойство. Оно переливалось в теле, недовольно тянуло мышцы. Хотелось двигаться, хотелось вырваться из комнаты, хотелось выполнить приказ мисс Поттс: найти мистера Стейна и бить его, пока от него не останется одна кровавая каша, хотелось делом доказать мистеру Старку, что он не бесполезен.

Чтобы сжечь недовольство в мышцах Солдат отжимался, пока не рухнул. Потом качал пресс. Потом приседал. И так до изнеможения.

Второй весь день не желал общаться с ним. Только совсем ночью, лежа без сна, Солдату удалось выманить его лаской, и тот поворчав, казалось, только для вида, почти сразу откликнулся. Они тихо ласкали друг друга и ласкались к единственной руке, без сказок и без слов, пока Солдат не забылся тягучим бессмысленным сном, на этот раз без образов и содержания.

Следующий день застал Солдата в состоянии медленного неотвратимого закипания. Полдня он метался в темноте по чертовой комнате, залезал наверх и спускался, и снова метался от стены к стене будто зверь, налетал на мебель, пинал ногами подушку, которой изначально отметил себе положенное для лежания и умирания место.

На попытки Второго успокоить его, он лишь бессмысленно огрызался, сам не зная, как оформить свой гнев и свои мысли в слова.

Слова пришли к нему только к вечеру.

\- Почему? - вслух спросил он. - Почему? Ведь в ГИДРе знали, что ты убивал их людей до того, как попал к ним. Ты убил очень много их людей. Тебе ставили это в вину? Хоть раз? Хоть один гребаный раз? Нет!

Второй благоразумно не отозвался.

\- Правильно. Потому что это только доказывало, насколько ты хорош. Тогда почему меня следует наказывать за то, что я хорошо выполнял приказ? Как и все остальные приказы. Я это умею, - Солдат коротко фыркнул. - Да я ничего не умею кроме этого. Выполнять приказы. Лучше всех. Быть эффективным. Почему ты сгодился ГИДРе, а я оказался слишком плох для мистера Старка?

"Потому что ему не нужен убийца, - тихо откликнулся Второй. - Ему был нужен протез. Он его получил. А прилагающийся убийца ему не нужен. – Второй мысленно вздохнул и мрачно добавил: - Хотя, поверь мне, за два года на фронте я убил раз в десять больше людей, чем ты за все время в ГИДРе. Но ГИДРе был нужен свой собственный суперсолдат, а Старку он без надобности".

\- А что тогда ему нужно? Что я могу ему дать? - Солдат подобрал подушку и, как запрограммированный, вернулся точно на то место, где ему велено было умереть.

"Месть за родителей, - очень грустно ответил Второй. - Боюсь, сейчас ему от нас больше ничего не надо".

Солдат свернулся на боку, привычно игнорируя знакомый голод. Пока все было терпимо. В груди болело сильнее.

"Что мне делать? - уже мысленно спросил он Второго. - Как мне спасти нас?"

"Ну, молить о прощении сейчас будет просто глупо. Даже если бы его родители были случайными жертвами, это вряд ли сработало бы. Но, судя по тому, что он рассказал, мы конкретно прикончили его стариков. - Второй невесело хмыкнул внутри. - Так что лучше даже не начинай".

В кромешной темноте Солдат притянул колени к груди. Ему было так стыдно за собственную бесполезность и слабость. Второй создал его быть сильным. Второй создал его, чтобы выживать. А он раскис и дошел до грани всего за два жалких дня.

Сколько продержался в свое время сам Второй, пока его не сломали? А его ломали куда жестче, чем просто темнотой, голодом и одиночеством.

Да и самому Солдату случалось переживать в своей жизни куда более суровые испытания.

Почему же он изнемогал от беспомощности и жалости к самому себе именно теперь?

"Потому что нам приказали умереть", - просто ответил Второй.

И Солдат понял, что его снова трясет от осознания финальности этого приказа.

Он мог терпеть одиночное заключение и голод в течении многих дней, он мог терпеть и худшие вещи, но все они были лишь проходными этапами, которые в итоге можно было пережить и двигаться дальше. Но пережить собственную смерть он никак не мог. Это было бессмысленно.

Солдат понял, что беззвучно всхлипывает, только когда ощутил, что Второй настойчиво, упорно гладит его по волосам.

«Успокойся, хороший мой, мой самый лучший. Ты справился лучше всех. Никто бы не смог сделать для нас столько, сколько сделал ты, - шептал ему Второй. – Если бы ты только знал, как я благодарен тебе за то, что ты все это время был со мной».

«Я устал, - чувствуя, что снова начинает дрожать, признался ему Солдат. – Я устал. Ты просто не представляешь, как я устал от всего».

«Тшшш… тшшш… Не думай об этом. Забудь, - ладонь закрыла ему глаза, будто в темноте это могло иметь хоть какое-то значение. – Fear-a-uata, no horoway-la. Fear-a-uata, no horoway-la. Fear-a-uata, no horoway-la. O fare thee well, love, where'er thou be", - также шепотом запел Второй в его мыслях, будто баюкая его, и снова принялся гладить его по голове.

"Я не понимаю половину слов", - чуть успокоившись под ласковыми прикосновениями, откликнулся Солдат.

"Я сам не все понимаю, - усмехнулся в его мыслях Второй. - Довольно странная колыбельная, где герой много трахается со случайными партнерами, потому что вот такая жизнь. Тупая и бестолковая. Он вроде моряк. - Второй вытер ему слезы, а потом мягко коснулся пальцами губ, и Солдат коротко поцеловал их. - Но любовь - это все равно самое важное, - неожиданно резюмировал Второй и задумчиво добавил: - Не представляю, кто мне мог петь в детстве такую песню. Точно не мама".

Солдат грустно улыбнулся.

"Спой мне еще", - попросил он.

Но тут дверь в их камеру распахнулась.

\- Джарвис, свет, - резко произнес появившийся на пороге мистер Старк, и Солдат зажмурился от разом включившегося верхнего освещения.

Несколько решительных шагов, и Старк уже угрожающе навис над ним.

\- Какого хрена ты лежишь на полу? Кровать тут для чего стоит, а? - обвиняющим тоном заявил он Зимнему Солдату.

\- Кровати не для таких, как я, - тихо ответил тот, больше всего жалея, что поздно так наползти на подушку, чтобы мистер Старк не заметил, что он забрал ее на пол.

\- Не для убийц-инвалидов, ты имеешь в виду? - хмыкнул мистер Старк, и в его резком выдохе прозвучало столько усталости, будто он не спал все это время. - Интересная у тебя логика.

"Я не буду озвучивать, что делают с такими, как я, на кровати, - зло подумал Солдат. - Не дождешься".

Но Старк вдруг неожиданно сменил тактику.

\- Ты ведь не мог не убить их, правда? - спросил он. - Ты был под этим твоим... зомби-кодом? Ты об этом хотел меня предупредить, верно?

Солдат так удивился его словам, что даже сел и снизу-вверх посмотрел на мистера Старка. Тот, как ни удивительно, отвел глаза.

\- Пеппер мне все рассказала. Она такая упорная иногда бывает, не отвяжется, пока не докажет свою точку зрения, - признал он. Потом резко взмахнул руками, прошелся из стороны в сторону. Остановился и резко указал на Солдата пальцем. - Я не буду извиняться. Можешь не ждать этого. Но, как ты насчет испанской кухни? Любишь хамон?

\- Что? – не понял Солдат.

\- Неподалеку есть отличный испанский ресторан. Ты, наверняка, голоден, как волк, а я не в настроении заказывать еду на вынос. Поехали. В дороге поговорим.

\- Я могу встать? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Солдат. – Вы отменяете свой предыдущий приказ?

\- Какой приказ? Не выдумывай всякой ерунды. Я не в состоянии запомнить все, что я говорю, - отмахнулся мистер Старк. – И переоденься. Мы все же едем в приличное заведение. Накинь какую-нибудь рубашку, чтобы не совсем светить культей.

\- Мистер Старк, - Солдат поднялся и застыл на миг, ожидая, пока у него перестанет так бешено колотиться сердце, и, когда мистер Старк остановил на нем темный, нечитаемый взгляд, тихо сказал: - Спасибо.

Брови мистера Старка удивленно приподнялись, потом он скривился, как от чего-то горького.

\- Я предпочту считать это авансом за хамон, - с ненатуральной легкостью улыбнулся он и направился к двери. – Жду тебя наверху. Не копайся тут слишком. Вдруг кто-то займет мой VIP кабинет.

\- Мистер Старк, - решившись, сказал ему в спину Солдат. – Мне жаль. Это уже ничего не изменит. Но мне очень жаль, что убийства, которые я совершал, причинили столько боли самым разным людям. Вот и вам тоже.

Мистер Старк резко обернулся, прямо посмотрел на Солдата своими внимательными большими глазами, и тот не отвел взгляда.

\- Кто приказал убить их, ты тоже не помнишь? – резко спросил он.

Зимний Солдат отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мне стирали память после каждого задания, мистер Старк, - прямо ответил он.

\- В смысле? Каким образом? – брови Старка удивленно поползли наверх.

\- Электрошоком, - сообщил Солдат. – Если бы вы приобрели меня целиком, вам бы, наверняка, приложили инструкцию, как это делать. Когда меня переуступили Штатам, со мной даже отдали образцы необходимого оборудования, а не только техническую и медицинскую документацию.

\- Да ты, действительно, настоящее живое оружие, - невесело хмыкнул Старк, и угол рта его дернулся, так и не сложившись улыбкой. – Хотя, логично. Что взять с исполнителя, если он физически не в состоянии ничего вспомнить? Умно придумано.

Зимний Солдат пожал плечами и промолчал о том, что если его оставляли продолжительные периоды времени вне крио, он непроизвольно начинал что-то вспоминать. Не было причины говорить Старку об этом, как не было, наверно, и причины сказать, то что он произнес вслух.

\- Я могу не помнить имени конкретного куратора, который отдал приказ, но это не меняет того, что все мои миссии выбирали одни и те же люди, мистер Старк.

\- И кто это был? – жадно спросил Старк.

\- Те, у кого вы меня купили.

Старк дернулся, как если бы Солдат физически оттолкнул его, посмотрел немного дико, а потом помрачнел и нахмурился.

\- Переоденься, поехали, - сказал он и буквально выбежал из комнаты паники, оставив входную дверь открытой.

Это был совсем несложный приказ.

В Ауди R8 мистера Старка был исключительно удобный салон. Солдат с удобством устроился на кожаном сиденье, стараясь не выдать выражением лица своего любопытства, пока он рассматривал все навороты на приборной панели. Но, похоже, скрыть свой интерес от мистера Старка ему все же не удалось.

\- Да, неплохая машинка, - нарочито небрежно заметил он. – Хотя Уоллес из представительства Ауди уже намекнул мне, что со дня на день у них будет новая модель. Подумываю, поменять эту старушку.

Он стартовал с места сразу же на хорошей скорости, и «старушка» без проблем немедленно набрала разгон.

Было уже темно. Они летели по почти пустой дороге в свете фонарей, и Солдату было даже немного стыдно, насколько приятным казалось почти что ощущать себя человеком.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не любил детективы. Все это «убийца – садовник», «убийца – любовник любовницы сэра Арчибальда». Тоска смертная. Самому сдохнуть можно, пока герои переворошат всю свою семейную грязь. Но, - Старк неожиданно серьезно посмотрел на него, – в детективах есть одна прекрасная вещь. Логика. И эта логика говорит нам: ищи мотив. А каким может быть мотив Оби? Ну, кроме как прибрать к рукам всю компанию целиком. Но это каким же мелочным старым перцем надо быть? В его-то годы. О вечном уже думать пора. А если к делу, я посмотрел запись вашей короткой, но эмоционально насыщенной встречи, и подумал о другом.

Старк, как ни странно, замолчал и несколько минут смотрел перед собой на дорогу.

\- Сначала мне рассказали про не имеющий аналогов советский протез, принципы работы которого неизвестны и непонятны и, скорее всего, такими и останутся, поскольку образец подлежит списанию, так как был классифицирован, как оружие. Я, естественно, клюнул, как ребенок, и не совсем легально приобрел этот протез. – Мистер Старк коротко хмыкнул и сделал странное движение шеей, будто потянул мышцу. – Они ожидали, что ты на меня сразу набросишься, интересно? Или думали, психанешь, когда я полезу в руку копаться?

\- Я… могу быть агрессивен, мистер Старк, - просто признал Солдат. – Обычно я не позволяю себя касаться. – Он невольно поежился. – Но на моих хозяев это не распространяется. Я не могу не подчиняться их приказам.

\- Возможно, мысль была в том, что раз продали не тебя, а твою руку, ты не признаешь меня, как ты это называешь, «хозяином», - мистер Старк откровенно поморщился.

\- Мистер Старк, если Рука – это часть меня, то и я - часть моей Руки, - почти ожидая того, что Старк посмеется над его убежденностью, упрямо сказал Зимний Солдат, но тот только хмыкнул:

\- Ну, лично мне твои странноватые привязанности, в любом случае, только выгодны, самурай. Едем дальше. Время идет, я жив, ты пользуешься моим гостеприимством и убивать меня, похоже, не собираешься. Враг Х предпринимает следующий ход против меня. Оби каким-то образом передают алгоритм перевода тебя в боевой режим. Зачем ему это надо, другой вопрос. Он же так угробит сердце и мозг всей корпорации, что просто глупо. Но тем не менее, он тебе этот код читает. А вот вы с Джарвисом умудряетесь его обойти и обставить.

Мистер Старк замолчал и с минуту смотрел на дорогу перед собой, не сбрасывая скорости прошел несколько крутых поворотов, вдоль берега.

\- Здесь я, видимо, должен сказать «спасибо», да? – наконец выдавил он. – Не знаю, в чем был твой… ха-ха… мотив поступить так. Ну, кроме того, что тебе, наверно, неплохо живется в моем доме. Но, тем не менее, я сейчас напрягусь и сделаю это. И даже не потому, что Пеппер сказала, что мне следовало бы сделать это. – Мистер Старк набрал в грудь воздуха и все-таки произнес: - Спасибо.

У Солдата дыхание перехватило. Он был слишком растроган и потрясен тем, что Старк действительно это сделал. И правда сказал. Будто руку пожал словами.

«Надо же, поблагодарил и не умер», - ядовито заметил внутри Солдата Второй, и Солдат даже немного на него разозлился.

\- Я не хочу вас убивать, мистер Старк, - глухо ответил Солдат. – Если возможно, я вообще никого больше не хочу убивать.

\- Радостно слышать, мистер Смертельный Удар, - Старк снова закрылся своей привычно броней сарказма. – А теперь давай подумаем, что было бы, если бы Оби дочитал код и отдал приказ меня убить.

\- Я бы вас убил, - честно признал Солдат.

\- И как бы ты это сделал?

\- Ну, это зависит от инструкций, которые оставил бы мне мистер Стейн, - пожал плечами Солдат. – Скажем, если бы вы приехали со спутницей, я бы дождался, когда вы закончите, перерезал вам горло во сне, а ее задушил. Изобразил бы в спальне следы борьбы, оставил ее отпечатки пальцев на ноже, а сам нож – возле тела. А ее труп расчленил и утопил.

\- Миленько, - дрогнувшим голосом выдавил Старк и прокашлялся. – А если бы я приехал без женщины?

\- Алкогольная интоксикация и автомобильная авария, - предположил Солдат и, подумав, добавил еще несколько вариантов: – Или пьяным захлебнулись в бассейне. Напились и устроили пожар в мастерской. – Солдат не думал, что у Старка еще остались наркотические вещества, иначе предложил бы еще и банальную передозировку.

\- Так послушаешь тебя и невольно задумаешься, что алкоголь убивает, - мрачно заметил Старк и снова так резко выкрутил руль на скорости, что шины автомобиля завизжал по асфальту.

\- Ладно, смотрим дальше, - продолжил Старк. – Когда они поняли, что с кодом не вышло, тут же нанесли новый удар и подсунули мне запись с убийством родителей. – Тони откровенно зажмурился, а потом снова уставился на дорогу. – Она уже была на моем компьютере в офисе и включилась сразу же, автоматически. Я проверил записи охраны. Их заменил кто-то, у кого есть доступ, что опять же не только не исключает причастность Оби, но даже как бы мне намекает. Ну, мы оба знаем, что я сорвался, приехал домой и кинулся на тебя. Предполагалось что? Что я наброшусь на тебя, и ты убьешь меня, отбиваясь?

\- Я мог бы, - признал Солдат. – Но мисс Поттс четко сказала мне защищать вас.

\- Спасибо, Пеппер, - хмыкнул мистер Старк.

Несколько минут они оба молчали, Солдат любовался огнями редких богатых вилл на побережье и тем, как они отражаются в океане.

\- Пеппер предложила мне обдумать, как это выглядело бы, если бы помимо моего хладного тела в моем доме обнаружили бы явные доказательства того, что у меня негласно жил еще один человек, причем даже не в гостевой спальне, которой у меня просто нет, а в помещении соседнем с мастерской, - вдруг сказал мистер Старк. – По свидетельствам немногочисленных очевидцев, ветеран и инвалид. А если копнут дальше, без документов и места жительства. То есть живой человек, свободу которого я, вероятно, ограничивал, нарушал гражданские права и – ха-ха! – использовал, как модель для разработки экспериментального протеза. Без нотариально заверенного согласия на таковые работы. Круто, да? Новостные ленты разорвало бы от такого скандала. «Бесчеловечные эксперименты Тони Старка стоили ему жизни». «Глава «Старк Индастриз» тыкал паяльником в своего раба». «Миллиардер убит инвалидом». «Тони Старк – подпольный рабовладелец и садист – гибнет от рук одной из своих жертв». – Мистер Старк рассерженно фыркнул. – Поверь мне, скандал был бы громче самой истории убийства. Акции компании бы рухнули в бездну. Контракты с правительством оказались бы под вопросом. И вот тут я почти готов поверить, что Оби быстренько обанкротил бы нашу компанию. При этом сам же выкупил бы с молотка все имущество и перенанял стоящий персонал. А контракты перешли бы уже к новой компании. Черт, не могу в это поверить. Я как-то привык видеть свое имя на том, что мы производим. «Стейн индастриз», отстойно звучит, согласись? Боеголовки «Стейн». Тупость какая.

Солдат решил, что этот вопрос не требует ответа.

\- И все равно, мне надо поймать Оби за руку, - сворачивая на стоянку, украшенную подсвеченными барельефами быков гасиенды, резюмировал Старк. – Оби не дал компании рухнуть, когда не стало отца. Оби хваткий бизнесмен, но ничего не понимает в самих технологиях. Ладно, приехали, хочу есть.

Нутро Солдата нетерпеливо сжалось от этих слов, так что он, не дожидаясь приказа, вперед Старка выбрался из машины.

В ресторане мистер Старк явно был любимым и важным гостем. Их встретил главный менеджер и, расшаркиваясь, проводил в особый кабинет с выходящей на берег террасой, откуда, как с балкона, открывался вид на небольшую сцену, откуда лилалсь живая музыка. Бросив на Солдата странный (виноватый?) взгляд, мистер Старк заказал лично пришедшему к нему шеф-повару почти все меню, чем привел последнего в состояние едва скрываемого ликования.

За едой имя Обадайи Стейна больше не упоминалось. Как и всегда легко перескакивающий с темы на тему, мистер Старк живо расписывал Солдату новую ракетную систему Иерихон, делая это так увлеченно и даже красиво, что Солдат так заслушался, что напрочь забыл о своем решении осторожно пробовать все маленькими кусочками, чтобы не повторять ошибок с пиццей, и в два глотка заглотив порцию томатного супа с морепродуктами и приятным названием «вискайский», бодро заглатывал куски хамона и сыра, а потом набросился на черного ангуса. С одной рукой, не имея возможности резать мясо ножом и вилкой, он кусал прямо от своей порции мяса. И только один раз отвлекся, увидев, как мистер Старк наливает им полные бокалы темного ароматно пахнущего вина.

\- Вы за рулем, - просто сказал он, отбирая у Старка его бокал. – А мне еще не доводилось водить машины с одной рукой.

Старк удивленно приподнял брови и засмеялся:

\- Расслабься, поборник трезвости, Джарвис контролирует автопилот автомобиля.

\- Мистер Старк, а можно спросить, что он такое?

\- Конечно, можно, - Старк отобрал свой бокал обратно и скорей отпил из него. – Но сначала скажи, после моей речи лично ты бы купил мою систему Иерихон?

\- У меня нет денег, мистер Старк, - прямо ответил Солдат, но, похоже, этот ответ ничуть не смутил его собеседника.

\- Но ты бы хотел?

Солдат на минуту представил бункер в Оймяконе, радостным фейерверком взлетающий в небо, а потом еще с дюжину других владений и зданий ГИДРы, которые постигла бы та же участь, и жадно закивал.

\- Ну, значит, они и подавно купятся, - хмыкнул Старк и чокнулся с бокалом, к которому Солдат еще не притронулся. – А теперь расскажу тебе про Джарвиса, мой каменный человек.

Домой они вернулись ближе к полуночи, и мистер Старк был даже почти не пьян. Накормленный и загруженный информацией Солдат подрагивал от желания, наконец, рвануть на пробежку и потом искупаться. Но сначала:

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк, - расставаясь с хозяином у ведущей вниз лестницы сказал Солдат. И не стал уточнять «спасибо, что поверили», «спасибо, что разрешили покидать камеру», «спасибо, что накормили».

Подвижные черты лица мистера Старка дрогнули, и он вдруг сказал:

\- Как там тебе требуется отдать приказ? Повелеваю тебе спать на кровати. Отныне и присно и вовеки веков, аминь. Это же просто душераздирающее зрелище, как ты лежишь жалкий на полу и сам себя гладишь по голове. Даже я собакой злобной себя почувствовал, а это о чем-то да говорит. Словом, больше никакого самоуничижения. Серьезно. Если тебе не нравится матрас, скажи Пеппер, пусть закажет тверже или мягче, как тебе надо. Мы же здесь взрослые люди.

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк, - еще раз повторил Солдат и, не удержавшись, добавил: – Вы невероятно добры ко мне.

Старк даже вздрогнул.

\- Не стоит. Ты же мне вроде как, наверно, жизнь спас, - Старк коротко неловко дернул плечом, а потом прямо спросил: - Как мне тебя отблагодарить? По-настоящему. Чего ты хочешь?

И Солдат понял, что он спрашивает это серьезно. Абсолютно серьезно. Сердце бешено заколотилось в его груди, Зимний Солдат набрал воздуха, решаясь, и быстро сказал:

\- Верните мне Руку.

\- Руку? В смысле, твою руку-протез? – удивился Старк. – Ну, ладно. Хорошо. Завтра же соберу и поставлю ее обратно. Хотя, стой, надо же купить сначала сам-знаешь-что для наркоза. Это дело пары часов. Вот только, черт, я же завтра улетаю.

Сердце Солдата то взмывало к небу, то ухало вниз от каждой его новой фразы.

\- Но это недолго. Буквально сутки, туда-обратно. А потом приделаю тебе твою руку и вплотную займусь Оби.

Солдат заставил себя успокоить дыхание. Терпение было одной из его сильных сторон.

\- Желаю вам приятной поездки, мистер Старк, - вежливо сказал он.

\- Да какой там, - отмахнулся тот. – Чувствую себя коммивояжёром. Буду впаривать мой Иерихон нашей доблестной армии в Афганистане. Не поездочка, а мечта.

\- Мистер Старк, могу я поехать с вами? – жадно спросил Солдат. – Ваши враги не остановятся. Они нанесут новый удар.

На минуту Старк задумался. Но потом покачал головой:

\- Я лечу личным самолетом и со мной будет Роуди. И наши славные вооруженные силы. К тому же, это всего сутки. Не паникуй, самурай.

Солдат был не согласен с мистером Старком, но четко понял, что светить его на людях тот не хочет. Солдат решил не спорить и отнестись с уважением к желаниям своего хозяина.

И зря. Из Афганистана Старк не вернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Fear-a-uata, no horoway-la…» Ирландская колыбельная, слова из припева


	7. Али-Баба и сорок разбойников

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Знаете, - Солдат прикрыл глаза и мягко, дремотно произнес: - когда один человек узнал, что его друг, возможно, попал в плен, он самовольно пересек границу, в одиночку проник на базу противника и освободил почти четыреста человек пленных. В том числе и своего друга. – Солдат хмыкнул и почувствовал, как его губы незнакомо растянула улыбка. Улыбка Второго. – А ведь он даже не был настоящим военным.
> 
> Полковник Роудс странно посмотрел на него, а потом спросил:
> 
> \- Это так ты потерял руку?
> 
> \- Нет, что вы, полковник, - удивился Солдат. – Это было очень давно. Я тогда еще не родился.

2008 год. Вилла в Малибу. Афганистан. Вилла в Малибу.

«Твой прогноз, что с нами будет, если Старк действительно мертв?»

«Он не мертв, - хмуро ответил Солдат. - Мы оба знаем, что пока не нашли тело....»

«Но если все-таки, - не унимался Второй. И когда Солдат так и не ответил ему, наконец высказал то, что собирался сказать с самого начала: - Вот было бы здорово, если б нас забрала Пеппер».

«С какой это радости? У мисс Поттс слабость к мистеру Старку, а не к тебе», - хмыкнул Солдат, он уже пару раз одергивал Второго, ловя на том, как тот откровенно флиртовал с мисс Поттс. Даже пригрозил запереть его внутри, если он не перестанет. Несмотря на совершенно невинный характер его заигрываний, Солдат всерьез опасался, что Второй может просто не чувствовать ту грань, за которой подобные вещи приобретали серьезный характер. А подобные вещи всегда плохо для них кончались.

«Ну, Пеппер же может захотеть взять себе что-то на память. О Тони».

«Тогда она Дубину возьмет. А не однорукого мужика, который месяца здесь не пробыл».

Второй рассержено замолчал, очевидно, признав его правоту.

Солдат легонько потрепал его по щеке. Он вовсе не хотел ссориться. И прекрасно понимал, что Второй переживает за них и их возможное будущее. Вот и пытается заработать им лишние очки у куратора. Чисто по-человечески.

Второй все же был слишком человеком, Солдату иногда это изрядно мешало.

Сам Солдат был скорее сердит на мисс Поттс.

Как только подтвердилась информация о разгроме американского военного каравана в Ираке и о том, что среди погибших тело Старка найдено не было, Солдат подал ей запрос на комплектацию провизией, амуницией и вооружением и отправку его в указанный квадрат.

Мисс Поттс повела себя нехарактерно для куратора. Она закусила губу, крепко сжала руку Солдата и спросила:

\- Значит, ты веришь, что он жив?

\- Нельзя утверждать обратное, пока не будет найдено и опознано тело, - логично ответил ей Солдат.

\- Спасибо, - неожиданно сказала мисс Поттс. – Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня.

Солдат не понял. Он вроде как говорил очевидные вещи.

\- Но один ты туда не отправишься, - снова сжав его руку, твердо сказала мисс Поттс. - Я поговорю с полковником Роудсом. Он организует спасательную операцию. Вам будут нужны еще люди.

Только многолетняя выдержка удержала Солдата от того, чтобы не скривиться.

Блядская команда поддержки. Как же он их терпеть не мог. Сначала бродят за тобой, как безмозглое баранье стадо: "Бееее, Зимний Солдат, подать тебе гранатомет или Ми-6? Беееее, Зимний Солдат", а как только он выполнит миссию и его заново упакуют в магнитные наручники и электрошоковый ошейник, начинают выделываться друг перед другом: "Слышали, говорят: патлатая шлюха сосет, как вакуумный пылесос?" Он не раз и не два укорачивал особенно борзых на дюйм другой возбужденной смелости.

Откуда им было догадаться, какая паника накатывала на него в такие моменты, каким острым был страх, что если он не успеет, Второй может обмануться, повестись на прикосновение пальцев к волосам, тепло ладони на щеке, едва уловимые для кого-то другого призраки нежности в том, что с ним делали. Второго тянуло к ним, как магнитом. Он был бессилен перед этим. И кроме Солдата некому было защитить его от последствий.

Так что, когда полковник Роудс отнесся к идее скептически, Солдат сначала совсем не огорчился. Откуда ему было знать, что другие варианты отправки его в Афганистан на поиски Старка, кроме как силами армии США, мисс Поттс в принципе не рассматривались?

К тому же она первой же фразой разом угробила всю не слишком продуманную легенду мистера Старка. Просто привела его в гостиную, где ждал полковник Роудс, и попросила:

\- Пожалуйста, можешь рассказать полковнику, что ты предлагаешь.

Роудс на миг поднял брови, а потом выразительно скривился.

\- Ясно. Значит, великий немой заговорил? Поздравляю, Джефф. Или ты не Джефф?

\- Маркус Фернандо Торес, - сам еще не зная зачем (вероятно, сказалось общение с Тони) соврал Солдат. – К вашим услугам, полковник. Слышу и говорю, боеспособен на семьдесят пять процентов.

\- Ох, Тони, - бесцельно воззвал куда-то в потолок Роудс. – И для чего надо было меня обманывать?

\- Спросишь его, после того, как он вернется домой, - неожиданно жестко ответила мисс Поттс.

Сидевший на полукруглом диване цвета слоновой кости полковник Роудс выжидающе посмотрел на Солдата. Тот закрыл глаза и выдохнул воздух. Вообще-то мистер Старк не давал ему разрешения посещать первый этаж в его отсутствие, но его привела сюда мисс Поттс, и через окно было видно океан, и полковник был в форме, стало быть был на службе…

Так что Солдат предельно сжато и конкретно изложил ему предварительный план поисков и освобождения мистера Старка.

Полковник Роудс выслушал его молча, и Солдат по лицу его видел, очень хотел бы поддержать идею. И, черт подери, если бы интересующий ГИДРу человек был в плену, Солдату уже бы дали карт бланш на операцию как минимум четвертого уровня с привлечением всех запрошенных им средств и ресурсов. Но…

\- База террористов скрыта где-то глубоко в горах. Ее ищут уже много времени, - неохотно возразил Роудс.

\- Я бывал там, - перебил его Солдат и решил на всякий случай уточнить. – В Гиндукуше. В Афганистане, в горах. Я найду этих маджахедов.

\- Речь идет про «Десять колец», - холодно поправил его Роудс.

\- Это принципиальная разница, полковник? - спокойно возразил Солдат.

Роудс покачал головой, взглянул на мисс Поттс и сказал:

\- Я займусь этим, Пеппер. Я продавлю вопрос о поисках. Сделаю все, что смогу, - Роудс повернулся к Солдату и протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. – Место консультанта – максимум, что я могу обещать. Зарплата откровенно позорная, но на других условиях сейчас предложить ничего не могу.

\- Зарплата меня не интересует, - оборвал его Солдат. – Сэр, мы теряем время. Надо найти мистера Старка.

Роудс все же пожал ему руку и так серьезно кивнул, что Солдат счел вопрос исчерпанным и практически решенным.

В тот же день он подал запрос Джарвису на изучение топографических карт Афганистана. По возможности, самых свежих и максимально подробных. Джарвис, такой же строгий и сдержанный, как и все время с момента исчезновения Старка, отреагировал молниеносно, загрузив в доступный Солдату компьютер карты аэрофотосъемок и даже съемок с орбиты.

Солдат изучал их, запоминал и думал, думал. Сопоставлял, анализировал, смотрел заново, тер глаза, пытаясь вспомнить что-то кроме завываний ветра, песка во рту, в носу и в ушах, густой гари, повалившей от ехавшей перед ними машины, и крови их водителя Коли Петренко, вдруг окатившей его с головы до ног.

Солдат почти не помнил Афганистан и был благодарен своим кураторам за возможность его забыть. Ему хватало того, что даже после кресла, он сухо и ясно ненавидел этот негостеприимный, суровый и нищий кусок земного шара, вечно влекущий больших игроков, кажется, за счет одного только своего географического положения.

Солдат торопился, отбирая и просчитывая в голове наиболее вероятные места расположения базы моджахедов. Уменьшил количество тренировок и ел прямо перед экраном компьютера, чтобы выиграть время.

Но дни шли. И шли. Солдат уже во сне видел склоны и обрывы Гиндукуша, горные хребты Сафедкох и Сиахкох. Бродил по пустыням Гармсер и Регистан, и больше похожей на гигантский бескрайний пустырь Дашти-Марго.

Днем он просчитывал все новые и новые варианты спасательных операций. Выбраковывал, перепланировал, меняя количество людей и тактику атаки в зависимости от рельефа и характера местности, где могут держать мистера Старка.

За первой неделей пошла вторая, потом еще одна. С исчезновения Старка прошел месяц.

Спасательная операция так и не началась.

Солдат был крайне недоволен таким результатом. Просто возмущен этим. Да что кривить душой, он был в ярости.

«Чертовы военные бюрократы! Если ГИДРе надо было кого-то извлечь, согласование никогда не занимало так много времени», – жаловался Солдат Второму.

«Возможно, в этот раз ГИДРе как раз не надо, чтобы «кого-то» нашли», - логично возражал ему тот.

«Мистер Старк поставляет им оружие, он очень талантливый изобретатель. Зачем им избавляться от него?»

«Говард Старк тоже был талантливым изобретателем и поставлял им оружие. Тебя же послали его убить?»

Солдат не отвечал даже в мыслях, только закрывал ладонью лицо и ждал, когда отпустит.

В каждый ее визит он буквально изводил мисс Поттс, снова и снова запрашивая разрешения отправить его в Афганистан.

Но из ее ответов было ясно, что у Роудса что-то не очень получается организовать спасательную миссию. Сложности и задержки возникали на самых неожиданных уровнях.

Мисс Поттс каждый раз сильно расстраивалась, когда рассказывала ему об этом. И Солдату следовало бы волноваться, потому что ему не следовало огорчать куратора. За долгие годы он отлично усвоил, что подобное не несло для него ничего хорошего. Но он тоже был недоволен мисс Поттс. Ее приказ сидеть и ждать начала официально спасательной операции полковника Роудса противоречил изначальной установке «защищать мистера Старка».

Второй сочувствовал мисс Поттс, и то и дело влезал в их разговоры со словами поддержки и утешения. И Солдат сердился и на него тоже. Хотя сам видел, как она измучена переживаниями и свалившейся на нее с исчезновением Старка лавиной проблем с компанией. По большому счету было чудом, как она вообще находила время приезжать, чтобы навещать его. Ну хотя бы об Обадайе можно было временно не беспокоиться. Он решал какие-то вопросы с советом директоров Старк Индастриз и не вылезал из Нью-Йорка и Вашингтона.

«Если мисс Поттс не заберет нас, мы опять попадем в ГИДРу», - сказал Второй, когда они ночью лежали на шезлонге возле бассейна и смотрели на звезды на небе.

«Они меня списали. Я им больше без надобности», - возразил Солдат.

«И ты им поверил?»

«Какая разница? – огрызнулся Солдат. – Я не хочу об этом думать. Я хочу приказ найти мистера Старка».

«Если бы наши желания были конями, - не совсем понятно ответил Второй, и сменил тему: - Если Старк все же жив, как думаешь, его сломали?»

«Пуганули точно. Сломали вряд ли, - сказал Солдат. – Он заносчивый, но при этом очень хитрый».

В небе над ним сияли далекие звезды. По поверхности бассейна у его ног мягко бежала рябь. С ним лично прямо сейчас все было хорошо, но расслабиться и получать удовольствие не выходило.

Когда прошло два месяца, в очередную бесполезную встречу с Роудсом Солдат спросил:

\- Полковник Роудс, я не понимаю, почему у вас ничего не получается. Я думал вы друзья с мистером Старком?

\- Не надо стыдить меня, мистер Торес, - хмуро посмотрел на него Роудс. – Да, мы с Тони давние крепкие друзья. Но в таких вопросах дружба решает еще не все.

\- Знаете, - Солдат прикрыл глаза и мягко, дремотно произнес: - когда один человек узнал, что его друг, возможно, попал в плен, он самовольно пересек границу, в одиночку проник на базу противника и освободил почти четыреста человек пленных. В том числе и своего друга. – Солдат хмыкнул и почувствовал, как его губы незнакомо растянула улыбка. Улыбка Второго. – А ведь он даже не был настоящим военным.

Полковник Роудс странно посмотрел на него, а потом спросил:

\- Это так ты потерял руку?

\- Нет, что вы, полковник, - удивился Солдат. – Это было очень давно. Я тогда еще не родился.

Он знал, что тот, о ком он говорил, был Сияющий Человек, которого так ждал Второй. И очень пожалел, что не упомянул о нем раньше. Потому что, кажется, именно после этого разговора дело вдруг сдвинулось с мертвой точки и завертелось, как по волшебству. Уже на следующей день, мисс Поттс привезла ему документы на имя Маркуса Ф.Тореса, временный контракт с армией США, страховку и еще какие-то бумаги, которые он не задумываясь подписал буквами МТ. А после Хеппи доставил его в военный лагерь, где полковник Роудс загружал свою команду в брюхо Globemaster III. Внутри уже призывно темнела техника.

В кармане Солдата пикнул сотовый телефон с единственным контактом, обозначенным просто ПП.

«Будь осторожен. Слушайся Роудса. Ни на шаг не отходи от него».

Солдат тихо матернулся по-русски и поник. А у него был такой прекрасный план, по прибытии на место незаметно угнать какой-нибудь SUV и преспокойно провести спасательную операцию своими силами. Но новый приказ мисс Поттс скрутил его буквально по рукам и ногам.

Перелет прошел без происшествий. Он держался поближе к Роудсу, как было приказано, но при этом старался не слишком попадаться на глаза и не раздражать и без того заведенного полковника. Похоже, ему это удалось.

Авиабазу Баграм к северу от Кабула он помнил еще с тех времен, когда она принадлежала советским войскам. Оставленный после посадки без присмотра Солдат нашел место, где раньше был памятник пятерым советским летчикам-интернационалистам. Постоял немного молча. Стараясь совсем ни о чем не думать. По счастью они не провели там слишком много времени, перезагрузились в наземный караван и тронулись в путь на меньшую военную базу на востоке, ближе к границе с Пакистаном.

В дороге Солдат большей частью спал. Не видя способа обойти приказ мисс Поттс, он сердился, но знал, что ничего поделать нельзя. Поэтому спал.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до места и устроились, снова началась какая-то тягомотина. Ну, полковник Роудс хотя бы собрал совещание с командирами разных частей, дислоцированных на базе, и дал Зимнему Солдату изложить свои соображения, касательно предполагаемого месторасположения базы. На последовавшем обсуждении ему остаться не разрешили, но после в горы были направлены разведывательные команды. Солдат сидел на земле, возле палатки полковника Роудса и бросал маленькие камешки в борта запаркованных чуть дальше броневиков. Галька отскакивала от кузовов со смешным звуком «плонк!»

Не отходить от полковника Роудса. Плонк!

Слушаться полковника Роудса. Плонк!

Быть осторожным. Плонк!

Защищать мистера Старка. Плонк! Плонк! Плонк!!! Плонк!!!!

Как можно было дать Зимнему Солдату взаимоисключающие указания? Следовало признать, мисс Поттс оказалась совершенно некомпетентна в качестве куратора.

«Зато она хороший человек», - сказал Второй.

Плонк! Плонк!

«Хочешь я расскажу тебе сказку про Али-Бабу и сорок разбойников?» – осторожно спрашивал Второй.

«Только если в конце он всех их перебил», - мрачно ответил Солдат.

«Не он сам. Они погибли страшной смертью от рук вдовы его брата», - сразу выдал всю интригу Второй.

Что ж, смерть от ожогов кипящим маслом, пожалуй, действительно можно было внести в полсотни наиболее хреновых способов уйти из жизни. 

Машины приезжали и уезжали. Солдат научился вскрывать упаковку стандартных МRE-рационов одной рукой, и при каждой возможности капал Роудсу на мозги, что возможно им стоит отправиться в разведывательную операцию самостоятельно.

Они даже успели сделать четыре таких вылазки, только одна из которых закончилась прямым столкновением с талибами (теперь душманов так полагалось называть), к тому моменту, как пришло сообщение о взрывах и яростной перестрелке в одном из обозначенных Солдатом потенциальных убежищ, а также неизвестном летательном объекте, стартовавшем оттуда и потерпевшем аварию на несколько миль южнее, где-то в пустыне.

Похоже, так и не дождавшись их, мистер Старк спас себя сам.

\- Сэр, запрашиваю разрешения… - начал Солдат.

\- Всем свободным бойцам! Необходимо прочесать местность. Мне нужны все, - не обратил на него внимания Роудс. – И вертолет. Два вертолета.

В вертолет Солдата не взяли, но он не особенно и огорчился. Вертолеты были крупными целями, беззащитными перед огнем из надежно укрытых зенитных точек. А, впрочем, в Афганистане все было целями. И все было беззащитно. Но зато стоило полковнику улететь, Солдат получил относительную свободу передвижений и смог примкнуть к пехотинцам, отправленным прочесывать пустыню. 

Парни брели по зыбкому мелкому песку на расстоянии метра-двух друг от друга, осматривая пустыню.

\- Здорово, должно быть, быть Старком, - краем уха уловил Солдат их разговор. – Пропадешь, и все тебя ищут. Вертолеты туда-сюда гоняют.

\- Чего ты ворчишь? За ним такие деньги стоят, какие тебе и во сне не снились. Надежда Америки. Не чета таким бобби, как мы с тобой. Мы пропадем, так только цифры в списке MIA* останутся.

«Так сами согласились лететь сюда, - подумал Солдат. – Не подневольные».

И тут же вспомнил, как один из бойцов ГИДРы, одернул другого, пытавшегося сорвать злость на раненном Солдате после проваленной миссии.

«Ты что – идиот? – сказал он. – В него столько денег вбухано, а таких как мы глупые бабы еще нарожают».

Солдат брел по пустыне, щурился на круживших на огромной высоте хищных птиц, косился в ту сторону, откуда тянуло дымом.

И, наверное, было правильно, что мистера Старка нашел не он, а именно его друг, полковник Роудс. Потому что друзья должны приходить на помощь друг другу. За этим они и существуют.

И, наверное, было правильно, что все-таки улизнувший в сторону гор Солдат, успел до заката осмотреть пожарище в ущелье между горами (потенциальное убежище №6 в его списке), добить нескольких раненных талибов (не из жалости или милосердия, а просто потому что их стоило добить в любом случае), осмотреть пещеры, где явно держали мистера Старка и найти лежавший на мешках с изображениями американского флага труп худого интеллигентного старика, явно тоже пленника этих пещер. Ничего не зная о нем, Солдат забрал его из катакомб, взвалив себе на плечо, и похоронил в небольшой расщелине чуть дальше в горах, основательно завалив ее камнями. Обычно его такие вещи не волновали, но что-то в лице старика заставило его это сделать. Хотя бы потому, что уходя Солдат буквально слышал, как потянулись обратно к трупам шакалы, трусливо разбежавшиеся при его появлении.

Он даже успел вернутся на базу до отбытия вертолета с мистером Старком, и вместе с ним и Роудсом отправится в Баграм. Сам мистер Старк, когда Солдат наконец увидел его, выглядел на удивление неплохо для человека почти три месяца проведшего в плену. Если не считать святящегося круга у него в груди, который он сам называл «дуговым реактором», солнечных ожогов на плечах и нескольких крупных царапин на лице, мистер Старк был в полном порядке.

\- О, самурай, и ты тоже здесь, - приветствовал он Солдата, стоило тому подняться на борт. – Рад видеть. Я тут вспоминал тебя. – Мистер Старк хмыкнул и потер левое плечо. – И нашу общую подружку. Скажу прямо, много о ней думал.

\- Я рад, что вы живы, мистер Старк, - просто сказал Солдат и поскольку вблизи Старк все же выглядел усталым и каким- то озадаченным, добавил: – Миссия завершена. Вы молодец.

Мистер Старк удивленно посмотрел на него, поджал губы и коротко кивнул.

***

В аэропорту их встречали мисс Пеппер и Хеппи. Они посадили Старка в его машину и увезли куда-то. Солдат получил от безразличного молодого лейтенанта указания зайти в административный отдел, подписал там какие-то тупые бумаги уже привычным МТ и получил свой чек от армии США. С каменным лицом он спрятал его во внутренний карман своей сумки, размышляя о том, что хорошо, что он все-таки не собака и не винтовка, тогда у него бы и сумки с карманом не было. Так бы и бегал с чеком в зубах. Или тупо лежал с ним на полу, вполне отражая всю нелепость сложившейся ситуации.

До Малибу он удачно доехал автостопом. А там удобнее закинул сумку с вещами за спину и с удовольствием добрался до виллы Мистера Старка бегом. Джарвис открыл ему двери гаража и поздравил с «благополучным возвращением».

\- Мистер Старк жив. И скоро приедет домой, - скорее сообщил ему Солдат, предположив, что Джарвис вероятно очень переживает.

\- О, я знаю, сэр, - ответил бестелесный голос. – Он дал пресс-конференцию, которая сейчас во всех новостях.

\- Все так рады? – немного удивился Солдат, не ожидавший столь бурного восторга по поводу возвращения Старка после того, сколько тянули со спасательной операцией.

\- Дело не совсем в этом, - деликатно ответил Джарвис. – Видите ли, мистер Старк объявил о своем решении прекратить выпуск оружия.

\- Naigralsya v voynuschku, - хмыкнул Солдат и пошел принять душ в своей комнате.

Его рука все так же лежала в мастерской Старка на верстаке, частично разобранная на детали. Солдат не стал здороваться с ней, чтобы не беспокоить ее сказочный сон.

И не стал думать о том, означают ли слова мистера Старка об оружии то, что он не собирается выполнять данное ему обещание.

Солдат успел принять душ, проинспектировать продукты в своем холодильнике в гараже мистера Старка, пожрать и даже посмотреть фильм о вымирающей народности Огненной Земли и немного подремать в мягком кресле, прежде чем мистер Старк вернулся.

Прошло еще несколько часов, Солдат посмотрел еще один фильм. На этот раз о том, как и почему человеческий глаз воспринимает разные цвета и из чего в древние времена люди делали краски, а потом немного почитал фантастическую книгу, которую мисс Поттс принесла ему еще до того, как началась вся эта история с Афганистаном. Солдат читал, но хотя Второй и любил фантастику, сосредоточиться на тексте не получалось. Сквозь прозрачное стекло он все время видел, как то и дело включается и выключается свет этажом выше.

Солдат отложил книгу и забрался на верхний уровень. Стеклянная стена предсказуемо было непрозрачной.

\- Джарвис, мистер Старк лег? – осторожно постарался узнать он.

\- Он ложился и вставал несколько раз, сэр, - также аккуратно ответил ему Джарвис.

\- Джарвис, мистер Старк пьет виски? Много уже выпил?

\- Три стакана и явно не имеет намеренья останавливаться, - в вежливом тоне Джарвиса отчетливо угадывалась тревога. – У него учащенный пульс, повышенное давление и неправильный мышечный тонус.

\- Джарвис, - Солдат коснулся ладонью непрозрачной стены и попросил: - Джарвис, можешь запросить у него разрешения для меня поговорить с ним.

\- Конечно, сэр, - кажется, почти с благодарностью ответил Джарвис и неожиданно добавил: - Постарайтесь убедить его поспать. Ему явно необходим отдых.

Солдат сосредоточенно вспоминал финский счет, пока ждал реакции мистера Старка на его запрос, но по факту успел досчитать только до восьми. Стеклянная стена стала прозрачной, электронный замок возле двери пикнул зеленым. Сидевший по ту сторону на кровати мистер Старк приветственно поднял стакан со звякнувшими на дне кубиками льда.

\- Составишь компанию? – устало спросил он у вышедшего к нему Солдата. – Только сам себе наливай. У меня тут не бар, и я не бармен. Самообслуживание наш путь. Помоги себе сам. – Старк коротко без юмора усмехнулся.

Солдат вообще-то не собирался пить, тем более, что алкоголь на него не действовал, но поддержать атмосферу было правильно, поэтому он соорудил себе в стакане композицию из кубиков льда, аналогичную той, что была у мистера Старка, и щедро залил ее сверху густо пахнущим виски. А потом вернулся к Старку и опустился по диагонали от него в низкое широкое кресло.

Они помолчали.

\- Не можете заснуть, мистер Старк? – наконец озвучил Солдат очевидную вещь.

Старк дернул плечом, коротко фыркнул в стакан.

\- Вы вернулись домой, мистер Старк, - заверил его Солдат. – Это состоявшийся факт. Он не изменится, если вы разрешите себе отдохнуть и поспите. Вам это необходимо. Всем это необходимо. Не волнуйтесь, я буду караулить, пока вы спите. Я никого к вам не подпущу.

\- Спасибо, но не нужно, - Старк отмахнулся свободной рукой. – Я вполне доверяю Джарвису. Дело не в этом, самурай. Я хочу спать, очень хочу, но не могу уснуть. – Старк поднял на Солдата усталые темные глаза, снова уткнулся в стакан, а потом с тихим вызовом сказал: - Ты хоть представляешь себе, какого мне пришлось? Подчиняться под дулами автоматов? Делать то, что заставляли мои враги? Без прав, без свободы выбора. Представляешь, какого это: быть в плену?

Солдат знал, что нельзя так делать, но не выдержал и улыбнулся:

\- Сэр, а я сам где?

Старк резко вздернул подбородок вверх и их взгляды встретились.

\- Не начинай это, - недовольно сказал мистер Старк. – Честное слово, мне сейчас собственного дерьма хватает. – Он отставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу.

И тут Солдату внезапно пришло в голову такое простое, логичное решение.

\- Мистер Старк, чтобы вам спокойно уснуть, вам надо их поиметь.

\- Я их уже поимел, - отмахнулся мистер Старк.

\- Я хочу сказать, не в переносном смысле, в буквальном, - Солдат тоже отставил свой стакан, поднялся и стащил с кровати лежавшее в ногах бесполезное длинное и узкое покрывало из какой-то нарочито натуральной некрашеной ткани. – Вам надо победить их как мужчине. Избить врага, подчинить его своей воле, прогнуть и поиметь. Тогда он не будет иметь над вами власти. Это же просто.

Мистер Старк явно хотел что-то спросить, но при виде того, как Солдат зажав зубами один конец покрывала, сноровисто оборачивает им себе голову, сооружая отдаленное подобие головного убора талибов, вдруг сосредоточенно нахмурился и промолчал.

\- Давайте, мистер Старк. Это поможет. Поверьте мне, я уже делал подобное. Я не такой уж плохой актер, - Солдат запахнул оставшимся длинным концом покрывала нижнюю половину лица и пустое левое плечо и, немного изменив голос, сказал по-турецки, так как не знал ни одного из афганских языков: - Мерхаба. Ийакшамлар. Тувалет нэрэдэ. Ды шара, капылы. Сыктыр гит!**

Это было в сущности почти все, что сразу пришло ему в голову, не считая «Тышыкур эдерим», слов благодарности, которые со своим нежным звучанием показались ему неуместными в этой запугивательной имитации.

Мистер Старк поднял брови, потом слегка нетвердо поднялся на ноги.

\- Капылы! Ды шара! – еще грубее прошипел на него Солдат, провоцируя Старка короткими нарочито агрессивными телодвижениями, намеренно сокращая расстояние между ними.

\- Ублюдок, - коротко ответил тот и замахнулся явно боксерским ударом.

Он был пьян намного сильнее, чем Солдат решил поначалу. От этого все становилось еще проще. Он дал удару Старка пройти вскользь по его груди, сдвигаясь с основной траектории. И сам принялся имитировать удары, которые позволял тому видеть заранее и легко блокировать, а потом дал тому лупить себя, будто грушу, едва ли воспринимая всерьез его смазанные, совсем неловкие от опьяненья удары.

\- Кашык! Чатал! Бычак!*** - огрызнулся Солдат, будто на тренировке, подправляя неправильные атаки Старка и придавая им видимость успешных. Сам подсунул единственную руку в захват и подтолкнул вверх, подсказывая надавить на нее, будто бы силой заставить Солдата опуститься перед победителем на колени.

\- Грязный ублюдок, - с ноткой срывающейся ярости выкрикнул Старк и ударил его в лицо. Ткань закрывавшая нижнюю половину упала, и Солдат тут же, войдя в роль от души плюнул в Старка, притворяясь, что не может освободиться.

\- Сыктыр гит! – огрызнулся он с видом побежденного, но не сломленного противника, и пока Старк не слишком отошел от сценария (а также чтобы не получить еще раз в лицо кулаком) довольно удачно ткнулся носом и ртом в пах мистеру Старку. Потерся о скрытый тканью член. Заурчал.

Старк только коротко, как-то зло охнул и, одной рукой оттянув Солдата за выбившиеся из-под самодельного тюрбана волосы, другой расстегнул ширинку.

Он не был особенно возбужден, но смысл был и не в этом.

Мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что Второй сейчас надежно заперт внутри него, откуда не видно и не слышно того, что происходит, Солдат принял, как мог, униженную и покорную позу и побеждено протянул:

\- Яваш конушабилир, мисиниз****.

Ему самому понравилось, как жалобно прозвучало это «мисиниз», долго и протяжно. Но переигрывать тоже не стоило, пора было уже перейти к делу.

После душа член Старка не пах особенно ничем. Солдат привычно закрыл зубы губами и вобрал его в рот. Мистер Старк охнул и крепче сжал его волосы. Что ж, честно говоря, учитывая общее состояние мистера Старка, предполагалось отделаться, образно выражаясь, очень малой кровью. И раз уж у него была возможность выбирать, как позволить поиметь себя, он выбирал оральный секс. Тот оставлял ему больше контроля над ситуацией. И предполагал меньше возможностей для случайных внутренних повреждений. А поскольку мистер Старк ничего не сказал, когда он обхватил основание его члена ладонью, остальное было совсем уже плевым делом.

Старк охнул еще раз и застонал, так что Солдату пришлось, переступая коленями по полу, ненавязчиво оттеснить его к кровати и дать сначала сесть, а затем и откинуться спиной на нее.

Он сосал член мистера Старка, ритмично лаская головку языком и думал о том, как скоро народ Огненной Земли исчезнет окончательно, и сколько еще народов уже исчезло таким образом, и думал о красках, которые они используют, чтобы красить свои национальные костюмы. И о том, как это, должно быть, грустно, быть исчезающим народом, которому некуда даже уходить, потому что земля кончилась и дальше только вода и огонь. Это было действительно грустно, поэтому он стал думать о разных цветах, повеселел от этих мыслей и даже решился на то, чтобы ласкать яички мистера Старка, раз уж они оказались тут же поблизости. Старк застонал, захрипел, вскинул кверху бедра и кончил.

Аккуратно сплюнув сперму в свободный край своего головного убора (ха-ха, мистеру Старку явно было сейчас все равно, а он не дурак глотать без приказа), Солдат помог Старку раздеться и забраться под одеяло.

\- Доброй ночи, мистер Старк, - попрощался Солдат с уже провалившимся в дремоту Старком, но все же добавил: - Вы победили. Вы заслужили хороший сон.

Солдат погасил свет, вернулся в свою комнату, спустился на нижний этаж, почистил зубы зеленой зубной щеткой с щетинками для языка, которую ему в тайне нравилось считать немного своей собственной, и пошел спать на кровать, которой мистер Старк разрешил ему пользоваться в личных целях. Он был вполне доволен собой.

Миссия так или иначе пришла к успешному завершению. Мистер Старк вернулся домой. Он был цел, он был в безопасности. Получив физическую разрядку, он крепко спал. Так что Солдат не видел причины, почему бы и ему не заняться тем же самым, раз уж караулить Старк поручил Джарвису.

Али-Баба ограбил разбойников и вышел сухим из воды. А бандиты погибли мучительной страшной смертью, которую и заслуживали. Это была хорошая сказка.

Солдат скомкал и бросил свой импровизированный тюрбан в сторону мусорного ведра и повалился в кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MIA – Missed in Action, списки пропавших без вести
> 
> **Мерхаба. Ийакшамлар. Тувалет нэрэдэ. Ды шара, капылы. Сиктиргит – (турецкий) Привет. Добрый вечер. Где туалет? Пошел вон, закрыто. Отъебись.
> 
> *** Кашык! Чатал! Бычак! – (турецкий) ложка, вилка, нож.
> 
> **** Яваш конушабилир, мисиниз – (турецкий) Говорите медленнее, пожалуйста.


	8. Спящая красавица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – И все же, не хочу быть твоим должником. Давай, скажи мне, чего тебе хочется. Представь, что сегодня твой день рожденья, самурай, что Рождество. Тони Старк выполняет желания. В рамках разумного, разумеется. Разумного и законного. Большей частью.
> 
> Ну, опять. Солдат подошел к нему ближе, положил сжатую в кулак ладонь на столешницу и очень вежливо произнес.
> 
> \- Верните мне мою Руку. Пожалуйста.

2008 год. Вилла в Малибу

 

Следующим утром, стоило Солдату вернуться с пробежки и принять душ, Джарвис попросил его скорее подняться в верхнюю кухню, где его ждал мистер Старк.

\- О, самурай, ну наконец-то! - Мистер Старк, похоже, уже принял свои лекарства от головной боли, и они даже успели подействовать, так что выглядел он теперь даже как-то слишком бодро и оптимистично. Деловито оглядев Солдата с головы до ног, он заметил: – А ты, я смотрю, загорел.

\- Делал слишком много «плонк», «плонк», - пожал плечами Солдат, после пробежки ему хотелось жрать, но в верхней кухне для него еды не было, значит, следовало дождаться разрешения заняться своими делами и спуститься в гараж.

\- Плонк-плонк? – нахмурился Старк.

\- Вот так, - Солдат показал пальцами, как отщелкивал камешки. - Не всем дано мастерить реакторы из говна и палок, мистер Старк.

\- Вот тут ты прав, - как всегда, почувствовав, что его уму воздают должное, Старк заметно воспрял, еще больше оживился и, похоже, подмигнул Солдату, хотя, возможно, у него просто дернулся левый глаз: - Кстати, думаю после вчерашнего, ты можешь звать меня Тони.

\- Вы все помните? – немного удивился Солдат.

\- Джарвис развеял имевшиеся у меня сомнения, - скорбным тоном заметил Старк и незнакомым движением потер лоб. – Гхм, как бы это сказать, я тебе признателен, конечно, и все, я уверен, было замечательно, но я по-прежнему по дамочкам. Без обид.

\- Без обид, - спокойно ответил Солдат. Его это вполне устраивало.

\- И хорошо, - повеселел Старк, хлопнул в ладоши. – И все же, не хочу быть твоим должником. Давай, скажи мне, чего тебе хочется. Представь, что сегодня твой день рожденья, самурай, что Рождество. Тони Старк выполняет желания. В рамках разумного, разумеется. Разумного и законного. Большей частью.

Ну, опять. Солдат подошел к нему ближе, положил сжатую в кулак ладонь на столешницу и очень вежливо произнес.

\- Верните мне мою Руку. Пожалуйста.

\- О, это, - Старк, кажется, слегка стушевался. – Я не забыл, ты не думай. Я тебя для этого и ждал, на самом деле. Я уже позвонил Руфусу, и он с пониманием принял мой заказ, обещал сам завести. Ну, ты понимаешь, наши ингридиенты. Так что с протезом вопрос решенный. Это не обсуждается. Проси еще что-нибудь.

Солдат задумался. Ему не нравилось, когда перед ним открывались необозримые перспективы. Они мешали думать о важном. О по-настоящему важном. К тому же все равно все обещания, данные ему когда бы то ни было, оказались ложью. Так что не стоило даже и начинать мечтать о чем-то несбыточном.

Или все же стоило рискнуть, решиться и попросить о том, чего он действительно хотел?

\- Эй, приятель, - чуть мягче, без тени издевки спросил Старк, - чего ты хочешь? Что я могу тебе дать?

Солдат резко вскинул голову, как ему вообще-то не разрешалось делать, подался вперед и посмотрел Старку в глаза.

\- Никогда не забирайте ее у меня больше. Это моя Рука. Оставьте ее мне. Я хочу ее себе! Мою Руку. Насовсем!

\- Воу! Воу! Не кричи, не надо так нервничать, - мистер Старк, защищаясь, поднял обе ладони. – Хорошо, без вопросов, хорошо. Рука твоя. Решено. Не такой уж и накладный подарок для меня по итогам. Все равно я не решил еще пока, куда можно применить эти технлогии. Понимаешь, процедура по вживлению в… прямо говоря, в мясо живого человека подразумевается совсем негуманная. И это никак не обойти. Так что если кто и заинтересуется такого рода имплантами, не уверен, что эти протезы будут ставить людям на основании их добровольного согласия. Во-первых, чудо-ручки получатся слишком дорогие. А, во-вторых, мало кто по доброй воле пойдет на почти полгода глубоких хирургических махинаций с вмешательством в спинной мозг и, в общем, всем тем, через что тебе явно пришлось пройти, приятель, что я тебе об этом говорю. Так что проект интересный, неоднозначный, но пока финансово и, как бы Пеппер сказала, «нравственно» бесперспективный.

Солдат не ответил. Он дышал чуть быстрее, чем это было нормально. И все никак не мог успокоиться. Мистер Старк внимательно присмотрелся к его лицу и сказал:

\- Пошли в гараж, мне что-то захотелось кофе из той кофеварки, которая внизу. Да и тебе, кажется, стоит перекусить. Все равно ты все переваришь быстрее, чем Руфус привезет мне товар.

Мистер Старк не соврал. И позже в тот же день, Солдат снова сидел, полуголый, в уже знакомом кресле, терпеливо ожидая, пока Старк аккуратно протирал масляной тряпочкой отдельные детали и безошибочно собирал Руку заново.

Она все еще спала. Она еще не знала, что избавитель уже прорывается к ней сквозь безжалостные плети шиповника.

Мистер Старк колдовал в привычной стихии, такой же уверенный и целеустремленный, как раньше. Будто и не было этих трех месяцев.

При этом он вроде как даже разговаривал с Солдатом и, может быть, даже немножко с Рукой:

\- Думаю, она тоже будет рада вернутся к тебе, самурай. Она, считай, сделана индивидуально по твоей мерке, больше бы никому не подошла, - Старк что-то потыкал внутри, и неживые пальцы поочередно дрогнули будто прижимая струны гитары. – Я ведь тогда не шутил. Я правда много про нее думал в первые дни в плену. Я ведь еще при первом осмотре подметил у нее царапины на пластинках. Пули рикошетили, верно? – Солдат кивнул, хотя Старк на него и не смотрел. – Вот я бродил по пещере с аккумулятором под мышкой и думал, что ты бы на моем месте, наверняка, пошел напролом, закрыл голову своим блестящим протезом и пули от него так бы и отскакивали. Спас бы себя красиво и пафосно, как в кино. - Старк хмыкнул, а Солдат опустил лицо, потому что он-то так и не смог сбежать за все эти годы. – И пока я мастерил себе мой новый крутой аксессуар, - Старк без особой нежности постучал себя отверткой по реактору в центре груди, отчетливо светящемуся синеватым светом сквозь ткань его майки, - я придумал для себя сразу две железные руки, внутрь которых можно вдеть мои собственные. Ну и все остальное. Железный доспех, под завязку начиненный моим оружием. Для не солдата, вроде меня. Которому очень надо на свободу. – Старк снова фыркнул, не сумев посмеяться, и поставил на место последние разобранные части из начинки протеза, оставив на столе только крупные внешние пластины. Когда он повернулся обратно к Солдату, темные глаза его были непривычно серьезными и печальными. – Я назвал мой доспех Марк I. Вроде как в честь тебя, раз уж мы так и не знаем твоего настоящего имени, - он коротко пожал плечами. – Я тебе только потому все это и рассказываю, что уверен, болтать ты не станешь. Но в общем, если бы не железные латы, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали.

Солдат очень серьезно кивнул, то ли подтверждая: болтать он не станет, то ли соглашаясь с тем, что выбраться из плена талибов можно было только радикально-безумным и совершенно неожиданным способом.

\- Марк I, ты оценил, самурай? – мурлыкнул мистер Старк, Тони, принимаясь готовить капельницу для Солдата.

Тот не ответил, стараясь не позволить теплому чувству слишком растекаться в груди. Он был рад, что смог помочь мистеру Старку, Тони, хотя бы тем, что, будучи действительно без приуменьшений гением, тот сумел воплотить мысли о протезе в доспех с оружием и спастись благодаря этому. Раз уж весь боевой опыт и навыки Солдата оказались бесполезны в ситуации несогласованного и бездарного командования.

Солдат набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и откинулся на спинку кресла, расслабляясь по максимуму в ожидании того, когда начнется действие наркотика. Он старался не смотреть на свою Руку. Не позволял себе испытывать предвкушения или надежды. Старался не ждать ее возвращения.

Так будет менее обидно. Если в итоге мистер Старк все же не сдержит свое обещание.

Наркотики… помогали. Наверное, он даже немного забылся бы, если бы мистер Старке не продолжал разговаривать с ним, вроде как то и дело ожидая от него ответа на озвученные им мысли. И исправного подчинения указаниям.

\- Приподними культю. Нет, не так высоко, мне не видно. Дубина, подсвети еще сбоку. И крепче держи его лапу. У меня тут самое сложное сейчас. Черт, коротнуло. Обжегся, ойёёёёёй, - Старк затряс пальцами, потом сунул их в рот. Задумчиво посмотрел в лицо Солдату, кажется, уже и забыв, что его только что стрикануло коротким замыканием в заново оживляемых им контактах руки. – Эх, жалко, нельзя тебя не только обезболить, но и временно обесточить. А то нехило сейчас искра между нами пробежала. Надо было перчатки надеть, - с искренним сожалением сказал он и вдруг резко сменил тему. – И с чего ты вчера внезапно вздумал осчастливить меня фелляцией? То есть, конечно, мы оба знаем, что я не отразим, хорош собой и чертовски притягателен, и вы все без меня тут скучали, но ты уж прости, не обижайся, ты для меня вроде как Хеппи, то есть не то чтобы так уж соблазнителен в сексуальном плане. И все равно я бы, наверно, меньше удивился, если бы Хеппи вдруг полез мне в штаны, хотя и не представляю, чтобы он себе такое позволил. Хеппи не такой. Но и ты вроде тоже в другой команде. В нашей команде. Традиционно ориентированной. Или даже вообще ни в какой. Не то чтобы я очень интересовался, просто с чего вдруг вчера?

\- Джарвис сказал, вы не могли уснуть, - медленно ответил Солдат. Его сознание постепенно становилось все более ватным, похоже, на этот раз мистер Старк, Тони, сварил «ингридиенты» немного в другой пропорции. Что ж, хотя бы хихикать в этот раз не тянуло. – Вы были в стрессе. Я знаю, что этот способ помогает. – Солдат шевельнул живым плечом, стараясь не мешать работе мистера Старка, но тот все равно зашипел на него, когда и второе плечо согласно дернулось. – Это не так трудно: притворятся для кого-то его врагом, чтобы он мог победить его, наказать и успокоиться.

\- Тебя… уже заставляли делать нечто подобное? – мистер Старк, Тони, вдруг остановился и очень внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Это было совсем не так плохо, как вы, по-моему, сейчас подумали, - Солдат почувствовал, что болтает, но у него, похоже, опять развязался язык. Раз уж не вышло вздремнуть, трепаться теперь хотелось прямо-таки нестерпимо. – У меня был один хендлер. Куратор. Я уже не помню. Имя его не помню. Нормальный куратор, - «в поле командовал не в пример лучше, чем мисс Поттс или Роудс», это Солдат хотя бы сообразил не озвучивать. – Серьезный, спокойный, не из трусливых, умел со мной управляться, и без лишней жестокости. Нормальный, совсем неплохой. Только у него был один пунктик. Одна тайна. Очень редко, но иногда он все же позволял себе отыгрывать со мной один сценарий. Лично для себя. Сначала я должен был одевать очки, жевать жвачку и оскорблять его. Ну там, «ничтожество», «недомерок», «мамочкин любимчик», «девчонка», «педрила», «пидор», «да на что ты вообще годишься?». Ну, а потом я замахивался на него, и он набрасывался на меня с кулаками, а я как бы не умел защищаться, и он побеждал меня, ставил на колени, и я ему отсасывал. – Солдат решил не смотреть в лицо мистеру Старку, Тони (надо теперь называть его Тони). Он не хотел видеть того, что мог там увидеть. – Он, правда, был неплохой хендлер. Давал мне поблажки там, где другие не особо церемонились. Иногда баловал разной неразрешенной едой. Думаю, ему было на самом деле неловко за то, что он использовал имущество организации в личных целях. Но я на него за это не злился, - «не то, что на тех, кто издевались над Вторым», подумал Солдат. – Ему просто нужно было победить в этой битве. Внутри своей памяти. Отчима там, или кто это был. Ко мне все это никогда не имело отношения.

Солдат замолчал и Тони рядом нервно хрипло прокашлялся.

\- Не хотел бы я чтобы ты ставил меня в один ряд с людьми, использовавшими тебя для подобных вещей, - как-то напряженно и горько сказал он. – Зря я спросил. Мне больше нравилось просто считать себя таким неотразимым.

\- Вы довольно привлекательный человек, Тони, - честно сказал Солдат. – Но совершенно не в моем вкусе. Мне больше нравится то, как вы изобретаете. Это действительно здорово.

\- Сейчас потерпи, - Тони прижал основательную металлическую «кость» протеза немного под углом к такой же искусственной капсуле плечевого сустава и одним резким беспощадным щелчком «вправил» ее внутрь.

Солдат широко открыл рот, но сдержался и не застонал, и даже не завыл от восторга воссоединения с Рукой.

\- Я больше не буду ее снимать. Не буду, - твердо сказал Тони. – Я тебе обещаю.

Солдат молча кивнул. Еще почти два часа Старк возился, проверяя настройки протеза, что-то подкручивая натягивая или отпуская внутри после того, как Солдат по его команде сжимал и разжимал кулак, брал ручку, отвертку, вертел их в пальцах, бросал мячик. Наконец, удовлетворенный его моторикой, Старк вернул на место внешние пластины и начал собирать инструмент.

\- Закончили, - сообщил он Солдату, убирая капельницу. – Слезай с бочки, Сильвер. Ты низложен.

Солдат не понял отсылки, но осторожно поднялся на ноги.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - сказал он в затылок мистеру Старку.

\- Иди, тебе лучше немного поспать сейчас. Давай, активнее, самурай. Тебе тут недалеко, не стой, как столб, маршируй туда, где встает солнце, - не отвлекаясь от своих инструментов, отмахнулся Тони.

Солдат не видел повода спорить.

Сдерживая и контролируя себя на каждом шагу, он вернулся в свою комнату, забрался на кровать и свернулся калачиком.

\- Джарвис, пожалуйста, можно сделать непрозрачную стену, - тихо попросил он.

\- Конечно, сэр, - вежливо отозвался Джарвис, и свет и звуки снаружи исчезли. – Отдыхайте.

Оставшись один во мраке Солдат обнял вновь обретенную левую руку живой рукой, крепко прижал ее к своей груди, уткнулся щекой в ладонь.

\- Девочка моя, моя девочка, - прошептал он. – Ты вернулась, хорошая моя. Моя красавица. Ну, просыпайся.

Он осторожно коснулся губами жестких холодных пальцев, и они легонько дрогнули в ответ, шевельнулись, будто потягиваясь, потрепали его по щеке и легонько щипнули за мочку уха.

Ему захотелось разом плакать и смеяться от радости, и было так трудно удержаться. И, наверное, мистер Старк все же был прав: он даже не заметил, как почти сразу же провалился в сон. Мутный, глубокий и совершенно без сновидений.

Он мог себе это позволить. Ему разрешили.

Солдат вынырнул из забытья спустя семь часов, что было ненормально долгим сном для него. Снаружи царила ночь, во всем доме стояла тишина. Но он сначала даже и не заметил этого. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он проснулся от кошмара, нет. Просто в первые мгновения после пробуждения ему показалось, что все случившееся вчера ему приснилось. Что у него опять нет Руки. Солдат рывком перевернулся на спину и обнаружил, что просто спал на животе, прижав вновь обретенную конечность собственным телом.

Она была на месте, на месте. Его Рука.

Весь мокрый от холодного пота, не включая свет, он привычно добрался до ванной в темноте, разделся, бросая одежду прямо на пол, встал под душ и включил воду. Она была теплой, как он любил. Здесь ему это разрешалось. Он был в доме Старка. Тони. Тони вернул ему Руку. Они снова были все вместе.

Солдат подставил лицо под струи воды, чтобы она могла смыть лишние жидкости с лица сразу же в случае их появления, и потянулся внутрь самого себя, вынимая спрятанного Второго.

«Смотри, кто вернулся», - немного хвастаясь, сказал он, и разрешил Руке щелкнуть Второго по носу.

«Вот это да, - искренне обрадовался Второй и позвал Руку: - Иди сюда, моя хорошая. Как же мы по тебе скучали, красавица. Знала бы ты, как нам тебя не хватало».

Рука ласкала его лицо и сама ласкалась к нему.

«Поверить не могу. Старк все же вернул нам ее, - нежно гладя предплечье, тыльную сторону ладони и пальцы, удивился Второй. Рука выворачивалась, и сама норовила приласкать его. – Неужели он не забыл свое обещание? Что ты сделал? Ты ему отсосал?»

«Он не забыл свое обещание», - сдержанно ответил Солдат, радуясь, что можно сказать так и не обманывать Второго.

Но тот уже не думал об этом. Рука так радовалась их воссоединению, что прямо на глазах, стремительно теряла всяческий стыд. Гладила лицо и шею, сминала жесткими пальцами губы, трогала язык, игралась с сосками. Она шарила по телу Солдата так, будто сама поверить не могла, что вернулась, трогала, ласкала его. Делала приятно.

И даже когда они на ощупь нашли бутылку геля для душа и стали вроде как намыливать его тело, чтобы смыть пот, это все равно мало походило на то, что делают люди, когда просто ополаскиваются в душе.

А уж когда мыльные пальцы огладили левую ягодицу и скользнули в расщелину между половинками задницы, Солдата хватило только на то, чтобы взмолиться Второму:

«Разреши ей, пожалуйста, разреши».

«Да, боже, конечно, да», - сам совершенно поплывший от ласки, отозвался Второй.

\- Джарвис, если можно, пожалуйста, отключи запись, - вслух попросил Солдат, хотя в ванной и было совершенно темно.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр, - прозвучал сдержанный голос из ниоткуда.

И Солдат, не думая уже ни о чем, опустился на колени, кусая губы от удовольствия в ответ на ощущение того, как жесткие пальцы легонько погладили снаружи его анус. Погладили мягко, игриво, безошибочно угадывая, как ему нравится, и мыльно-скользкие вдавились внутрь.

«Да, глубже, да», - чувственно простонал в его мыслях Второй, с жадностью отдаваясь наслаждению. И живой рукой сжал поднявшийся член.

Солдат резко выдохнул и захрипел. Вздрагивая под ласками стальной руки, ублажавшей внутри упоенно отдающегося ей Второго, так просто и щедро ласкающего их с Солдатом в ответ, он уже не замечал льющейся им на спину воды. Слепо прижался лбом к мокрой плитке и только и мог, что позволить себе восхищенно присутствовать, присоседиться к тому, как Второй и Рука невыносимо сладостно трогали их тело. Ублажали себя и его, посылая по нервам волны радости и томления. Солдат заскулил, мысленно побуждая обе руки двигаться быстрее, настойчивее, но они делали с ним то, что хотели.

«О! О!» - застонал внутри Второй, и за миг до оргазма перед глазами Солдата коротко вспыхнул ослепительный образ сияющего человека.

И их смело волной удовольствия.

И еще долго не отпускало, пока Солдат тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потом он вытерся, умылся. Сходил на кухню в гараже, где изобразил себе очень ранний завтрак. И поскольку все вокруг спало, выбрался на один из многочисленных балконов виллы Старка, уселся, свесив ноги наружу у ограждения и максимально сжато и конкретно отчитался Руке обо всем, что произошло, пока ее не было с ними.

"Мы очень скучали по тебе", - сказал ей Второй.

"Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы нам больше не пришлось расставаться", - пообещал ей Солдат.

И жесткая стальная ладонь поочередно мягко сжала в горсти сначала одну, потом другую его щеку. Будто обнялась с ними обоими.

"И жили они долго и счастливо", - торжественно заключил Солдат.

"Матерь божья! Слава богу, Солдат, что не ты сочиняешь сказки", - неожиданно грустно ответил в его мыслях Второй.


	9. Золушка едет на бал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наверное, если бы Старк вдруг хлестнул Солдата кнутом по спине, если бы выстрелил ему в поясницу из крупного калибра, прожарил до костей электричеством, это произвело бы на него меньшее впечатление. Солдат дернулся, застыл на миг и, чуть не скатившись по лестнице, влетел в ванну. Вцепился в спортивную футболку, крепко прижимая мокрую от пота ткань к своей груди.
> 
> У него мысли окостенели в голове.
> 
> И только огнем пылала первично острая необходимость спрятать, замуровать, закопать в себе Второго и как можно надежнее замаскировать место, где это было сделано.

2008 год. Вилла в Малибу. Концертный зал имени Уолта Диснея, Лос-Анджелес.

 

На следующий день, когда, закончив со всеми утренними делами, Солдат подошел к компьютеру, за которым обычно работал с Джарвисом, его место оказалось уже занято Тони Старком.

\- Привет, самурай, принесешь мне кофе? - дружелюбно заметил Старк и почесал стилосом лопатку. - Я послал Дубину, но он где-то застрял.

Солдат кивнул, сходил до кофемашины, где Дубина действительно, в буквальном смысле слова, застрял за сваленным им по неосторожности барным стулом. Солдат поставил стул обратно, сказал машине: "Все в порядке, боец, я позабочусь об этом" и, забрав горячий стакан, принес его Старку. А после замер у него за плечом, не зная, что теперь делать.

Тони несколько минут поглощал свой адски черный кофе, явно наслаждаясь его крепчайшим вкусом, потом вдруг неожиданно вспомнил о Солдате.

\- А ты чего здесь стоишь, как статуя Командора? Заняться нечем? - весело спросил он.

\- Мистер Старк...

\- Стоп. Мы же договорились. Как ты теперь ко мне обращаешься?

\- Тони, - Солдат медленно вдохнул воздух. - За этим компьютером вы разрешили мне работать с Джарвисом над сравнительным анализом образцов вооружений, который вы мне поручили. - Он отвел глаза и выдохнул. - Или после вашей пресс-конференции, это больше не нужно?

\- Даже ты, я смотрю, в курсе новостей? - хмыкнул Старк и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Солдата, поджал губы, от чего его яркое лицо приобрело неуловимо сочувственное выражение. - Эй, не огорчайся. Я знаю, какую большую работу ты проделал и вовсе не собираюсь выкидывать ее в трубу. Но у меня сейчас есть новый проект. Точнее говоря, апгрейд моего последнего проекта. Отшлифованная версия. Белла Донна! - Тони немного нахмурился и повел бровью. - А у тебя, приятель, снова есть рука, которая никогда не дрожит. Так что поздравляю тебе с переводом из аналитиков в ассистенты инженерного гения.

\- Благодарю, Тони, - сдержанно ответил Солдат, хотя на самом деле внутри он испытывал нечто похожее на удовольствие или радость. Он всегда предпочитал практику теории. И ему казалось, Второй иногда припоминал что-то о работе в автомастерской, починке грузовиков под обстрелом. Самого Солдата к подобным вещам не подпускали, но он помнил едва уловимую тоску по ковырянью в кишках машин, поиску и решению проблем с неполадками. Он бы хотел снова приобщиться к этому.

\- Отлично. Дубина будет за пожарного. Марк О за подмастерье. Я, понятное дело, во главе проекта. А Джарвис ловит нас на ошибках. И чтобы никто об этом не знал. - Тони выдержал театральную паузу, но ему, понятное дело, никто не ответил, и тогда он торжественно заявил: - Мы соберем Марк II. Летающий боевой доспех.

\- Круто, - сказал Солдат быстрее, чем успел понять, чья это была мысль: его или Второго.

Работать с Тони Старком оказалось одновременно и необычайно увлекательно, и утомительно даже для такого выносливого существа, как Солдат. Тони был истинным гением, он творил прямо в процессе, методом проб и ошибок. Он лепил из хитросплетения проводов, датчиков, сенсоров, поршней, валов, редукторов, форсунок - нечто совершенно новое. Будто собирал скелет или мышечный каркас. Солдат подавал, подтягивал, крепил, ловил падающие на пол куски, зачищал или наоборот защищал провода, искал упавшие на пол и укатившиеся винтики и шестеренки, паял, клепал, больше чем в половине случаев не понимая, что они делают.

К его удивлению работал Тони, практически не отвлекаясь на болтовню, лишь то и дело консультируясь в Джарвисом и раздавая указания. Казалось, он прыгает с одного на другое, но... при этом за действиями Тони стояла явная последовательность. 

День через день приезжала Пеппер, с которой Солдат всегда стремился оставить Старка наедине. Один раз, в самом начале проекта, сам Тони уезжал к Роуди, но вернулся от него хмурый и, как показалось Солдату, даже подавленный. Но затем только еще упорнее взялся за работу.

Когда из Нью-Йорка прилетел Обадайя Стейн, Старк только собрал репульсор на левую руку, и это был бы прекрасный момент, чтобы закончить их детективную историю, списав все на аварийный случай при испытании нового оборудования, но ему велели закрыться в комнате паники и ни во что не вмешиваться. Но что было еще хуже, от Обадайи Стейна Старк вернулся с куском пиццы в руке, который Солдат с глухим рыком отобрал у него и швырнул в ведро для технических отходов.

\- Не ешь ничего из рук врага, - прошипел он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Тони.

\- Это был вообще-то второй кусок, - парировал Старк.

После этого Солдат силой затащил его в свою ванну, сунул железные пальцы в горло и спровоцировал рвоту.

\- Для твоего же блага, - ни капли не стыдясь сделанного, сообщил он в спину Тони, которого вполне ожидаемо выворачивало на пол душевой кабинки.

Старк взбешенно посмотрел на него, явно собираясь огрызнуться, но, видимо, прочитав на привычно непроницаемом лице Солдата полнейшее безразличие к любым своим словам и угрозам, неожиданно резко сдал назад, ополоснул лицо в раковине Солдата и с грустным видом уселся на край унитаза.

\- Я не думаю, что он хотел меня отравить, - немного жалко произнес он, утирая губы. – Тут дела масштабнее, они хотят отстранить меня от руководства МОЕЙ компанией.

Солдат промолчал. Он не совсем понимал, почему Старк не хочет послать его убить Обадайю Стейна, но спорить не собирался. Это решило бы сразу массу проблем, но если у мистера Старка, Тони, были на Обадайю Стейна другие планы, Солдат не то, чтобы очень стремился о них знать.

В самой глубине души, он готов был признаться самому себе, что ему замечательно жилось у Старка. Он был сыт, обладал достаточно широкой свободой действий и передвижений внутри и снаружи виллы. Старка не волновало, сколько он вспоминает, не волновало, что он регулярно нарушает протоколы и выходит за рамки. Он даже не обращал внимания, если Солдат закрывался в своей комнате, когда хотел побыть наедине с Рукой и Вторым. К тому же Старк хоть иногда и обзывался не всегда понятными Солдату словами, явно никогда не стремился намеренно унизить и оскорбить его, заставить ощущать себя чем-то никчемным и отвратительным. Солдат очень ценил это. Так что стоило ли удивляться, что стремление Солдата защитить мистера Старка постепенно все больше начинало выходить за параметры того, что предписывалось протоколом защиты, предположительно затребованным мисс Пеппер Поттс.

Последнее, впрочем, оказалось той еще задачей. Потому что даже имея в полном своем распоряжении вполне боеспособный, здоровый и выносливый образец, с высоким болевым порогом и скоростью регенерации поврежденных тканей, Тони упорно ставил все эксперименты на себе. И если, в целом, Солдат еще мог понять, что он разрабатывал летающий доспех конкретно под себя, были моменты, когда сошла бы любая рука или нога, но Тони только злился, если Солдат продолжал настаивать и отсылал его из мастерской.

Солдат удивлялся, но спорить не имел права. К тому же мистер Старк ни с того ни с сего разрешил ему пользоваться своим спортзалом на верхнем уровне, так что, если Старк отсылал его ходил туда и занимался на тренажерах или колотил грушу, чтобы поддерживать тело в хорошей форме. При том, сколько он ел, последнее было очень важно.

Когда у мистера Старка получилось самостоятельно взлететь и продержаться в воздухе, а потом и решить вопрос с управлением полета, Солдат радовался вместе с ним, как, наверное, еще ни разу не радовался в своей жизни.

Тони поручил ему отливать по заданным параметрам отдельные куски внешней брони, и это было увлекательно и здорово, да и получившийся в результате бронированный летающий костюм выглядел весьма впечатляюще. Хотя его конечности, как тихо решили между собой Рука и Солдат, и не отличались такой подвижностью, как протез Солдата, Тони удалось создать настоящий шедевр. Даже напрочь прожаренных мозгов Солдата хватало, чтобы понять это.

Во время первых серьезных испытаний мистер Старк заигрался в своей обычной манере, в итоге проломив крышу, сломав прекрасный рояль, разрешения попробовать поиграть на котором Солдат все никак не мог решиться попросить, плюхнулся на одну из своих бессмысленно дорогих машинок и повредил плечо.

Солдат был очень недоволен его поведением, но поскольку ничего не мог с этим сделать, ушел в тренажерный зал и застрял там на несколько часов, пережигая нервное напряжение и испуг за Старка посредством физических нагрузок.

Тони буквально наскочил на него в коридоре, когда он собирался после тренировки принять душ.

\- Так, МаркО, быстро собирайся, мы едем в Дисней холл.

\- В Дисней… ленд? - растерявшись от нелепости услышанного, еще тупее среагировал Солдат.

\- Что? В твоей жизни не хватает принцесс? – возбужденно хохотнул Старк. – Поверь мне, хотя это и не Диснейленд, девиц в платьях в пол я могу тебе обещать полный зал. Давай быстро ополоснись, а то нам придется еще заскочить, купить тебе приличный костюм, Золушка. И с волосами что-то сделать, да и с лицом вообще не мешало бы. – Тони нервно помахал своими золотыми руками у Солдата прямо перед носом. – Даю тебе пять минут, пока сам переоденусь, и выезжаем.

\- Вас понял, - ответил Солдат и, больше ни о чем не задумываясь, пошел к лестнице вниз.

\- Бодрее, бодрее, камерад, - в спину ему крикнул Тони. – Мы уже и так опоздали к началу вечеринки. А это все-таки моя вечеринка.

Наверное, если бы Старк вдруг хлестнул Солдата кнутом по спине, если бы выстрелил ему в поясницу из крупного калибра, прожарил до костей электричеством, это произвело бы на него меньшее впечатление. Солдат дернулся, застыл на миг и, чуть не скатившись по лестнице, влетел в ванну. Вцепился в спортивную футболку, крепко прижимая мокрую от пота ткань к своей груди.

У него мысли окостенели в голове.

И только огнем пылала первично острая необходимость спрятать, замуровать, закопать в себе Второго и как можно надежнее замаскировать место, где это было сделано.

Едва справляясь с дыханием, Солдат прижался к кафельной стене. Закрыл глаза и обхватил себя железной рукой.

«Я смогу. Я смогу. Мне не впервой, я смогу, я со всем справлюсь, - мысленно сказал он себе. – Я столько раз через это проходил. Пройду и еще раз».

\- Сэр, ваш сердечный ритм вызывает у меня беспокойство, - деликатно сообщил из стены неусыпный Джарвис. – Возможно, вам не стоит сейчас принимать горячий душ. Я могу проинспектировать аптечку мистера Старка и порекомендовать вам имеющиеся у него сердечные препараты.

\- У меня все под контролем, - отчеканил Солдат. С ненавистью содрал с себя всю одежду, встал под душ и открыл ледяную воду.

«Так тебе и надо, - сказал он себе, морщась от холода. – Так тебе и надо. За то, что расслабился. Всегда сам говорил Второму не доверять никому, а тут решил, что Тони другой случай. Что что-то должно измениться. Что если он позволяет тебе притворяться человеком и сам говорит с тобой, как с человеком, то ты внезапно им стал».

Оперевшись стальным плечом о стену, Солдат выдавил на пальцы живой руки побольше жидкого мыла, и принялся быстро и методично растягивать себе анус карательно беспощадными движениями. Это было несложно. Бесила только откровенная бессмысленность его усилий, так как, пока они доберутся до этого Дисней холла, пройдет достаточно времени, чтобы мышцы вернулись в прежнее состояние, а предупредить его заранее, чтобы он успел подобрать себе что-то пригодное в качестве анальной пробки, Старк не озаботился.

«Катитесь вы все к черту», - Солдат вымыл руки и вылез из-под душа, натянул на себя первую попавшуюся одежду (все равно Старк планировал его переодеть для «вечеринки») и вышел в гараж. Сам мистер Старк, Тони, появился через пару минут в идеально сидящем на нем костюме и в каком-то немного взбудораженном настроении.

\- Определенно, нужен костюм, - недовольно бросил он Солдату и движением подбородка велел ему забраться в машину.

Солдат сделал то, что умел лучше всего в своей жизни. Он беспрекословно подчинился.

\- Мой фонд финансирует их несчастный благотворительный бал, а эти уроды даже не удосужились пригласить меня, - насмешливо бросил Старк, как всегда, выжимая акселератор своей Audi на максимум. – Представляешь, самурай, уже даже мисс ведущая селебрити канала заявляет своим розовым ротиком, что у меня ПТСР, и я прикован к постели. После этого я просто обязан их всех разубедить.

Солдат молча смотрел прямо перед собой. Нужно всего лишь пережить следующие шесть-восемь часов, потом все закончится. Время на его стороне.

\- Мое задание? – сам не до конца понимая, на что он еще надеялся, спросил Солдат.

Тони только хмыкнул.

\- Какое задание? Не тупи. Это вечеринка. Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь, для чего нужны вечеринки. Расслабься. Отдыхай. Получишь удовольствие.

Это было так предсказуемо, что у Солдата свело мышцы во всем теле.

«Расслабься, тебе понравится. Получишь удовольствие, тупая шлюха», - сказал в его памяти чей-то гнусавый голос. Сказал даже не ему, а Второму, и от этого волна холодной ослепительной ненависти скрутила ему кишки.

Но сейчас с ним были не охранники, не техники, не тупые бойцы команды сопровождения, которых можно было калечить и ломать, пока его не завалят электрошоком. С ним был его собственный владелец. Хозяин. Тот, кто решал за него, что ему делать и что будут делать с ним.

Когда они зашли в какой-то безумно дорогой бутик, там безмолвно-равнодушного Солдата обрядили в белье, носки, кипельно-белую рубашку с запонками и вечерний черный костюм из тончайшей шерсти. Подобрали ко всему этому щегольские и бестолковые полуботинки. Поняв, что от самого Солдата бессмысленно ждать и слова, владелец бутика с четырьмя ассистентами разного пола общались исключительно с мистером Старком, без размышлений заплатившим за всю одежду кредиткой и походя распорядившимся выбросить прежнюю одежду Солдата.

В салоне красоты Солдата тщательно побрили и, умастив ему волосы тремя разными средствами неявного назначения, свернули их в крохотный хвостик на затылке.

\- О, да ты можешь быть даже симпатичным, если накрасишься, - шутливо бросил Тони, собственным волосам которого стилист придал вид легкого художественного беспорядка.

Солдат стоически молчал.

\- Не будь таким хмурым, самурай. Так ты никому не понравишься, - заметил Тони, когда они сели в машину. – Говорю же тебе, это вечеринка, а не задание. Что ты такой напряженный?

\- Я… - Солдат не хотел, не хотел, не хотел этого. Не хотел всеми силами души. Не хотел так, что слова застряли у него в горле. Да и имело ли смысл пытаться, о чем-то умолять мистера Старка, Тони, когда тот уже все решил, уже заплатил за его одежду и дурацкий лосьон для волос. – Я… не хочу. Пожалуйста, Тони, я прошу тебя.

\- Нервничаешь, красавчик? – рассмеялся Тони. – Перестань. Относись к этому проще. Ты еще там всех покоришь, поверь мне.

Он знал, что всех покорит. У него был в этом изрядный опыт. Он помнил, как ему раз за разом спускали на лицо, и он даже глаза не мог открыть, чтобы в них не затекла чья-нибудь поганая сперма.

\- Пожалуйста, - без капли надежды повторил Солдат, сгибаясь в три погибели на пассажирском сиденье. – Тони, я больше ни о чем не попрошу. Не заставляй меня идти туда. К ним.

\- Ох, самурай, у тебя что – боязнь толпы? – с веселым сочувствием в голосе спросил Тони. – Ну, давай сделаем так: садись сейчас за руль, по приезду отгонишь машину на парковку. Полагаю, будет лучше, чтобы меня не видели на красной дорожке в паре с никому неизвестным нереально горячим мужиком. Только таких слухов мне сейчас не хватало, в самом деле. Потом тихонько проникнешь в зал и можешь сначала держаться на заднем плане. Я же не заставляю тебя бежать сразу на танцпол и отжигать там со всеми этими снобами. Подыши сперва спертым воздухом, попривыкни, пропусти бокальчик другой. И жди моего сигнала, я дам знать, когда ты понадобишься.

На самом деле, Солдату не сильно стало легче от этих слов. С подобными сценариями вечеринок он тоже уже сталкивался после того, как его продали на американскую землю. Это называлось вечеринка с сюрпризом. Разница была только в том, что часть с его участием отодвигалась по времени.

Но все же Старк, как показалось Солдату, самую малость ему все же сочувствовал. Это мало что меняло в ситуации в целом, но, возможно, ему удастся как-то использовать это потом. Солдат послушно поменялся с Тони местами, сел за руль и привел серебряную Audi к концертному залу имени Уолта Диснея.

На парковке среди дорогущих машин он простоял минут семь-восемь, просто пытаясь дышать и не закричать от обиды и несправедливости, потом заметил автомобиль Обадайи Стейна, матюгнулся и бегом бросился в здание.

Интересно, на ходу подумал Солдат, Стейну Старк тоже позволит поиметь его как захочется? Чтобы не обострять подозрений своего гребанного партнера?

Привычный к тому, чтобы пробираться незамеченным туда, где его не ждут, Зимний Солдат вошел через пожарный выход, проскользнул подсобные помещения, хозяйственные коридоры и тенью появился в основном зале. Играла музыка, которую он почти не слышал, мистер Старк стоял у бара с неприметным и неприятным человечком, в котором Солдат мгновенно опознал одного из высокопоставленных агентов ЩИТа. Солдат сглотнул, глубже отступая в тени, растворяясь в воздухе, и просканировал зал, выявляя среди присутствующих людей ГИДРы. Их было не так много, либо он не всех знал. Внутри на миг кольнуло, когда среди гостей он увидел мисс Пеппер Поттс. Он не ожидал этого.

Тупица.

А чего он ожидал?

Что его куратора не вызовут на вечеринку, где его подадут в качестве сюрприза? Тони отнюдь не дурак, чтобы так рисковать. Ведь даже если Солдат психанет, одного шика куратора будет достаточно, чтобы поставить его на место.

Просто он не думал. Он не хотел. Он не хотел, чтобы мисс Поттс, Пеппер, увидела то, что будет. То, как ему прикажут раздеться догола, поставят на колени, на четвереньки, ударом ноги перевернут на спину, наступят ногой в пах… Он не хотел, чтобы она знала, что с ним можно вот так. Что он – вот такой.

Разве будет она после этого приносить ему книги и всякие мелочи? Улыбаться ему, здороваясь с ним? Относится к нему настолько лучше, чем относились все остальные?

Солдат смотрел на красиво уложенные рыжие волосы, лежащие на голой спине в вырезе ее платья, и мысленно прощался с тем теплым, хорошим отношением, которое привык ощущать со стороны мисс Поттс. Как мало он, оказывается, ценил ее доброту все эти месяцы. Чертов эгоистичный ублюдок, еще смел быть ей недоволен. Критиковал ее руководство.

Солдат вжался спиной в стену, и только тут заметил, что к Пеппер подошел мистер Старк. Черт, черт, Старк же велел следить за ним, сказал, что подаст сигнал. Солдат стремительно терял форму. Его действительно стоило списать. Он превращался в дерьмо, прямо на глазах. Дерьмо негодное ни для чего иного, кроме как служить забавой для вечеринок.

Мисс Поттс и мистер Старк немного потанцевали. Пеппер была скована и ужасно переживала, но Солдат был на сто процентов уверен, что причина этого совершенно не в том, что Старк рассказал ей про него. Скорее всего не сказал, он ведь обещал сюрприз.

Солдат еще раз осмотрел гостей в зале. Невольно прикинул, сколько из них могут остаться на особое угощение. От этих мыслей у него заныли плечи, и ягодицы трусливо поджались.

Мисс Поттс чуть не поцеловала мистера Старка на балконе.

Любовь так и витала в воздухе.

Мистер Старк пошел к бару, где к нему присоединилась сухощавая блондинка с незначительной пластикой лица, однажды уже появлявшаяся на вилле Старка. Они коротко поговорили, мистер Старк пролистал фотографии, которые она ему дала, и решительно вышел на парадную лестницу. Солдат незаметно проследовал за ним и обнаружил, что тот сфотографировался вместе с Обадайей Стейном перед тем, как тот уехал.

И отлично, скатертью дорожка, одним мудаком меньше.

Но, против всех ожиданий Солдата, постояв пару минут на ступенях, Тони свистнул паренька-парковщика. Тот подогнал ему его машину, и, взвыв резиной, Тони умчался в неизвестном направлении.

Солдат только нервно облизал губы. Если это был сигнал, он его не понял.

Но больше походило на то, что мистер Старк просто опять забыл про него.

Прямо, как и про Пеппер, в ее нарядном синем платье ждущую его на балконе.

Солдат выдохнул, решил, что, если Тони уехал, то он теперь уже точно не сорвет ему сюрприз вечеринки, поэтому спокойно прошел к бару, заказал то же, что заказывал мистер Старк, и отнес бокал мисс Поттс.

\- Он уехал. Не ждите, - сдержанно сообщил он. – Мисс Поттс, вы тут замерзнете на ветру.

\- Откуда вы знаете… - светским тоном начала она, оборачиваясь, и явно вдруг узнала его: - кого я жду?

\- Это же очевидно, - пожал плечами Солдат. – Ваша водка с мартини и оливками.

\- Спасибо, - Пеппер смотрела на него широко раскрытыми яркими глазами. – Ой, извини, Марко, не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. И в таком образе.

Она взяла у него бокал и осторожно пригубила. Солдат внимательно наблюдал за ней. Он точно знал, что водку принято пить не так.

\- Мистер Старк пожелал, чтобы я приехал с ним на это мероприятие, - как можно отстраненней сообщил он и, поскольку ничего в лице Пеппер не изменилось, кажется, выразился достаточно завуалировано. – Но теперь он уехал, и я не совсем представляю, что мне здесь дальше делать.

\- Чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке? – доверительно спросила она. – Очень тебя понимаю. Тут собирается довольно специфическая публика. Я тоже как на иголках.

Она поежилась. А потом улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Но не могу не заметить, тебе идет этот образ. Я тебя даже сначала не узнала. Должна признать, ты выглядишь… ослепительным.

\- Это просто вещи, - пожал плечами Солдат. – Вы тоже сегодня очень нарядная. Просто красавица.

Пеппер, казалось, немного смутилась, будто не ожидала от него комплемента. Хотя он, наверно, и сам от себя такого не ожидал. Такие вещи были больше по части крепко запрятанного сейчас Второго.

Музыкальная композиция в зале изменилась, и Пеппер вдруг предложила:

\- А пойдем потанцуем? Если хочешь.

\- Ваша воля - закон для меня, - ответил он опять же какой-то ужасно банальной фразой, выскользнувшей из подсознания, и совершенно неосознанным жестом подал ей руку.

Она оставила свой бокал на подносе официанта, и он медленно закружил ее по залу в спокойном неспешном ритме какой-то неизвестной ему мелодии.

\- Не знаешь, почему мистер Старк уехал? – спросила она.

«Бывшая любовница показала ему какие-то фотографии, он обменялся парой слов с Обадайей, психанул и умчался». Солдату почему-то показалось, что не стоит ей этого говорить.

\- К сожалению, он мне ничего не сказал, - честно ответил он.

\- Стой, но ты же приехал вместе с ним? У тебя есть деньги на такси обратно до виллы? – спросила мисс Поттс и, кажется, пришла к какому-то решению. – Хотя, знаешь, я же могу отвезти тебя сама. Ты не против? Мистер Старк же не хочет, чтобы лишние люди знали, что ты живешь у него.

\- Я согласен, - возможно, чуть излишне поспешно согласился он.

\- Вечер почти закончился, думаю, никто не оскорбиться, если мы тихонько уйдем, - заговорщически предложила она.

\- Стейн уехал. Старк уехал. Решать вам, мисс Поттс, - ответил Солдат.

\- Сбежим отсюда, - тихонечко фыркнула она и улыбнулась так, что возле ее носа собрались морщинки.

Солдат честно считал ее очаровательной и очень милой. И готов был немедленно объявить ее богиней, если она увезет его отсюда.

Следуя каким-то вшитым в мышечную память протоколам, он взял ее под руку, и они неспешно направились к выходу.

Однако почти у самых дверей их остановил холеный немолодой мужчина в белом костюме.

\- Мисс Поттс, вы уже нас покидаете? – не слишком напрягаясь изобразить огорчение, спросил он. – И даже не представите вашего очаровательного спутника?

\- Он впервые здесь, - чуть замешкалась Пеппер, и Солдат, мать вашу, почувствовал, как холеный ощупывает его тело знакомым сальным взглядом.

\- Михаил, - мрачно сказал он с сильным русским акцентом. – Михаил Белокопытов-Черногрязский. С кем имею честь, позвольте узнать?

\- Альберто Марцотто. Да-да, из тех самых Марцотто, - сальный сверкнул сто процентов искусственными зубами и, поскольку лицо Солдата нисколько не изменилось, добавил: - Владельцы «Хьюго Босс».

\- Я в курсе, - Солдат нахмурился. – Простите, мы уже уходим.

\- Как жаль! Что ж, захватите хотя бы мою визитку, - Альберто жестом фокусника извлек, похоже, из рукава серебристый прямоугольничек картона и доверительно сказал: - Я же замучаю мисс Поттс, если вы мне не позвоните.

\- А чем собственно так обязан? – не особенно стараясь выглядеть дружелюбным, шагнул к нему Солдат, и чуть не выбил из руки Марцотто его карточку . Ладонь Пеппер на его предплечье ощутимо напряглась.

\- Ах, святая Мария, не подумайте ничего дурного. Я понимаю, что вы, очевидно, человек серьезный и занятой, я никоим образом не хотел оскорбить или задеть вас, господин Черногрязский. – Приставучий Альберто не только не испугался; демонстрация скрытой агрессии со стороны Солдата, кажется, только возбудила его еще больше. Он взмахнул обеими руками, как музыкант или художник, что тут же и подтвердил: – Поймите, в силу профессии я творческая натура, и просто не могу удержаться, когда вижу такую великолепную фактуру, как ваша. Грация, мощь, мрачная животная харизма. Буду прям, я собирался соблазнить вас на фотосессию для нашего дома. Обещайте, пожалуйста, обещайте, что подумаете об этом.

\- Он подумает. Мы прямо сейчас с ним это обсудим, - вмешалась Пеппер, и они ловко ускользнули от сального.

\- Ух, похоже я сорвала тебе карьеру модели «Хьюго Босс», извини, - сказала она, когда за ними закрылись двери ее машины.

\- Не огорчайся. Я бы не стал добровольно на них работать, не сомневайся, - ответил Солдат, заводя мотор и включая фары.

\- Почему? – немного удивилась Пеппер.

«На фабриках Хьюго Босс шили форму для фашистов», - подумал Солдат, но только чуть неловко пожал плечами.

«Кто бы говорил? Ты вообще убивал для ГИДРы», - вдруг ответил ему изнутри Второй, и Солдат даже вздрогнул, настолько он не ожидал его появления.

\- Значит, теперь Михаил? – не дала ему окунуться во внутренний диалог Пеппер. – А что это была за ужасная фамилия? Это что-то значит по-русски?

\- Ничего не значит. Я сам придумал. Вроде как шутка, - чуть растерявшись, неловко признал Солдат. – Это типа свинья.

Пеппер удивленно посмотрела на него и вдруг прыснула, засмеявшись.

\- Несмешная. Глупая шутка, - удивленно сказал Солдат.

\- Не важно, - вытирая потекшую тушь, ответила Пеппер и вдруг коснулась своей рукой его живого запястья. – Спасибо, Марко. Мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то разрядил обстановку. Ты отличный компаньон для любой вечеринки. Хорошо, что Тони привез тебя.

\- Ну, если тебе хорошо, то я рад, - ответил Солдат, аккуратно выводя ее машину с парковки.

Когда они добрались до виллы, там было тихо и темно.

\- Джарвис, мистер Старк еще не вернулся? – спросила Пеппер, оглядываясь в холле.

\- Он вернулся, мисс Поттс, но почти сразу уехал снова, - вежливо ответил невидимый дворецкий.

\- Что ж, наверно, вызову такси, - вздохнула Пеппер. – Не стоит мне сейчас садиться за руль.

\- Очень хочется предложить тебе остаться, - сказал Солдат. – Жаль, это не мой дом.

Пеппер чуть удивленно посмотрела на него, потом улыбнулась.

\- Я это оценила, - кокетливо сказала она и пошла в кабинет, чтобы позвонить оттуда. – Спокойной ночи, галантный кавалер. Спасибо, что спас меня от этого вечера позора.

\- Взаимно, Пеппер, - ответил он и про себя подумал: «Кто еще кого спас».

«Что я пропустил? – возмутился внутри Второй. – Ты был на балу. С Пеппер в шикарном платье. Ты с ней флиртуешь? Едва не соблазнил. Какого хрена ты меня запер? Что это было?»

«По счастью, ничего не было, - ответил Солдат. – Ложная тревога. Отбой паники».

«Я не хочу, чтобы между нами были секреты. Особенно такого рода», - обиженно начал Второй и замолчал, когда Солдат увидел разбитые стекла мастерской.

\- Джарвис, что здесь произошло? – спросил он.

\- Мистер Старк смотрел новости и примерял части модели «Марк II». Потом выстрелил репульсором поочередно во все панели и улетел.

\- Можешь повторить для меня, что меня он смотрел? – спросил Солдат.

\- Конечно, сэр, - ответил ему бестелесный голос.

По всему выходило, что Тони рванул в своем новеньком доспехе обратно в Афганистан. Солдат постучался головой об стену, выдохнул, попросил Джарвиса держать его в курсе дел мистера Старка, переоделся и пошел плавать в бассейне. В конце концов у него были свои маленькие радости в жизни, и им он и собирался посвятить свое время, пока Старк недостижимо где невообразимо как пытался свернуть себе свою гениальную шею.

«Что ж, этот день вышел не таким уж плохим, как могло быть», - сказал он Руке, и та легонько потрепала его по заднице в знак того, что понимает, о чем он.

Бассейн, темный под темным небом, лежал перед ним. И совсем рядом шумел внизу под обрывом такой же темный в ночи Тихий океан.

«Ты ездил на бал, а меня запер, - заметил изнутри Второй, немного недовольно, но на самом деле не так уж и обиженно, скорей любопытно. – Ты просто как злая мачеха, из-за которой я пропустил все веселье».

«Не огорчайся. По счастью, на этот раз обошлось без особенного веселья, - ответил Солдат, одним прыжком с головой погружаясь в воду. - Спасибо Тони. Его порывистость и непоследовательность сегодня оказались мне очень на руку».

«Как думаешь, он еще повезет нас в какое-нибудь такое место?» - с надеждой спросил Второй.

«Я никак об этом не думаю, - ответил Солдат. – И тебе, Золушка, советую поменьше мечтать о таких вещах».


	10. "Спартак"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Солдат гнал на пределе возможностей могучей машины, всеми силами своего естества погружая сердце и разум в состояние сосредоточенной внимательности, свободной от злости и переживаний. В них не было сейчас никакого толка. Он или успеет, или нет.

2008-2010 год. Вилла Старка в Малибу, Лос-Анджелес, Нью-Йорк, вилла Старка в Малибу

 

В течение суток, последовавших за возвращением Тони из своего первого пробного боевого вылета, Солдат окончательно и бесповоротно убедился в полнейшей неспособности мистера Старка и мисс Поттс результативно использовать такую высокоэффективную боевую единицу, каковой являлся Зимний Солдат.

И отдельно виной тому была рассогласованность их действий.

А ведь все так неплохо начиналось: Мисс Поттс купила ему его собственный сотовый телефон.

Но дальше, после небольшой и очень эмоционально насыщенной сцены, в которой Тони послал Пеппер шпионить за Обадайей, а она в свою очередь пригрозила уволиться из компании, но в результате, как любая влюбленная девочка все равно поддалась его животному магнетизму и согласилась сделать, как он хотел, так вот, в итоге всего этого Тони отправил его вместе с ней к себе в офис. На всякий случай.

Но, когда они приехали туда, Пеппер велела ему оставаться внизу и ждать ее. Что он и делал, умудрившись оставаться незаметным даже в пустом зале из стекла и бетона, до тех пор, пока мимо него не прошествовал в окружении телохранителей мрачный, как туча, Обадайя Стейн. Солдат скользнул следом за ним и замер, наблюдая за охраной, оставшейся у дверей кабинета, в котором он скрылся. Через несколько минут оттуда вышла Пеппер и скорее застучала каблучками к выходу. Солдат видел, как она столкнулась внизу в холле с агентом ЩИТа, заметила этажом выше вышедшего следом за ней мистера Стейна и потащила агента к машине.

«Следи за Обадайей» почти сразу же пришла на его новый телефон смска с ее номера.

Это было нетрудно. Тот почти сразу же подорвался в одну из исследовательских лабораторий. Но провел там совсем немного времени и собрался ехать еще куда-то.

Телефон Зимнего снова пикнул.

«Как там Пеппер?». Отправитель – Старк.

«Я не с ней. Веду наблюдение за Стейном».

«ЧТО? Немедленно найди ее и глаз с нее не спускай!»

Это был прямой приказ. Солдат подчинился.

Но сначала он ей позвонил.

\- Я в полном порядке, не беспокойся, - нервно ответила она. – Но я не могу дозвониться до Роуди. Сможешь найти его? Это очень важно.

\- Принято, - сказал Солдат, взял чью-то машину и поехал в офис службы по разработке оружия к полковнику Роудсу.

Но стоило ему запарковаться, телефон снова тренькнул.

\- Тони не отвечает на звонки, - почти крикнула Пеппер ему в трубку. – Пожалуйста, езжай на виллу. Сейчас же.

Солдат так стартовал с места, что мощный джип, выбранный им ради одной чистой массы в случае необходимости лобовой атаки, буквально выпрыгнул на дорогу.

Он гнал, как проклятый, пролетая на красный и выскакивая на тротуар при виде заторов. Он кишками чуял, что стояло за криком Пеппер.

Они не могли потерять Тони!

Вот как боком могли выйти им чертовы игры с Обадайей.

Солдат гнал на пределе возможностей могучей машины, всеми силами своего естества погружая сердце и разум в состояние сосредоточенной внимательности, свободной от злости и переживаний. В них не было сейчас никакого толка. Он или успеет, или нет.

Или успеет.

Или нет.

Третьего не дано.

Когда он уже резко сбросил скорость, чтобы не влететь прямо в фойе виллы Старка, яркая вспышка мелькнула над крышей и молниеносно ушла в сторону города.

\- Джарвис, - крикнул Солдат, вбегая в дом, - мистер Старк?

\- Мистер Старк только что отбыл, - ответил бестелесный голос, как показалось Солдату с такой интонацией будто сам был почти на грани нервного срыва. 

\- И ты не поверишь, каким транспортом, - произнес, поднимаясь по лестнице полковник Роудс, а потом, смерив замершего в боевой стойке Солдата взглядом, добавил: - Или поверишь, Марко. Тебя пойди разбери.

Отлично, значит, Пеппер все же смогла найти полковника, и тот даже добрался к Старку раньше Солдата.

Это было опять же правильно. Друзья всегда должны выручать друг друга.

И все равно ничего еще не закончилось. Джарвис сообщил им, что Стейн забрал у Старка его дуговой реактор, Тони уцелел только благодаря Дубине, успевшему вовремя подать ему первую, почти выдохшуюся версию устройства, которую он собрал в Афганистане. И вот с этим почти истощенным источником энергии Тони сейчас рвался в бой.

Солдат залез обратно в машину и через клумбы и газоны погнал назад в город.

Где снова-таки успел к шапочному разбору.

Но Старк был жив. Пеппер была жива. А Обадайя Стейн - нет.

Что еще его, в сущности, интересовало?

«Войны жуков-гигантов» на канале Animal Planet.

Солдат бросил угнанную машину в чудовищной пробке, возникшей на одной из основных улиц Лос Анджелеса, и пол ночи шел до дома пешком.

Просто проветривая мозги. Он ни о чем не хотел думать. Потому что если начинал, то остро чувствовал себя бессмысленным и бесполезным для Тони Старка.

Впрочем, буквально следующим утром в процессе бурного спора и обсуждения, как им подать всю эту скандальную историю в «Старк Индастриз» голодной прессе, мисс Поттс и полковник Роудс неожиданно выдвинули его кандидатуру для прикрытия личного участия мистера Старка в последних событиях.

Солдат отчаянно не хотел светиться, тем более попадать на экраны и в газеты, и в итоге скатился до того, что стал умолять Пеппер не вмешивать его во все это. Но добился только того, что она согласилась превратить придуманный ими с Роудсом под него образ в «охранника компании, имя которого не разглашается в целях интересов безопасности его семьи». Солдата это не сильно утешило, потому что он понимал, что такая наживка лишь раздразнит акул пера еще больше, и рано или поздно его-таки бросят им на съедение, но против всех ожиданий, спас его мистер Старк.

Удивительный, исключительный и, по большому счету, реально хороший человек, наперекор всей придуманной легенде просто вышедший к журналистам и признавший, что он и есть их Железный Человек.

Солдат совершенно искренне восхищался его почти вызывающим бесстрашием.

А потом дни завертелись цветным калейдоскопом.

После скандальной гибели Обадайи Стейна руководство «Старк Индастриз» внезапно лишилось твердой руки в Нью-Йорке, где делались большие и важные для компании дела, и Тони Старк немедленно задался идеей строительства в этом городе многофункционального небоскреба, в котором планировал, как разместить необходимые его фирме офисы и конторы, так и жилые этажи, оборудование лично для него и его гостей.

К вящей радости Солдата в этом проекте и для него нашлось место. Мистер Старк сам предложил, чтобы тот стал его глазами и ушами при строительстве здания. Безымянным и незаметным влился в ряды работяг, участвовал в процессе и наблюдал его изнутри, отмечая где и что пойдет не по проекту и выявляя попытки саботажа или внедрения прослушивающих систем еще на ранних этапах. Потому как Тони был абсолютно уверен: после того, как он анонсировал, что все системы здания будут питаться от совершенно нового революционного источника энергии, и правительство, и конкуренты готовы были душу продать, лишь бы добраться до его технологий.

Тем более, что он собирался полностью доверить управление башней Джарвису, постоянно дописывая и расширяя его программу, предоставляя своему виртуальному дворецкому все больше возможностей, прав и полномочий.

Так Солдат снова оказался в Нью-Йорке.

Он не задумывался, почему сформулировал свою мысль именно так. Снова в Нью-Йорке. Просто чувствовал, что этот город что-то значит для него лично, и даже не для него – для Второго, но только не мог вспомнить, что именно.

Когда он не мог вспомнить о чем-то, он не мучил себя и не вспоминал.

Только вечером любил Второго до умопомрачения в маленькой съемной квартирке в Квинсе под звуки большого города снаружи.

Параллельно со строительством башни, Старк затеял восстановить детище своего покойного отца – СтаркЭкспо. И как невидимый муравей-соглядатай Солдат участвовал в обоих проектах, примерно раз в месяц отчитываясь Пеппер или лично Тони, когда кто-то из них появлялся в Нью-Йорке.

И с каждой встречей Солдату все меньше нравилось то, что происходило с мистером Старком.

То есть на поверхности все было вроде как хорошо. Тони нагнул Сенат под скандальные замечания про рабство и проституцию, отвоевав себе право не уступать правительству свое ноу-хау. Акции его компании и его личная популярность неуклонно росли. К тому же у него, похоже, наклевывалось что-то серьезное с мисс Поттс, они встречались, и она буквально сияла от радости. И вовсе не потому, что внезапно получила повышение из личных помощников в генеральные директора компании.

Но…

Солдат был достаточно близко знаком с беспомощностью и отчаяньем изнутри, чтобы не заметить, что мистер Старк накручен до предела. Беспомощностью. И отчаяньем.

Солдат смотрел новости, читал на стойках газеты, и ему все больше казалось, что за словами Тони о «наследии» так же, как и за его безумными выходками вроде той гонки в Монако, стоял предельно обостренный страх смерти.

После скандального дня рожденья с пьяной дракой Старка в костюме Железного Человека с полковником Роудсом в аналогичном костюме более ранней модели, буквально все, и даже близкие люди единым фронтом отвернулись от Тони. А Солдат купил билет на самолет до Лос Анджелеса и отправился к своему текущему владельцу.

В реальности разгромленный дом Старка выглядел даже еще хуже, чем снятый с вертолетов новостных выпусков.

Переждав в тени пальм, пока от виллы отъедет весьма характерный автомобиль агента ЩИТа, Солдат привычно вошел внутрь через гараж и негромко произнес:

\- Джарвис, здравствуй. Как мистер Старк?

\- Добрый день, сэр. Очень рад, что вы приехали. Думаю, мистеру Старку сейчас не помешает небольшая помощь. И даже просто присутствие рядом знакомого человека, - тут же откликнулся Джарвис, и голос его показался Солдату огорченным и встревоженным. – Он в мастерской. Осторожнее, у нас здесь теперь кое-где дыры в полу.

\- Джарвис, полковник Роудс действительно украл у мистера Старка одну из моделей Железного Человека?

\- Как ни прискорбно мне это говорить, он взял один из костюмов без согласия мистера Старка и покинул в нем виллу сразу после их бурного конфликта, так что, полагаю, это можно описать словом «украл».

«Никогда он мне особо не нравился, - про себя заметил Солдат. – И это теперь называется дружба?»

Второй был с ним внутренне согласен.

В сравнении с верхним этажом мастерская Старка пострадала еще терпимо. Сам Тони весь в своих вечных проектах тянул через мастерскую массивную трубу. Однако заметив Солдата, вероятней, всего в отражении на одной из зеркальных поверхностей, бросил ему через плечо:

\- Не беспокойся, твоя моя комната паники как раз совершенно не пострадала!

\- На самом деле, я приехал помочь, - сказал Солдат и, бросив сумку на пол, подключился к сборке трубы.

\- Поверить не могу. Хоть кто-то меня не бросил, - фыркнул Старк, и Солдат сглотнул, заметив у него на шее черную сетку кровеносных сосудов. – Кто-то, кто не Джарвис.

\- Мистер Старк, просто говорите, что делать, - сказал Солдат. – А потом я съезжу, привезу нам покушать.

\- Камарад, воистину тебя послало мне небо, - невесело хохотнул мистер Старк.

Вдвоем они успели собрать коллайдер, как Тони определил свою конструкцию, практически полностью еще до полуночи. Старк ничего не рассказывал, кроме каких-то самых необходимых технических моментов. Солдат не лез. Как и было обещано, он съездил до ближайшей придорожной забегаловки, где купил им горячей мексиканской еды и вернулся к полулежащему на изуродованном диване в разнесенной гостиной мистеру Старку. Они сидели и ели прямо там, глядя на ночной океан.

\- Если у нас все получится, я надеюсь, что это не пригодится, но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты знал, – Тони не смотрел на него, но Солдат очень остро почувствовал, что все внимание гения в кои-то веки действительно сосредоточено сейчас на нем. - Я написал завещание. На самом деле, еще месяц назад. То есть, я вообще-то написал его еще раньше, но месяц назад я его изменил. И в общем, помимо прочего, я включил туда пункт о том, что в случае моей смерти поручаю опеку над тобой мисс Вирджинии Поттс и мистеру Хеппи Хогану. Опеку по причине ограниченной дееспособности из-за перенесенных тобой физических и психологических травм. К завещанию приложены самые убедительные заключения врачей, осматривавших Маркуса Фернандо Тореса после возвращения из Ирака и реабилитационного периода. А уж почему ты для начала оказался под моей опекой – это уже вне компетенции душеприказчика. Прости, самурай, ничего лучше я не придумал, так что позаботился о тебе, как мог.

Солдат понял, что застопорился, только когда с его бурито шлепнулось на пол гуакамоле.

\- Эй, ты не обиделся?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Солдат. – Просто не ожидал. Это… очень заботливо с твоей стороны, Тони. Спасибо. – Он откусил от острой аппетитной лепешки и, как можно естественнее спросил: - А ты умираешь?

Тони поперхнулся.

\- Если завтра получим то, что мне нужно, надеюсь, что нет, - Старк отложил свой бурито и обеими руками загреб волосы ото лба к затылку. – Совершенно не хочется умирать, поверь мне.

«Когда как», - подумал Солдат, но, если брать в общем и целом, был скорее согласен с мистером Старком.

\- Ваша спальня?

\- Красивая дыра в полу, но если не буду бродить во сне, ночевать можно. Я там вчера уже спал, - устало ответил Тони. – Или ты боишься, что я отниму твою койку?

\- Нет, не боюсь. Я вполне привык спать на полу, - ответил Солдат.

\- Ох, ты все такой же неудержимый весельчак, я смотрю, - фыркнул Тони. – Ну, ладно. До завтра. Завтра у нас с тобой будет великий день.

\- Как скажете, мистер Старк, - ответил Солдат и привычно направился в свою комнату, где не был уже полгода.

Почему-то последние слова Тони в тот вечер ощущались так, будто заменили собой непрозвучавшее вслух «спасибо».

Оставшись в одиночестве, Солдат, Рука и Второй немного повозились, устраиваясь на «своей» кровати. Было неловко и неуместно считать комнату паники Старка своим домом, но все равно вернутся сюда было приятно. Солдат не знал, что делать с этими чувствами, так что он просто молча лежал и смотрел на океан за двумя слоями стекла, пока Второй напевал ему свои тягучие невнятные песни, слов которых не понимал сам.

На следующее утро, Тони был полон решимости закончить проект, как можно скорее, но Солдат буквально шкурой почуял предстоящий визит агента ЩИТа и, взяв с разрешения Тони, его новенькую Audi R8 Spider благополучно смотался закупить им готовой еды на пожрать и пару коробок своих любимых быстрокаш и хлопьев, чтобы пополнить свой стратегический запас в нижней кухне.

Когда он вернулся, автомобиля незваного гостя уже след простыл, но Солдат все равно подождал еще немного и только после этого заехал в гараж.

\- Джарвис, сможешь проследить, когда начнутся работы по восстановлению виллы, чтобы сюда не напихали жучков, - попросил он.

\- Я очень внимательно прослежу за этим, сэр, - отозвался Джарвис, сам явно не слишком довольный, что чужаки вмешивались в его протоколы и взламывали коды его систем.

Сотрудники ГИДРы-ЩИТа обожали создавать ощущение беззащитности у тех, с кем они работали. Солдат был очень зол на то, что они полезли к Старку, да еще и в тот момент, когда он был явно не в лучшей форме и легко уязвим. А, впрочем, чему он удивлялся. Гиены всегда терпеливо ждут, пока полученные раны подточат силы пострадавшего льва, он видел это в передаче Animal Planet. Хотя сам знал это и без них.

\- Ну, где тебя черти носят, самурай? – в своей обычной манере окликнул его Тони. – Ты пропустил миг моего триумфа!

После «мига триумфа» мастерская Старка выглядела еще более разгромленной, чем до отъезда Солдата. На одной стене зияла дымящаяся оплавленная полоса. Зато Тони едва завидев его, скорее сунул ему под нос новый образец своего реактора с сияющим внутри треугольником.

\- Я это сделал. Мне слегка подсказал мертвый папенька, но я это сделал. Новый элемент. Назову его «старкон», как тебе?

\- Ожидаемо, - пожал плечами Солдат.

\- Ты как-то слабовато радуешься тому, что я больше не умираю, - жадно напрашиваясь на комплементы, поддел Тони, локтем столкнув поврежденную металлическую раму с верстака в корзину для мусора.

\- Ну, теперь мне не попасть под опеку к Пеппер Поттс, - не удержался от провокации Солдат.

\- И не мечтай, перепишу тебя в завещании одному только Хеппи, - Тони угрожающе погрозил пальцем и, направляясь в сторону лестницы наверх, бросил: - Разбери коллайдер. Он мне больше не нужен.

Солдат послушно повернулся к сооруженному ими вчера агрегату, и вдруг его взгляд неудержимо притянула к себе ярко-красная полоса. 

\- Что… это? – он бросился к участку трубы и одним движением железной руки жадно вырвал из-под него металлический диск наполовину раскрашенный с незавершенными кругами красного и синего цвета и белой звездой посередине.

Видеть его, держать его в руках было… невыносимо. Он был… неправильный. Неправильный! НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ!!!

Голову сжало тисками карающей боли.

Солдат почувствовал, как задыхается внутри него Второй, пытаясь что-то сказать, но лишь хрипя: «Ст… Ст… Ст…!!!»

\- О, это? – обернулся Тони. – Наследство Говарда. Еще одна раритетная игрушка. Модель прославленного щита прославленного Капитана Америки, - Тони клоунским жестом отдал честь. – Ты не знал, что мой отец все это сделал? Я имею в виду, и Капитана, и щит?

Щит жег Солдату ладони. Щит жег Солдату глаза. Щит выжигал ему душу и сердце. Щит взрывал ему разум.

Он что-то значил для него.

Но все, что Солдат сумел, это отрицательно помотать головой.

\- Ну, конечно, откуда тебе знать, - снисходительно улыбнулся Тони. – Ты ведь русский на самом деле, я как-то тебя не спрашивал? Вас этими сказками точно не пичкают с самого детства под завязку. Так что чуть из ушей не кровит от переизбытка американского патриотизма.

\- Щит… не такой, - сумел все же выдавить Солдат.

\- То есть ты все же слыхал о нашем великом Капитане? Ну, так это же не оригинал, - Тони показал на то, что Солдат держал в руках. – Так, работа папиной мысли. Ему вроде как вибраниума только на один образец хватило. Не было у него нужных связей… А оригинал подо льдами. Говард искал его, искал, все не мог успокоиться, чуть не каждые пять лет новые экспедиции слал. – Тони вдруг едва уловимо посерьезнел и погрустнел. – Хотя, возможно, он искал и не щит. Возможно, хотел похоронить Капитана по-человечески.

У Солдата подкосились ноги, и он, как стоял, так и рухнул на колени, намертво вцепившись в пытавший его бесполезный, поддельный диск.

\- Что? – не своим голосом едва сумел выдавить он.

\- Самурай, это еще что за номер? – удивился Тони. – Если ты слышал о доблестном Кэпе, ты не можешь не знать, что он давно умер. Героически не дожил до победы совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Нет, нет, - Солдат отчаянно замотал головой, и понял, что это говорит из него Второй. – Он не мог. Только не он. Нет, нет, нет!

\- Вот это тебя накрыло, приятель, - Тони неожиданно поморщился, как будто ему было неприятно, и отвернулся от него: – Джарвис, проследи тут за nuestro amigo. Я только вчера смирился с одним безумным фанатом Капитана в моей жизни, так дня не прошло – их стало двое. – Уже в дверях Тони обернулся и заметил: - Да не убивайся ты так, самурай. Что ты как маленький? Кэп умер, Элвис умер, Гагарин ваш тоже умер. Никто не бессмертен.

Солдат застыл, не в силах заставить себя даже следить взглядом за уходящим по лестнице Тони.

Нижняя челюсть Солдата задрожала, металлический край неправильного щита со скрежетом продавился под пальцами Руки.

«Неправда, - упрямо сказал внутри Второй. – Неправда. Неправда».

Солдат не мог ответить, ему было слишком больно.

«Они… они уже… уже говорили мне, что он умер, - явно вспоминая, признался внутри Второй. – Что никто не придет спасти меня. Что он умер. Что он оставил меня им. Насовсем».

Тело Солдата дрогнуло, и впервые за много времени перехватив контроль над ним, Второй сгорбился над щитом, прижался его к себе, уткнулся в него лицом.

«Но это неправда. Он придет, - Второй заплакал так беспомощно и отчаянно, что у Солдата все сжалось внутри. – Я не верил в первый раз, а он пришел. Я буду его ждать. Я всегда… всегда буду его ждать».

Солдат восстановил контроль над руками, опустил щит на пол и крепко обнял этого верного дурачка.

«Шестьдесят пять лет, - сказал он, безмолвно ненавидя себя за то, что творил. – Мы ждем шестьдесят пять лет. Это слишком долго, пойми. – Солдат коротко прижался губами к живому правому плечу, неловко погладил Второго по щеке. - Смирись. Он уже не придет».

«Не говори так, - оборвал его Второй. – Я не верю. Я не верил в его смерть, когда мне твердили об этом в ГИДРе. И не намерен поверить словам Тони».

«Тони сказал об этом, не зная, как мы отреагируем, - возразил Солдат. – Зачем ему обманывать нас? Мы и так в полной его власти».

«Мне все равно, - устало ответил Второй. – Мне все равно. Я не верю. Я буду ждать. Я буду ждать, пока не умру».

\- Простите, сэр, могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – вдруг разобрал Солдат настойчивые повторяющиеся вопросы Джарвиса извне.

\- Джарвис, ты можешь найти мне какой-нибудь биографический фильм про Капитана Америку? – спросил он. – Такой, чтобы там ясно говорилось о его смерти.

\- Есть четыре фильма разных лет, сэр, - немедленно ответил Джарвис. – Последний был снят к пятидесятой годовщине победы во Второй мировой войне. И во всех картинах в обязательном порядке отражен его последний подвиг и героическая гибель. Помимо этого, есть два художественных игровых фильма …

\- НЕТ! НЕТ! Я не хочу, – вслух крикнул из его рта Второй и жарко обратился уже к Солдату: «Не надо, я прошу тебя, не надо. Я уже видел. Когда они… ломали меня, они все время крутили эту чертову хронику, убеждая меня, что он погиб. Я не хочу это видеть. Я тебя прошу. Ты мой друг. Не бросай меня в самом главном. Солдат, пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя».

Солдат был слаб. Он слишком любил Второго. Куда больше чем здравый смысл или законы природы.

Он не хотел врать Второму. Он не верил ни в то, что мифический Капитан Америка, который, очевидно, и был Сияющим Человеком Второго, мог так или иначе выжить, ни, тем более, в то, что он придет, чтобы освободить их. Все, чего он хотел, это закрыть Второго от всех печалей и бед, залечить его раны и утешить его в его горе.

Потому что никто никогда не придет, чтобы спасти их.

«Я с тобой, - просто сказал он. – Я всегда с тобой. И всегда буду. С тобой и на твоей стороне. Я буду заботиться о тебе и защищать, пока не найдется тот, кто сможет сделать это лучше меня. – Он поднялся и зашагал в свою ванную. – Я никогда тебя не оставлю».

Когда он поднялся на разнесенный второй этаж, Тони, в домашнем халате, уже благополучно расправился с половиной общего завтрака и теперь пил свой нереально крепкий кофе. Впрочем, при виде Солдата на его лице отчетливо отразилась внутренняя борьба и еще что-то, незнакомое и несвойственное ему. Чувство вины?

\- Эй, ну, ты как? Попустило? – сочувственно спросил он.

Солдат молча прошел мимо него и налил себе воды прямо из-под крана.

\- Джарвис сказал мне: ты плакал там, внизу, - Тони чуть дернул шеей, поджал губы. - Эмм, послушай, извини за то, что я наговорил тебе. В конце концов, ну что дурного в том, что ты так любишь нашего покойного Капитана? Кто без греха, и так далее, - оборвал он себя , видимо, почувствовав, что опять говорит что-то не то. – Ну, ты знаешь, я совсем не умею извиняться. Давай я лучше сделаю для тебя что-нибудь хорошее?

\- Мне нужны деньги, - коротко ответил ему Солдат.

Большие глаза Тони раскрылись еще шире.

\- Джарвис, ты слышал? Нью-Йорк испортил нашего мальчика.

\- Много денег, оружие и очень хороший адвокат, - уточнил Солдат.

\- Совсем испортил, - покачал головой Тони. – Ну, не вопрос, дружище. Ты все это получишь. А для чего, если не секрет?

\- Я вам скажу, - чуть неохотно признал Солдат и решительно принялся за свою еду. – Среди рабочих, с кем я общался, довольно много мигрантов. Это самый низ пищевой цепочки строительного бизнеса, так что никто ярусом выше не будет особо заморачиваться с легальностью их регистрации и грин карт. Тем более, что многие так или иначе в деле. Но не о том речь. У одного такого парня, из Колумбии, двух сестер шестнадцати и восемнадцати лет продали в публичный дом. Он пашет как вол, чтобы выкупить хотя бы одну из них.

\- Печально, но это дело для полиции, по большому счету, - резонно заметил мистер Старк.

\- Работорговля, - рыкнул Солдат и, заставив себя успокоиться, продолжил немного сдержанней. – Она есть везде. И полиция об этом знает, и туча служб по борьбе за права человека об этом знает. И мы с вами об этом знаем. Только по факту почти ничего не делается. Этим людям не от кого ждать помощи. Не на кого рассчитывать. Как этим девочкам. Как тысячам других, разных национальностей, пола и возрастов. Не только в Нью-Йорке. По всему миру. Их никто не спасет.

Мистер Старк не ответил, внимательно глядя на то, как Солдат сосредоточенно терзает зубами булку.

\- Я… знаю, каково это, Тони, - наконец, сказал он. – Быть чьей-то вещью, собственностью, игрушкой. Я делал то, что мне приказывали. Я убивал. Я давал себя резать. Давал себя трахать. Мной торговали. Столько лет. Можно сказать, у меня уникальный опыт в этой области. – Солдат невесело усмехнулся, а потом посмотрел прямо Тони в глаза. – Так вот, если некому прийти на помощь тем, кто в беде, к ним приду я. Я уже убийца, я не боюсь замараться, занимаясь этой работой. Я заставлю тех, кто зарабатывает на торговле людьми, пожалеть о том, какой они ведут бизнес. Но мне нужны будут деньги сверх того, что вы мне даете за присмотр за вашей стройкой. И все остальное.

\- Ты их получишь. Я уже сказал, - спокойно ответил Тони и, не отводя взгляда, устало помял себе рукой шею. – Серьезное и непростое дело ты затеваешь. Ты все равно всех не спасешь, самурай.

\- Даже если я спасу всего одного человека, я спасу целую жизнь, - жестко ответил Солдат.

\- Ну, считай, я на твоей стороне. Напомни мне, я выдам тебе новый старкфон, чтобы у тебя постоянно была связь с Джарвисом. Я тут доработал его, он сможет тебе очень помочь в плане информационной поддержки. Джарвис, ты же не против?

\- Буду только рад оказаться полезен, - ответил Джарвис.

\- Ох, самурай, у меня такое чувство, будто я выпустил джина из бутылки. Надеюсь, все же джина, а не Джека Потрошителя.

\- Джек Потрошитель убивал проституток, - ответил Солдат. – Я собираюсь убивать клиентов и сутенеров. Убивать и калечить. Второе иногда эффективнее. Очень назидательно окружающим.

\- Что ж, я тебя благословляю, - улыбнулся Тони. – Я даже горжусь тобой. Серьезно. Серьезно горжусь. И… послушай, самурай. Ты же не… Я понимаю, у нас все не очень красиво началось в прошлом. Но ты же не думаешь, что я считаю тебя своим рабом? Все это дерьмо с завещанием опять же, ты ведь понимаешь, для чего это нужно? Надеюсь, это не оскорбляет тебя? Если хочешь, я могу придумать, какую-нибудь формальность, подтверждающую то, что ты на самом деле свободен? Какую-нибудь бумагу…

Солдат даже улыбнулся нелепости предложения.

\- Не вижу необходимости. Меня не оскорбляют документы об опеке, - сказал он. – И я не злюсь на тебя. Полагаю, ты никогда не видел во мне раба, а только… нежелательный довесок к протезу? – Тони закатил глаза, и Солдат улыбнулся, а потом поджал губы, коснулся холодными пальцами Руки своего лба. – Настоящее рабство – оно не на бумаге. Оно внутри. Внутри я свободен.

Тони очень внимательно смотрел на него. И Солдат подумал, что с него не убудет, если он скажет то, что уже давно знал:

\- И я очень благодарен вам с Пеппер за то, что вы ни разу не пытались отнять у меня это.

В кои-то веки Тони, похоже, оказался не готов к похвале.

\- Ох, ну хотя бы твой ограниченная дееспособность сыграет нам на руку в суде, если ты погоришь со своим праведным террором, - заметил Тони, но тут у него зазвонил телефон, и пока он отвечал на вызов, Джарвис поэтично заметил, обращаясь к вернувшемуся к еде Солдату:

\- Мистер Старк упомянул Потрошителя, но я, если вы позволите, скорее сравнил бы вас с одним из коней Диомеда, приученных есть человеческое мясо, но, в вашем случае, обратившихся против самого Диомеда.

Солдат не успел придумать, что на это можно ответить, как Тони повернулся к нему, сосредоточенный и напряженный:

\- У тебя есть обратный билет до Ньй-Йорка, самурай? Прости, не смогу подбросить. Джарвис, тесты проведем потом. Я ставлю новый реактор прямо сейчас. Собери костюм из остатков.

Солдат молча кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению.

Он понимал, что Пеппер вероятно отхлестала бы его по щекам и была бы права, если бы знала, что он давно уже решил для себя: лучшая защита для мистера Старка – не мешать ему делать то, что он задумал.

У него была своя война. А у Солдата теперь – своя.

Спустя несколько часов, когда он собрался подремать, откинувшись в кресле пассажирского Боинга, долгое время молчавший после своего срыва Второй вдруг спросил:

«Солдат, а можно я расскажу тебе не совсем сказку, но очень хорошую историю? Про раба-гладиатора, поднявшего на восстание и освободившего великое множество рабов».

«Он ведь погиб?» - задумчиво спросил Солдат.

«Погиб, но его знают и помнят», - ответил Второй.

«Я, кажется, видел такой балет, - Солдат задумался, пытаясь понять, откуда у него эти воспоминания. – Но все равно расскажи. Я послушаю тебя с удовольствием».

«Мне об этом читал Стив», - просто ответил Второй и, кажется, даже сам не заметил, что вдруг назвал Сияющего Человека по имени.


	11. Прекрасный принц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стоило незнакомцу угрожающе шагнуть по направлению к упавшему Тони, Солдат пробил собой стекло и всей своей массой врезался в не ожидавшего его незнакомца.

2012 год. Вилла Старка в Малибу

Известия об атаке уродливых тварей из дыры в небе над Нью-Йорком застали Солдата в Коста-Рике. По счастью, на тот момент он практически завершил свои дела в Сан-Хосе, и даже успел заглянуть в охраняемый госпиталь к выжившему в пожаре младшему брату главы местного трафикинга, дабы навести наследника империи на мысли, что он может прийти к нему везде и всегда, дай только повод. 

На самом деле, Солдат куда меньше любил эту нужную, но некрасивую часть своей работы, связанную с убийствами и запугиванием подонков, чем ту, которая включала в себя спасение их жертв, зачастую фактически киднепинг наоборот. Возможность видеть глаза этих людей, когда они понимали, что к ним пришла помощь, что их спасли.

Солдат почти никогда не разговаривал с ними, не отвечал на вопросы, даже если понимал их язык. Не обращался по именам, даже когда знал их. Но неизменно всем оставлял на память узенькие простые колечки из мельхиора, которых Тони изготовил для него больше тысячи штук. В знак его защиты на будущее. И как послание тем, кто мог снова покуситься на бывших жертв.

За время обратного перелета Солдат успел поглотить кучу бестолкового новостного мусора, связанного с вторжением пришельцев и уяснить главное: даже несмотря на сумасбродную выходку с ракетой, Тони, по большому счету, вроде как не пострадал.

Солдат должен был сам убедиться в этом. Он сердцем чуял, что после всего Тони вернется в Малибу. Значит, там они и встретятся.

Солдат прибыл на виллу в шесть часов вечера, и обнаружил ее пустой. Получив заверения Джарвиса, что мистер Старк уже уведомил его, что планирует обязательно прибыть туда сегодня же, Солдат пошел в душ, поел свои хлопьев с молоком и без сил свалился в свою постель. В тайне он был даже рад вновь оказаться здесь. Уже два года он старался почти не появляться на вилле Старка, беспокоясь из-за излишне пристального внимания, которым ЩИТ стал потихоньку окружать Старка. Но Джарвис заверил его, что жучков в доме не было, а ему Солдат доверял. И, в общем, четвертые сутки без сна сразу дали себя знать, тем более что нормально отдохнуть в самолете, пытаясь вычленить действительно нужное из новостной истерии, у него так и не получилось.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Солдат еще успел коротко и сердито подумать, как предсказуемо оказалось то, что для истории с вторжением инопланетян, ЩИТ подыскал в команду Мстителей какого-то красивого парня для роли Капитана Америки. Даже костюмчик ему пошили будто намеренно маскарадный, с полумасочкой. Будто намеренно чтобы задеть Второго больнее. Хотя о чем это он? Трудные времена требовали откапывания костей великих героев. Пожалуй, он просто не ждал от ЩИТа настолько уж откровенной низости.

Солдат проспал, наверно, пару часов, прежде чем его разбудили шум и голоса наверху. Два голоса. Тони и еще какого-то мужчины. И Солдат, может быть, и не напрягся бы, а спокойно дождался, пока незнакомец решит свои дела с Тони и уедет, если бы одна вещь не встревожила его. На расстоянии он не мог разобрать слов, но по самой интонации голоса, по манере тянуть гласные и заканчивать почти каждое предложение провокационно повисающим вопросом, Солдат определил, что Тони здорово выпивши. Настолько здорово, что он общался с незнакомым мужчиной в той же манере, в какой окучивал своих одноразовых пассий. Солдат не слышал такого давным-давно, но это совсем не значило то, что он забыл, как это бывает.

Тони соблазнял. И в этом не было ничего такого особенно, если не считать того, что Тони соблазнял мужчину.

Чего, по его собственным словам, никогда не делал и никогда не собирался делать.

Но даже не это насторожило Солдата. В конце концов, люди могут изменить свои вкусы и пристрастия, это личное право каждого. Но Тони… Тони был не в порядке. За вызванной алкоголем развязностью и неприкрытым флиртом изнанкой всех его фраз ощущалась откровенная паника, почти истерика, страх, такой острый, что холодная волна дрожи пробежала по спине у Солдата.

\- Джарвис, - очень тихо шепнул Солдат. – Пожалуйста, односторонне прозрачное стекло и такая же звукоизоляция. – И, понимая, что, должен пояснить причину своего нестандартного запроса, признал: - Я беспокоюсь за безопасность Тони.

\- Будет сделано, - также едва слышно ответил Джарвис.

Бесшумный, как тень, Солдат забрался на верхний уровень и, несмотря на обещание Джарвиса, замер, едва высунувшись из люка в полу, наблюдая за происходящим.

Войдя спиной в спальню Тони не включил свет, и Солдат видел его и гостя одними силуэтами на фоне окна. Ночь была пасмурной и безлунной, и даже с его улучшенным зрением Солдат едва мог различить выражение лица Тони. Хотя, возможно, односторонняя прозрачность стекла давала дополнительный эффект искажения, но, впрочем, Солдату вполне хватило того, что он видел и слышал.

\- Убедился, я же говорил тебе, отсюда вид лучше, - нервно посмеиваясь, неумолчно бормотал Тони. – Считаешь, прямо такой же, как из гостиной? По-моему, лучше. Иначе стал бы я здесь устраивать свою спальню? Эй, не делай такое лицо, как будто тебе у меня не нравится. Я не часто зову к себе гостей, между прочим. Настолько не часто, что у меня даже нет – ха-ха – гостевой спальни! Вот умора-то верно?

Тони сбросил пиджак прямо на пол, и в темноте у него на груди отчетливо просиял сквозь майку яркий треугольник реактора.

Солдат неодобрительно нахмурился, наблюдая за его молчаливым гостем, монументально застывшим в дверях.

Это был довольно молодой и крупный мужчина. Возможно, даже чуть-чуть крупнее самого Солдата. В хорошей физической форме, подтянутый, с военной выправкой. И напряженный, будто натянутая струна. Взведенный до предела курок. Каждое мгновение его молчание будто падало маленькой гирькой на невидимые весы обстоятельств.

Солдат невольно сам напрягся, когда Тони подошел к незнакомцу вплотную и по-хозяйски положил руку ему на грудь.

\- Тони, наверное, я лучше поеду, - хрипло ответил гость.

\- Зачем? Куда? Уже так поздно. Или ты боишься ночевать вместе со мной, дружище? – Тони шагнул еще ближе, коснулся второй рукой щеки незнакомца. – Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Не заражу ни гениальностью, ни богатством.

\- Тони, - предупреждающе сказал незнакомец и, поймав его руку за запястье, отвел ее в сторону. – Не надо.

\- Не бойся, славный, я тебя не обижу, - Тони потянулся к лицу мужчины другой рукой, но тот немедля перехватил и ее за запястье. – Ах, вот как? Значит, ты любишь пожестче? – заинтригованно спросил лишенный возможности трогать его руками Тони и вдруг подавшись еще ближе, похоже, лизнул своего гостя по шее вверх к подбородку.

Человек зарычал. Так знакомо. Как зарычал бы на его месте, наверное, сам Солдат.

И это было очень хреново.

Потому что…

Потому что на самом деле, говоря по-честному, была причина, почему во время секса его всегда старались обездвижить и зафиксировать по максимуму. Дело было даже не в том, что он сопротивлялся, просто если он вдруг возбуждался от того, что делали с ним, он становился еще в десять раз опасней. Как возбужденный суперсолдат.

Так вот Тони привел в свой дом, в свою спальню несомненного суперсолдата. Возбужденного суперсолдата.

\- Ну, не ломайся, один маленький поцелуйчик, на ночь, для твоего фаната, - явно не соображая, с чем он играет, продолжал Тони, пытаясь высвободить руки и снова дотронуться до своего гостя. – Как тебе больше нравится: я поцелую тебя или ты поцелуешь меня? Клянусь, я буду так нежен, что ты и не заметишь, как перестанешь быть девочкой, моя радость.

Солдату было плохо видно, но Тони сделал что-то такое, возможно просунул бедро между ног гостя и потерся, но уже в следующий миг тот отшвырнул его в сторону кровати.

Иногда его собственное тело принимало решения быстрее Солдата. И это всегда, ВСЕГДА были правильные решения.

Стоило незнакомцу угрожающе шагнуть по направлению к упавшему Тони, Солдат пробил собой стекло и всей своей массой врезался в не ожидавшего его незнакомца. К чести последнего стоило признать, что несмотря на явно затуманенные физическим возбуждением мозги отреагировал он молниеносно, буквально за доли секунды успев сгруппироваться так, чтобы принять удар без ущерба. Чужая сильная рука перехватила Руку Солдата в ударе. Приводы завыли в кои-то веки столкнувшись с достойным сопротивлением. Солдат зарычал и перехватил встречную атаку. Рывок, подсечка, и, сцепившись они оба упали на пол, сшибая что-то из мебели, борясь друг с другом за право подмять противника.

\- О, самурай, не знал, что ты уже вернулся, - невозмутимо заметил с постели Тони. – Знакомься, это мой новый друг. Ты не поверишь кто. Эй, не обижай его! – чуть резче бросил Тони, когда Солдат сумел зажать руку незнакомца в болевом захвате. – А то он потом не даст тебе автограф. И за стекло я вычту из твоего содержания. Вот зачем ты его разбил, а? А?

Солдат ничего не мог ему ответить, они с противником как раз вполне взаимно вцепились друг другу в горло и душили, что было дури. У него уже знакомо начинало темнеть в глазах, но что было еще хуже, каждый раз как ему удавалось сделать крошечный вдох, запах незнакомца ударял ему прямо в голову, каждым глотком буквально отравлял его изнутри.

\- Так, джентльмены, не скажу, что я не польщен вашим оленьим турниром в мою честь, но мне кажется, это уже перестает быть забавно. Кэп, ты, в конце концов, в гостях, веди себя прилично. Я звал тебя к себе не за тем, чтобы ты валял по полу моего соседа. Самурай, сдай тоже назад. Эй, soldat, прекращай это.

Приказ хозяина, сказанный с правильным обращением, как будто вдруг рванул его за ошейник. Солдат… прекратил. Отпустил обе руки, обмяк, дал противнику примять себя к полу.

И в этот самый момент в прорехе между тучами над морем показалась луна. Ее холодный свет залил спальню Старку, будто лучом прожектора осветив лицо чужого суперсолдата над ним.

Изумленное, бледное лицо.

Руки у него на горле разжались.

\- Баки! – уверенно выдохнул над ним незнакомец.

И у Солдата сердце остановилось. И жарко зачастило вместо него сердце Второго.

\- Стив! – сказал он изо рта Солдата.

И это было самое ужасное, что только можно было представить.

Потому что такое с ними уже было.

Такое с ними уже делали, вашу мать! А этот доверчивый идиот внутри Солдата готов был снова со всей дури прыгнуть на те же грабли.

«НЕТ!» - прохрипел Солдат, и все его существо взметнулось внутри их тела, взвилось, взъярилось будто разозленный медведь, будто огромный жуткий зверь, поднявшийся на дыбы. Еще никогда Солдат не был так зол, еще никогда он не ощущал себя таким чудовищным и огромным. Своими бескрайними могучими руками он схватил расправившего плечи, выпрямившегося в полный рост Второго, схватил его сзади, оплел собой и резко рванул внутрь своей колючей, загрубевшей суровой шкуры.

«Это Стив! Что ты делаешь, Солдат? Это Стив!» – кричал, вырываясь, Второй, пока Солдат давил и давил, все крепче вжимая его в себя, поглощая его будто болото. Укрывая его, будто каменные плиты. Нарастая над ним, как горы. Ощетиниваясь горными пиками, покрываясь непроходимыми ущельями и обрывами, ледниками и осыпями.

«Солдат! Это Стив. Отпусти меня!» - прозвучало совсем из глубины.

«Нет, - ему было нестерпимо больно от того, что пришлось сейчас сделать, но иначе было нельзя. Иначе было нельзя. – Прости, Второй. Я делаю это ради тебя. Ты поймешь».

\- Баки?! Что с тобой, Баки? – кричал над ним «Стив», явно порываясь трясти его, и при этом будто не решаясь слишком резко тронуть после недавней драки. – Бак, что с тобой?

\- С ним все в порядке, - ответил Солдат, садясь и потирая рукой горло. – С ним все теперь будет в порядке. Он ничего не увидит и не услышит. На этот раз я успел спрятать его раньше. Вы опоздали, - Солдат торжествующе улыбнулся в красивое лицо «Стива». – И чтобы вы ни сделали со мной теперь, он ничего не узнает.

Тучи снова скрыли луну, и комнату погрузилась в темноту.

\- Свет! – озадаченно приказал Тони в повисшей тишине.

Включились разом три лампы, мгновенно залив светом картину разгрома в спальне мистера Старка. Полкомнаты было усеяно разлетевшимся по полу стеклом, вторую украшали опрокинутые в драке стул и тумба. Среди всего этого сидели три человека: один – на кровати, и двое – на полу.

\- Самурай, глубокий вдох, выдох. Что на тебя нашло? – сказал Тони. – Это же Капитан Америка. Живой и здоровый. Я бы решил, что ты так сильно рад, хмммм… если бы сейчас не видел, как вы двое душили друг друга на моем катарском ковре.

\- Баки, - снова уже спокойно и уверенно повторил «Стив». Он все еще был напряжен, он все так же пах возбуждением, но, похоже, сумел взять себя в руки. – Бак, это я.

\- Баки? Это имя такое? – спросил Тони и нахмурился: – Слушай, ну не хочешь же ты сказать, твой пропавший армейский дружок Баки? Кэп, ну ты-то не чуди. Это Марко!

\- Это Баки, - упрямо произнес «Стив», не сводя взгляда с Солдата. – Господи, Баки. – Он подвинулся к нему на коленях, и Солдат попятился назад, прижался спиной к стене. – Я оставил тебя в том ущелье. В Альпах. Твоя рука…

Стоило отдать этому человеку должное, играл он хорошо.

\- Нет, послушай, Стив, - перебил его Тони. – Мне очень жаль, что твой Баки сто лет назад свалился в ущелье и там умер, но это не он. Это Марко. Ему тоже досталось по жизни, и он теперь чудак. Но, смотри сам, ему никак не сто лет. И руку он потерял в Ираке.

\- Тони, ты сам это придумал. Не надо, - спокойно сказал Солдат. Второй был в безопасности глубоко-глубоко внутри него, и Солдату было совершенно нечего теперь терять. Он с насмешкой взглянул на «Стива» и сказал: - Вы повторяетесь, сэр. Думали, если стерли его, я тоже забыл? Я не забыл. Я ничего не мог сделать тогда, но я все видел. Вы вытащили его на поверхность. Всем этим: «Боже, наконец-то мы вернули тебя», «Ничего не бойся, теперь ты дома, ты у своих».

Идеальное лицо «Стива» застыло напряженной тревожной маской и только на виске подрагивала жилка.

\- Конечно, он вам поверил. Верил всему, что вы ему говорили. Не помнил ничего почти, но тянулся на хорошее отношение, черт, на ласку. Ел у вас из рук. Что он болен, что его необходимо лечить. Что ему придется очень стараться, чтобы вернуться к активной службе, но вы же его друг, вы ему поможете, хоть он теперь и урод, и инвалид, - Солдат посмотрел на Руку, сжал и разжал блеснувшие пальцы. – И что вы делали с ним в постели, я все… я все помню, мистер Пирс. Я все помню.

\- Пирс? – удивленно прошептал Тони.

\- Я одного не понимаю. Его уже свели с ума и без вас, практически сразу после войны, - поднял голос Солдат. – Зачем было повторно его ломать? Его уже сломали так в прошлом. Когда вас и на свете еще не было. Уже были те, кто разводил его на видимость сочувствия, на заботу, обещал помочь, жалел, кормил втихаря, любил нежно и страстно, а потом приводил всю смену, чтобы поглумиться над ним, снова и снова. Вытереть сапоги о его душу. Знаете, кто я такой, мистер Пирс? Я – Зимний Солдат. Я занял его место, чтобы ему больше не пришлось так страдать. – Солдат сжал металлический кулак и ударил себя в грудь. – Вы уже один раз обошли меня и сделали ему очень больно. Больше я этого не позволю.

\- Самурай, подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что считаешь, что Стив – это госсекретарь Александр Пирс? – вдруг отчетливо спросил Тони. – Я могу доказать, что ты ошибаешься. Джарвис, пожалуйста, покажи нашему Марко оба досье: Стива Роджерса и Александра Пирса.

Солдат послушно поднял голову к засветившимся в воздухе прозрачным экранам. Голос Джарвиса принялся зачитывать общеизвестные факты биографии обоих героев.

«Стив» сидел напротив Солдата на корточках, в застывшей, заторможенной, неудобной позе, и будто парализованный смотрел на его лицо. Солдат кожей чувствовал его взгляд. У него все лицо зудело от этого.

Джарвис закончил демонстрацию показом фотографий с указанием дат, когда они были сделаны. Молодой Пирс в начале карьеры, Пирс отказывается от Нобелевской премии, Пирс сейчас. Стив Роджерс до сыворотки (Солдата кольнуло внутри при виде фото этого задохлика), капитан Роджерс времен Второй мировой войны и капитан нового времени.

\- Все фото подлинные, сэр, я это гарантирую, - как можно мягче произнес Джарвис.

Солдат не видел причины Джарвису лгать, но все равно не собирался верить. В конце концов, Пирсу ничего не стоило найти молодого двойника Капитана Америки, раз уж сам он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы продолжать игру.

\- И что теперь прикажешь мне делать, Тони? – чуть криво улыбнувшись, спросил он у своего текущего хозяина. – Что прикажете делать, сэр?

И увидел, как Тони растерялся. Блистательный мистер Старк покосился на спину «Стива», потом поджал губы, отвел взгляд и ничего ему не сказал.

«Стив» молча поднялся на ноги и протянул Солдату руку.

\- Вставай, - сказал он.

Солдат не принял его руки, сам поднялся и застыл на месте.

После того, как он вывалил им все это дерьмо, все, что так долго хотел высказать Александру Пирсу, ему стало как-то пусто и все равно. Целиком и полностью все равно, что будет с ним дальше.

\- Зимний Солдат, - сказал «Стив», становясь так, чтобы занять ему все поле зрения. – Баки – это все, что у меня есть. Я виноват перед ним. Очень. И я люблю его. Спасибо, что защищал его все это время. Дай мне поговорить с ним, я не причиню ему зла.

\- Нет, - сказал Солдат и выше поднял подбородок, с мрачным удовлетворением ожидая пощечины за мелкое упрямство и неподчинение. Ее не последовало, но это еще ничего не значило.

Его собеседник шагнул еще ближе, невыгодно прижимая Солдата к стене. Дурманящий тяжкий запах его близости снова накатил на Солдата.

\- Прости меня, я люблю тебя, - сказал «Стив» и вдруг прижался к нему всем телом, вдавился губами в рот.

Вот так, совсем вблизи, он был куда круче Пирса. Сильнее, и наглее, и жестче. И губ касался властно и нежно.

Поцелуй был именно тем, чего бы хотелось Второму. Наверное, поэтому Солдату он тоже показалось таким странно приятным. Совсем не больным. Другой, живой теплый человек прижимался к нему, касался его, не в латексных перчатках, не сквозь отвращение, не приковав его заранее за шею к полу, чтобы он не мог головы поднять от их ботинок.

Теплый человек касался и целовал его. И ему это даже нравилось. Солдат нахмурился, немного подумал и оттолкнул его.

\- Солдат, послушай меня, - «Стив» терпеливо отстранился, но и не подумал отступить от него прочь, хотя Солдат почти физически ощущал, как бурлит в нем чудовищное по силе желание. – Мы с Баки любим друг друга всю жизнь. Дай мне поговорить с ним, пожалуйста. Он знает меня, и я знаю его. Ему-то ты веришь?

\- Он не всегда объективен, - упрямо ответил Солдат, задумчиво ожидая, когда это терпеливое чудо генетики напротив него наконец сорвется.

\- А себе ты веришь? – спросил тогда «Стив». – Ты поверишь своим собственным ощущениям, если я поцелую тебя еще раз? Я знаю тело Баки лучше, чем свое тело. Мои пальцы знают его. Я рисовал и ласкал его годами. Я целовал его везде. Абсолютно. Дай мне показать тебе. Твое тело само меня вспомнит. Я знаю тебя всего. Всего-всего, Солдат, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - чуть дернул живым плечом Солдат и ухмыльнулся: - Довольно много народу в ГИДРе могут сказать, что знают это тело изнутри и снаружи. Но если мой хозяин прикажет мне подчиниться, у меня просто не будет выбора. Хотя не гарантирую, что не стану вырываться и отбиваться. Программы иногда сбоят, сэр. Даже здесь, - он показал на свою голову.

Красивые губы «Стива» жестко поджались, как будто бы он принял вызов.

\- Я докажу тебе, что между нами другое, - повторил он и, не глядя, бросил через плечо Тони. – Оставь нас, пожалуйста.

\- Это вообще-то моя спальня, - возмутился Старк. – И я уже в постели, как видите.

\- Тони, это важно, - явно надавил «Стив».

\- Отлично, но насчет гостевых спален я не шутил, - судя по звукам Тони сел, а потом поднялся. – Вот здорово вы придумали, вышвыривать меня на ночь глядя, как котенка. Учти, самурай, я займу твою комнатушку. И буду спать там в костюме, на случай, если вы тут все разнесете. Со своим суперсексом. Смотрите только не убейте друг друга. Я не хочу обнаружить тут утром один-два трупа без шмоток. Как я полиции это объяснять буду? Так что вы тут потише, пожалуйста.

\- Не обещаю, - зло ответил Солдат, выбравшись из стратегически невыгодного угла и переместившись так, чтобы встать между «Стивом» и Тони. – У тебя нет ничего из оборудования, необходимого для моей надежной фиксации, - едко заметил он последнему.

\- Джарвис, костюм, - распорядился тем временем Тони и прямо в воздухе защелкали и засвистели, соединяясь в единый доспех, детали Железного Человека.

«Стив» шагнул в сторону, чтобы они не задели его, пролетая мимо, и задумчиво посмотрел на Тони, потом на Солдата и вдруг сказал:

\- Прости, Зимний Солдат, надеюсь все получится, и ты поймешь, зачем это было нужно.

А потом «Стив» вдруг толкнул его в грудь так сильно и резко, что Солдат отлетел спиной прямо на Старка.

\- Тони, держи его, - приказал Стив, и тот подчинился, кажется, быстрее, чем понял, что делает. Марк V надежно зажал живую руку и даже Руку Солдата, чуть вывернув их обе назад в плечевых суставах. Солдат дернулся на пробу и понял, что не угадал. У Тони было оборудование, способное его зафиксировать. И это были даже не доспехи Железного Человека: Солдат попробовал бы потягаться с ними.

Это был сам Тони.

Солдат не мог причинить вред своему владельцу. И отчаянно не хотел бы причинить вред Тони. Даже несмотря на то… несмотря на то…

Рука «Стива» сжала его подбородок, поднимая и фиксируя голову. И Солдат вдруг подумал, что ему, в сущности, все равно. Второй был в безопасности. Это главное. А он сам все переживет и все стерпит. И предательство Тони, и поддельного Стива, и это.

Когда властные губы коснулись его губ, он закрыл глаза и безразлично расслабил рот.

Он не знал, на что надеялся «Стив». Чего пытался добиться, но это было, по меньшей мере, интересно. Солдат еще никогда не сталкивался с такими эмоциями по отношению к себе. Стив был заведен до грани, у него дым должен был идти из ушей, как бы Солдат сам ощущал в такой ситуации, но целовал он удивительно осторожно и мягко. Сладко. Без капли нерешительности, как свое, как то, на что имел право, но все равно очень нежно.

«Может быть, ему тоже промывали мозги, - подумал Солдат, когда «Стив» вдруг обнял его обеими руками за талию и с каким-то отчаянным выдохом зарылся лицом в плечо. – Он тоже суперсолдат, я же не знаю, что там делали с ним. Может ему внушили, что он Стив».

\- Баки, господи, - прошептал «Стив» ему в шею и прижался лицом, лбом к коже Солдата.

Солдат резко выдохнул и сам невольно запрокинул голову назад, на плечо Железному Человеку.

\- Ну, не совсем то, как я планировал провести вечер, но тоже интересно, - заметил тот, и поскольку лицевая пластина его была поднята, потерся носом и губами о висок Солдата с другой стороны. Судя по координации его движений, стоял прямо он только благодаря костюму.

А потом «Стив» стал целовать Солдата в шею, едва внятно бормоча: «Люблю, так люблю тебя», и у Солдата мурашки побежали по всему телу от его легких прикосновений.

Большие руки «Стива» скользнули ему под майку, задирая ее вверх, поглаживая бока и спину Солдата. Так, как касался себя он сам. Так, как он мог гладить Второго. Кожа заныла от удовольствия, и Солдат невольно открыл рот в беззвучном стоне.

Он хотел этого еще!

Он не хотел этого вообще.

Когда пальцы «Стива» задели его сосок, Солдат так дернулся в хватке Железного Человека, что едва не завалил их всех троих на пол.

\- Тише, тише, хороший, - будто тупой скотине зашептал ему Тони. И Солдат еще невольно подумал, что он и есть тупая скотина, если даже отрешиться не может. И что, что у него кожа и мышцы под ней горели от радости там, где его гладил этот другой суперсолдат, у него же была еще и голова? Он должен был сохранять ясность мысли. Он должен был не дать этой пугающей жадности своего тела взять над собой верх. Это Второй был чувственным, а он не был. Он должен был наблюдать отстраненно, анализировать противника, запоминать его слабости.

«Стив» вдруг выпрямился, посмотрел ему в глаза, и в его зрачках, за дымкой желания и физической похоти было столько нежности и боли, что Солдат разом пожалел обо всем, что наговорил ему перед этим. «Стив» не был Пирсом. «Стив» не был виноват ни в чем, что случилось с ним раньше.

\- Пожалуйста, вспомни, - сказал он и вдруг опустился перед Солдатом на колени. Большие руки скользнули вниз, расстегивая и спуская джинсы сразу вместе с бельем.

Солдат часто задышал ртом и переступил на месте, невольно испуганно поджимая ягодицы там, где они коснулись холодной брони Железного Человека. Солдат был стреножен спущенными джинсами, его уязвимые гениталии были открыты.

То есть, не то, чтобы он не ожидал, что это неизбежно произойдет при таком развитии событий, но все равно ощущать это оказалось физическим шоком.

\- Родной мой, единственный мой, - хрипло сказал Стив, и обнял его бедра, прижался лицом к лобку. – Пожалуйста.

Конечно, Солдата били шокером в пах. Это было признано весьма эффективным краткосрочным решением проблем с его поведением. Конечно, его гениталии мучили просто так, для забавы, потому что это гарантированно вызывало у него реакцию, насколько бы безразличным он не оставался во всем остальном.

Прикосновение кожи «Стива», его подбородка, его губ к члену ощущалось, как удар тока наоборот. Резкая, ослепительная, оглушающая вспышка НЕ БОЛИ. Солдат хотел еще. Солдат не хотел еще.

Без особой надежды на успех, он попытался ударить «Стива» коленом по ребрам с той стороны, где он явно оберегал их в предшествовавшей между ними драке, но места для замаха у него не было, и «Стив» легко заблокировал его. При этом сжал пальцами чуть выше колена с задней стороны ноги. Уверенно и именно так, как… хотелось? Сладко, сладко, сладко. Солдат замотал головой и беззвучно застонал.

Нет. Надо было собраться. Не поддаваться. Не быть шлюхой. Не ложиться спиной на Тони, который уже кряхтел под его весом даже в костюме.

Он ведь даже не был особенно возбужден, но теперь «Стив» водил губами по его члену так удивительно, непередаваемо нежно, так бережно… У Солдата колени дрожали и слабели от этого.

\- Ох, Кэп, выходит, как же сильно все в тебе заблуждались, - потрясенно заметил через его плечо Тони.

Но Солдат едва разобрал его слова, потому что «Стив» вобрал в рот его член и начал сосать.

Солдат не вскрикнул, он захрипел. Приводы в Руке буквально взвыли, реагируя на его ощущения, и пальцы Руки судорожно вцепились во что-то неподатливо жесткое, вероятно, в бедро Железного Человека.

Волосы. Он хотел бы положить ладонь сверху на голову «Стива», нет, на голову Сияющего Человека, хотя тот и редко делал нечто подобное в снах Второго, положить ладонь ему на макушку, не принуждая, а просто убеждаясь, что он здесь, он рядом. Он, правда, делает это.

Внутри рта было тепло и мокро, плотно сомкнутые губы скользили по его члену так уверенно и приятно, давили так правильно.

Солдат беспомощно задышал ртом. Это было сразу и слишком. Он не был готов. Это было слишком.

\- Тони, Тони, сэр?! – отчаянно взмолился он к своему хозяину, не вполне понимая, о чем спрашивает, но заранее всем собой прося прощения за то, что теряет контроль быстрее, чем понимает свои ошибки.

Он кончил оглушительно и спонтанно. Прямо в рот «Стиву» и отчасти ему на лицо, как обычно делали это с ним самим, но Тони не засмеялся у него за плечом, окончательно разрушая логику всей сцены, и не рассердился, а «Стив» лишь утерся и спросил, поднимаясь:

\- Пойдем на кровать? Там будет удобнее. Не будешь больше брыкаться?

Солдат ничего не ответил, он был не в состоянии думать. Он был не в состоянии…

\- Он не будет, - решил за него Тони. – Давайте все на кровать, действительно. Самурай, ты чуть меня не свалил.

\- Есть, сэр, - едва соображая, ответил Солдат. И через минуту они все трое уже оказались на жалобно застонавшей постели Тони. Солдат лежал на спине и смотрел на тучи, бегущие за окном. Он старался не думать, что теперь его точно выебут, это же логично. К этому все шло с самого начала. Если повезет, то хотя бы не одновременно. Ему все же хотелось верить в Тони. Да и количество выпитого им алкоголя тоже воодушевляло. А пока что «Стив» дрожащими от нетерпения, но все равно все еще осторожными пальцами раздевал его догола, вперемешку с тем, как сдирал с себя собственную одежду, пока Тони задумчиво, полусонно водил металлическим пальцем по груди Солдата. Казалось, он мог вырубится в любую минуту.

\- Тони, где у тебя вазелин? – деловито спросил «Стив».

\- В твоем далеком-далеком прошлом, Сосулька, - ответил Тони. – Теперь для этого есть прекрасные специальные анальные гели. Ох, посмотри в моем пиджаке. Он где-то на полу. Я же собирался тебя сегодня… - Тони засмеялся хрипло и пьяно. – Я вообще-то собирался его сегодня поиметь, - доверительно сообщил он Солдату. – Лишить честь нации чести, образно выражаясь. А оказывается, в хрониках не отразили, что кое-кто уже успел распробовать достоинство достоинства нации еще раньше. Общественный стереотипы такие стереотипы.

«Стив» вернулся и всем своим светящимся белым телом склонился над Солдатом, снова целуя его в губы. Уже едва в силах удерживать свою жажду, но все еще мягко и нежно.

\- Пожалуйста, - с мольбой в голосе попросил он, глядя в глаза Солдату. – Пожалуйста, разреши мне.

Что мог ответить Солдат? Что он решал, когда вопрос касался его тела?

Он молча повернул лицо к устроившемуся головой у него на железном плече Тони, зарылся носом в его густые, пахнущие лосьоном для стойкой укладки волосы и раздвинул колени.

«Стив» лежал на нем, горячий, пылающий, такой твердый на ощупь, такой желанно тяжелый, упоительно пахнущий. Солдат был слаб. Он был шлюхой.

Когда руки «Стива» приподняли и развели его ноги, Солдат зажмурился, лбом прижавшись к макушке Тони, обеими руками невольно вцепляясь в броню Железного Человека, вопреки простому и ясному пониманию, что ему не у кого искать защиты. Но вместо карающего вторжения нетерпеливой плоти, он ощутил только, как пальцы развели ему ягодицы, и его ануса коснулось влажное теплое дыхание. А потом... Солдат все-так и вскрикнул, совсем слабо и совершенно по-идиотски, потому что, оказывается, Стив не врал насчет того, что целовал его везде. Анус Солдата вполне определенно трогали его губы, его рот. Уверенный язык умело гладил все нужные места, заставлявшие Солдата тихонько выть, и крепче сжимать Железного Человека. Черт, а он даже не помылся как следует, не подготовился к такому. Но откуда он мог знать? С чего ему было ожидать чего-то подобного? Кончик языка дразняще вдавился внутрь, выскользнул, снова вдавился.

«Стив!» - так хотелось бы крикнуть, простонать, проскулить Солдату. На миг кольнуло угрызеньями совести, что он лишил Второго возможности ощутить эту бурю, этот водоворот удовольствия, но он одернул себя.

А потом отчетливо щелкнула крышка вскрываемого флакона смазки, и прохладные от геля пальцы сменили язык, погладили снаружи, надавливая так, что у Солдата поджимались мышцы пресса, а потом один за другим пробрались внутрь.

Солдат невольно напрягся, но со смазкой ощущалось куда легче. Даже… приятно.

Его член вновь заинтересованно шевельнулся, когда «Стив» нашел его простату, и теплые губы тут же без колебания прижались к нему в поцелуе, пока пальцы раскрывали, растягивали его внутри, то и дело откровенно намеренно лаская простату.

\- Пожалуйста, - приподнимаясь над ним, прохрипел «Стив». Его лицо, шея, плечи багровели от прилива дурной крови. – Пожалуйста, можно мне? Ты готов?

\- Я… нормально, - как-то неловко признал Солдат. Он не привык разговаривать с теми, кто брал его. Ну, кроме того, что они могли приказать ему говорить. Но «Стив» не приказывал, он спрашивал совершенно серьезно. При том, что был в таком состоянии. Да по логике вещей он должен был еще полчаса назад поставить Солдата раком и драть его как бешенный бык. Ради чего он так издевался над собой столько времени?

Вопреки всему, Солдату стало жалко этого чуть иначе поломанного собрата.

\- Нормально, - уже твердо повторил он. – Давай. Я – нормально.

\- Спасибо, - прохрипел «Стив» и, вынув пальцы, надавил головкой члена на его вход.

Он был большим. Вполне возможно, самым большим из тех, кому случалось ебать Солдата в задницу. Хотя, также возможно, просто почти четыре года без анального секса слегка влияли на ощущения Солдата. Он расслабил мышцы, заранее сдавил зубами нижнюю губу, приготовившись к жестокому пореву, когда головка «Стива» оказалась внутри.

\- О, боже, да. Ты все такой же, - горячечно прошептал «Стив», обнимая его, прижимаясь лицом к плечу. – Боже мой, я постараюсь осторожнее, скажи если будет слишком.

И при этих словах он так легко, так не больно качнулся внутри. Совсем немного.

Солдат убрал живую руку со спины уснувшего Тони и, извернувшись, положил ее на широкую спину «Стива». Тот дрожал и горел. Но двигался нежнее, чем с невинной невестой в первую брачную ночь.

Ощутив его руку на спине, «Стив» содрогнулся всем телом, поднял лицо и посмотрел Солдату прямо в глаза.

\- Если будет больно, скажи сразу, не терпи, я тут же остановлюсь, - очень серьезно сказал он.

И Солдат чуть не засмеялся ему в лицо. Да если представить, что Солдат скажет, и «Стив» реально послушается, тот же умрет от спермоизлияния в мозг прямо здесь сейчас на Солдате.

Не зная, как это выразить словами, Солдат приподнял бедра и неумело закинул левую ногу на бедра «Стива», поощряя его двигаться.

Тот захрипел, как умирающее животное и с долгим стоном вдавился почти полностью внутрь.

Вторгаясь, но даже при этом гладя-гладя-гладя внутри. Солдат безмолвно распахнул рот и без единого звука закричал от наслаждения. Его пальцы вцепились в бугрящиеся на спине «Стива» мышцы. И волна подхватила их.

Наверное, они ебались, как звери. Наверное, они кричали и плакали, кусая и целуя друг друга без слов и практически без мыслей. Наверное, они оба самовоспламенились и сгорели до тла, неистово содрогаясь в спазмах запредельного удовольствия. Наверное, мистер Старк заранее знал, что, возможно, однажды завалится в постель прямо в костюме, потому что несчастная кровать, скрипя и стеная, выдержала все это.

Солдату было плевать. Ему было приятно настолько, что его даже слегка тошнило от удовольствия. Равный по силе, равный почти по всем физическим характеристикам ебал его сурово и нежно, неотвратимо и властно, и ласково, и с заботой, ненасытно и с восхищением. Солдат не был к такому готов. Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Не понимал, что ему думать. Он осознавал только одно: он не хотел, чтоб «Стив» останавливался. Он хотел, чтоб тот таранил его кишки, вминал в постель, и брал, и брал в полную силу, ни в чем не сдерживаясь. Солдату было страшно от удовольствия, он хотел, чтобы все пришло в привычное русло. Или не хотел? Но кого когда интересовали его желания?

\- Я сейчас кончу. Боже, не могу. Прости, я внутрь? – сбивчиво прохрипел «Стив», на первой космической неудержимо вбиваясь ему в зад. – Пожалуйста, милый, можно?

\- Давай, давай, - без единой мысли ответил ему Солдат, сжимая его бедра ногами, сам уже на грани, на самой грани, на передозе ощущений, еще мгновение…

Семя хлынуло ему внутрь так мощно, что Солдат на миг задохнулся. Нет, точно, он не помнил такого.

\- Родной, единственный, - прошептал «Стив» и просунул руку между их мокрыми животами, сжал член Солдата, продолжая ебать и ебать его внутрь, на всю длину, до самого горла.

Солдат весь сжался, ожидая что его возбужденный член сейчас безжалостно сдавят, как водилось, в наказание за что-то, за что угодно, за что-нибудь, но жесткие пальцы лишь скользнули по нему любовно и так умело, лаская и бросая за край, что на пике оргазма Солдата натурально накрыло. Его система была перегружена. Он просто не выдержал. Он больше не мог. И он отключился.


	12. Долго и счастливо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Джентльмены, не то чтобы я очень сильно возражал против такой интригующей и оригинальной компании в своей постели, - сказал он, - но почему вы оба голые, а я одетый? Меня вчера кинули? Кто-нибудь помнит, что вчера произошло? Джарвис?
> 
> «Не надо» хотел сказать Солдат, но не успел, и только вывернулся из-под руки Стива, пряча лицо в покрывале. И все равно успел заметить голубую вспышку экрана, на которой Тони, в своей обычной манере в ускоренном темпе, просмотрел запись вчерашних событий.
> 
> Запись. Великолепно. Еще и запись. А Солдат уже наивно решил, что изведал все глубины позора и унижения.

2012 год. Вилла Старка в Малибу

 

Когда Солдат очнулся, в окно светило яркое солнце. Снаружи в пальмах кричали попугаи, мирно шумели, привычно набегая на берег волны.

Вообще-то Солдат скорее проснулся, чем очнулся, но понял он это только потому, что сообразил, что у него затекло тело. Да и вообще ощущалось странно. Возможно, потому что справа от него и частично прямо на нем лежал вчерашний суперсолдат, лжеСтив и самозваный Капитан Америка. Лежал, закинув на Солдата большую руку и ногу и устроившись головой у него на плече. Он спал, как убитый, но даже во сне обнимал Солдата так отчаянно и жадно, будто боялся, что тот исчезнет. Слева постанывал и легонько храпел во сне Тони в своем боевом костюме, всем телом вцепившись в Руку Солдата.

Солдат полежал немного, вдыхая запахи вчерашнего секса, перегара, дурманяще вкусный аромат тела «Стива». Не думая ни о чем. Потом очень осторожно выскользнул из двойных объятий и слез с кровати. Стараясь не наступить босыми ногами на стекло, прошел обратно в свою комнату паники, спустился вниз, сходил в ванную, облегчился, ополоснулся после вчерашнего, почистил зубы. Не одеваясь, прошел на кухню.

\- Доброе утро, Джарвис. Поруководи мной, пожалуйста, что Тони обычно принимает от похмелья? И какой кофе ему в таких случаях можно, чтобы это не было опасно для сердца.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - почти радостно отозвался Джарвис и полностью проинструктировал его по всем вопросам, а после очень деликатно сказал: - Если позволите, сегодня ночью я проинспектировал архивы ЩИТа и все, что было оцифровано из архивов СНР, а также отсканировал и проанализировал все физические характеристики и скорость реакции капитана Роджерса.

Солдат слушал спокойно, как инструктаж, не торопил и ничем не выражал интереса.

\- Мистер Стив Роджерс действительно тот, кем он себя считает. Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс, 1918 года рождения, - пусть негромко, но очень твердо и уверенно заключил Джарвис. – Его тело провело в состоянии анабиоза без малого шестьдесят семь лет, но меньше года назад он был обнаружен нефтеразведчиками, передан американской стороне, разморожен и смог возвратиться к жизни.

Солдат скрупулезно приготовил для Тони нужной концентрации кофе.

\- Я понимаю, что все это звучит малоправдоподобно, - признал Джарвис. – Но он вам не врал.

\- Я тебе верю, Джарвис. Спасибо, - тихо ответил Солдат, выдохнул и по лестнице вернулся наверх. Поставил кофе и воду с растворенной таблеткой Тони у изголовья и задумчиво коснулся брони. – Джарвис, - позвал он шепотом, - давай разденем хозяина.

Он держал Тони почти на весу все время, пока отдельные детали Марка V одна за другой отщелкивались и улетали прочь, в мастерскую, но наконец Тони остался в майке, брюках и дорогих ботинках, которые Солдат аккуратно расшнуровал и снял с него сам. Все еще не просыпаясь, Тони завозился и натянул подушку на голову, укрываясь от света.

Солдат обошел кровать, собрался с силами и посмотрел на Стива. Тот лежал на левом боку и отчасти на животе, навалившись на то место, где до этого спал Солдат. В утреннем свете его светлые волосы почти сияли. Но в остальном. Вчера Солдат был слишком возмущен, взбешен и расстроен, чтобы заметить, но теперь видел. Невооруженным взглядом наблюдал, как на широкой спине Стива медленно и неохотно меняли цвет огромные гематомы, уже шелушились корочкой зажившие порезы. Даже на щеке и скуле Стива до сих пор были еще заметны повреждения от серьезного удара.

Действительно. С момента битвы в Ньй-Йорке не прошло еще даже суток. И если на Стиве все заживало так же быстро, как на самом Солдате, насколько серьезными должны были оказаться его ранения для начала?

Солдат достал простынь из стенного шкафа и укрыл Стива. Тайно задержавшись на минутку, чтобы посмотреть при свете дня на его член. В спокойном состоянии он показался Солдату очень гармоничным, несмотря на размеры, даже красивым. Так и хотелось коснуться его, погладить, почувствовать живыми пальцами нежную кожу. Внутри еще приятно гудело и тянуло от вчерашнего секса. Солдат решительно прогнал эти мысли и укрыл Стива.

А потом забрался на прежнее место, чтобы Стив мог дальше обнимать его во сне.

По всему выходило, что надо было выпустить на волю Второго. Если это был Стив, Солдату следовало уступить ему заботу о Втором. И самому удалиться. Но он… он не был готов. Он видел Стива всего один вечер, как он мог вот так сразу начать доверять ему после всего одного небольного секса? Солдат должен был сначала узнать его получше. Он втянул ноздрями такой вкусный запах. Убедиться, что Стив безопасен. Что он и правда свой.

К тому же, ему было стыдно перед Вторым за вчерашний срыв. За свою резкость. И даже за то, что он вывалил их грязное белье на обозренье Тони и Стиву, хотя Второй и не видел этого.

Расстроенный Солдат закрыл глаза и сам чуть крепче прижался к Стиву, к его большому сильному телу.

\- О, Джарвис, что уже утро? – простонал с другой стороны Тони, скидывая на пол подушку. – Благослави тебя Эйнштейн, это кофе? Джарвис, ты святой.

Стив тоже зашевелился в ответ на его стоны и для начала еще крепче стиснул и прижал Солдата к себе. Тот не возражал.

\- Доброе утро, Стив, - сказал он.

\- Баки? – ясные глаза Стива отчаянно распахнулись, он приподнялся на локте, жадно всматриваясь в лицо. – Солдат? – осторожно спросил он.

Солдат закрыл глаза и уголки его рта невольно опустились.

Судя по звяканью стекла о поверхность тумбочки со стороны Тони, тот уже благополучно поглотил обезболивающее, недовольно закряхтел, видимо, оценив общий вид своей спальни.

\- Джентльмены, не то чтобы я очень сильно возражал против такой интригующей и оригинальной компании в своей постели, - сказал он, - но почему вы оба голые, а я одетый? Меня вчера кинули? Кто-нибудь помнит, что вчера произошло? Джарвис?

«Не надо» хотел сказать Солдат, но не успел, и только вывернулся из-под руки Стива, пряча лицо в покрывале. И все равно успел заметить голубую вспышку экрана, на которой Тони, в своей обычной манере в ускоренном темпе, просмотрел запись вчерашних событий.

Запись. Великолепно. Еще и запись. А Солдат уже наивно решил, что изведал все глубины позора и унижения.

\- О, боже, - наконец резюмировал увиденное Тони и это было не здорово, потому что обычно он так никогда не говорил. – О, боже! Чеееерт. Что я наделал?

\- Ты? – очень сиплым и явно не вполне своим голосом переспросил Стив. – Это я…

\- Я дал тебе вчера виагру, герой, - перебил его Тони. – Я… у меня был стресс после полета к читаури. Я был расстроен и напуган. Немного. Черт, очень сильно! И я подумал, что немного алкоголя и секса помогут. А поскольку не хотел расстраивать Пеппер. В общем, мне показалось, что будет здорово закрепить вчерашний подвиг соблазнением форт Нокса Капитана Америки. Закрыть гештальт, показать отцу, что не зря он имел тобой мои детские мозги, я вырос и поимел твой светлый образ в реальности. – Тони хмыкнул, виновато и горько. – А чтобы дополнительно тебя замотивировать, я подсунул тебе виагру. Восемь штук. Это лекарство, - пояснил он, - поднимает потенцию.

\- Я не пил незнакомых таблеток, - упрямо ответил ему Стив.

\- Я засунул их в посыпку пирожного, которое Ненси принесла тебе в моем самолете. Помнишь, с глазурью и россыпью разноцветных фигурок и шариков? Тебе не понравилось, но ты съел, чтобы не обидеть ее. Она же так скромно попросила твой автограф, твоя фанатка, - совсем убитым голосом сказал Тони.

\- Тони, - разочарованно выдохнул Стив.

– Я же не знал, что так выйдет! – взвился Тони.

Слушая, как они ругаются друг с другом, Солдат тихонько повернулся обратно и сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью.

\- Ты очень рисковал, Тони, - тихо сказал он. – Таким как мы нельзя давать афродизиаки. Мы и так плохо контролируем физическое возбуждение, – чуть виновато признал он.

Большая ладонь Стива легла сверху на его руку, но не успел Стив еще ничего сказать, как Тони взвился:

\- Не трогай его теперь! Не смей касаться его!

Стив мрачно посмотрел на Тони, но тот не подумал отступить:

\- Или я немедля звоню в полицию и сознаюсь, что вчера в состоянии алкогольного опьянения принимал участие в групповом изнасиловании, - припечатал он.

Стив шарахнулся от Солдата так, будто его обожгли.

\- Это было не совсем изнасилование, - тихо и виновато сказал Солдат.

\- Это было против твоего согласия. Значит, это было насилие. Поверить не могу, Капитан Америка! А я тебя держал. Самурай, - Тони вдруг по-хозяйски полез ему между ног, еще сильней испугав Солдата. – Ну хоть крови нет. Хотя бы он тебя не порвал.

\- Эй! Убери от него руки, - рявкнул Стив. Тони отпустил лодыжку Солдата и мрачно посмотрел на Капитана.

\- Не кричи, у меня голова болит, - зло сказал он, а потом повернулся к Солдату. – Самурай, я сейчас его выгоню из дома, и потом попробую попросить у тебя прощения. Подожди немного, я не могу разрываться.

Солдат тихо подвинулся на кровати и поймал Стива за руку.

\- Не надо, - сказал он. – Джарвис меня убедил. Это Стив. Не выгоняй его.

\- Стоп. А это что еще за третьесортный дамский роман? – возмутился Тони. – Любовь с первого изнасилования, а? Самурай, я тебя не узнаю. Ты же не такой.

\- А какой я? – спросил Солдат и потянул Стива за руку сесть рядом с собой. – Тони, какой я? Кто я?

\- Ты хороший мужик, с которым приключилось много дерьма, - просто ответил Тони. – И я не позволю никому: ни Капитану Америке, ни Александру Пирсу, ни Бараку Обаме – опять превращать твою жизнь в дерьмо. Я достаточно ясно выражаю свою мысль?

\- Спасибо, Тони, - улыбнулся Солдат. – Но можно я с этим сам разберусь? Это моя жизнь, сэр.

Стив рядом одобрительно хмыкнул, и Солдат не совсем понял, одобрял он его, Тони или их обоих.

\- И что ты планируешь, самурай? – все не мог остыть и успокоиться Тони.

\- Я планирую провести тест-драйв Капитана Америки, - честно признал Солдат. – И если он его пройдет, тебе придется передать ему опеку над Марко Фернандо Торесом.

\- Джарвис, они так быстро растут, - фыркнул Тони, направляясь в сторону ванной. – И выбирают себе не пойми кого.

Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, Солдат повернулся к Стиву.

\- Вчера… - начал тот и сбился, но потом собрался с мыслями и начал снова: – Прости меня. Я очень виноват перед тобой. Я сорвался. Прости меня.

\- Прощаю, - легко ответил Солдат и признал: - Было неплохо. Ты совсем не жестокий, мне есть с чем сравнивать.

\- Я искуплю это, - произнес Стив и вдруг поднял живую руку Солдата к лицу и прижался губами к его пальцам с таким выражением лица, как будто ему было почти нестерпимо больно.

\- Не огорчайся, - попытался утешить его Солдат. – Мне правда понравилось. С тобой. Честно. Я бы даже еще повторил, наверно. Только без Тони.

Стив негромко засмеялся, и Солдат кожей почувствовал его облегчение.

\- Я тоже, - сказал он. – В любой роли, в любом качестве, лишь бы с тобой. Мне никто кроме тебя не нужен. Я еще ночью, когда после ходил за полотенцем, чтоб тебя обтереть…

\- Джарвис, скажи, что заказал завтрак? – появился из ванной Тони и, увидев их по-прежнему на своей кровати, обратился к Солдату: - Серьезно, самурай, может отведешь уже своего жениха к себе в опочивальню. Вы мне глаза мозолите, если честно. Брысь, брысь отсюда. Мне и без ваших голых супертелес достаточно стыдно за вчерашнее.

\- Пожалуйста, нам со Стивом двадцать эмпанадас с говядиной и овощами, тако аль пастор, еще по десять, и по два бурито с телячьими щечками, - сделал заказ за обоих Солдат и повел Стива к себе вниз. – Уверен, с рыбой тебе бы не понравилось, - добавил он в свое оправдание уже внизу и открыл кодовую дверь. – Ну, заходи.

Стив огляделся в длинной полупустой комнате с одной стеклянной стеной.

\- Ванна там, - подсказал Солдат.

\- И давно ты живешь у Тони? – спросил Стив.

\- Как посмотреть, - пожал плечами Солдат. – Последние три года я тут почти и не бываю. Я прилетел проверить, как он, когда узнал про Нью-Йорк. Иди умойся уже. Я поделюсь с тобой моей домашней одеждой, - обещал он, натягивая на себя свежие трусы и футболку.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стив и уже в дверях спросил: - Но ты же расскажешь мне потом, ладно? Что было тут с тобой без меня?

\- Расскажу, - с тяжелым сердцем признал Солдат и, как только за Стивом закрылась дверь, с тяжелым вздохом опустился в свое кресло-мешок, закрыл глаза и осторожно прислушался к тому, что внутри.

Второй бился в своей глухой темнице с неутомимой яростью. Солдату даже стало немного страшно. Второй мог ведь и не простить его.

«Я выпущу тебя, обещаю, - подумал он. – Это твоя сказка. Это твой счастливый конец. Я не отберу это у тебя. Я просто хочу убедиться…»

Но он не умел лгать себе. С того момента, как он утром укрыл Стива простыней, он точно был уверен, уже всем своим телом чувствовал, что Стив – его человек. Его Сияющий Человек. Утро начиналось с новой страницы. Каждый из них вчера хоть в чем-нибудь да ошибся. Надо было перешагнуть через это и жить дальше.

Надо было выпустить Второго. И уступить ему тело.

Сдать капитану Роджерсу полный отчет. И достойно уйти на задний план. И надеяться, что Второй простит ему его последнюю панику.

Стив появился из ванной почти сразу. Солдат кивнул ему на лежащий на его кровати второй комплект белья и еще одни домашние штаны, и тот, благодарно кивнув, по-военному быстро оделся. А потом прошел через всю комнату к развалившемуся в кресле Солдату и вдруг опустился перед ним на колени, обнял обеими руками поперек туловища, головой уткнулся в живот.

И Солдат задохнулся от того, что у него все тело буквально взвыло от удовольствия быть так близко вот с этим человеком. Он шире раздвинул бедра, привлекая Стива ближе к себе, обнимая.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему в живот Стив. – Я тебя люблю. Я так счастлив, что ты жив. Что ты здесь. В этом времени.

\- Он верил, что ты не погиб, - мягко сказал Солдат, поглаживая ладонью затылок Роджерса, потому что сказать: «Он верил, что ты его спасешь» было бы несправедливо жестоко. Замороженный во льдах Роджерс точно ничего не мог сделать для Второго. В том, что он не пришел, не было его объективной вины. Стив поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Солдату в лицо, но не отстранился, и Солдат с удовольствием потрогал живыми пальцами и пальцами Руки его щеки, его скулы. Взял в ладони его лицо. – Я не верил, а он всегда верил. В тебя. Он не ошибся. Я так рад за вас обоих.

Стив смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Солдат видел, как ему больно от этих слов.

\- Я не знаю, как он попал в плен, как потерял руку, - постарался начать с начала Солдат. – Я появился позже. Он долго держался сам. Он очень сильный. Но в какой-то момент он слишком устал бороться в одиночку и создал меня. Я был еще сильнее, чем он. И еще выносливей. Мог то, чего он не мог. Я стал тем солдатом, которого хотела сделать из него ГИДРа, вместо него.

\- Зимний Солдат, - тихо произнес Стив, и Солдат согласно кивнул.

\- Они думали, что я их оружие. Что я служу им. Но, на самом деле, моей главной целью всегда было защищать его, - Солдат положил Руку сверху на руку Стива до побелевших костяшек сжавшуюся в кулак. – Я уберег его. Он в порядке. Наша память во многом пострадала из-за обнулений. Но он всегда помнил тебя и любил тебя. Я поем с тобой и Тони мексиканской еды, а потом отдам его тебе.

\- А ты как же? – спросил Стив.

\- Я буду внутри него, - пожал плечами Солдат. – Как он сейчас во мне. Мы поменяемся.

\- Но ведь ты не исчезнешь? – Стив сжал его руку и добавил: - Прости. Я не совсем понимаю. Я вижу то, что ты – это Баки.

\- Да, он красавчик, - польстил себе Солдат, хотя на самом деле так и не думал. – Я не исчезну. Я останусь с ним, внутри, чтобы в случае чего защитить его.

\- Господа, мистер Старк просил меня передать вам, что привезли еду, - мягко вмешался в их разговор Джарвис. – Если вам будет угодно, не могли бы вы подняться в столовую.

Ну вот и все.

Солдат выскользнул из кресла, оттолкнув его немного назад и сам оказался стоящим напротив Стива на коленях, жадно крепко обнял его.

\- Я доверяю его тебе, - сказал он. – Ты его не обидишь. Ты славный. Ты даже сходил за полотенцем, чтобы вымыть мне задницу, пока я был без сознания. Никто обычно не занимался такой ерундой.

\- Это же мелочи, - удивился Стив.

\- Это не мелочи, - возразил Солдат и легонько дотронулся губами до его носа.

Потом они сидели в залитой светом столовой и поглощали свои эмпанадас, такос и буритос.

\- Я его случайно купил, - наблюдая за тем, как они наворачивают за обе щеки, будто три дня не евши, и потягивая свой кофе, сказал Тони Роджерсу. – Я не знал, что мне продали человека, речь шла о протезе. Но по факту, получил я все это.

Стив перестал жевать и очень внимательно посмотрел на Старка.

\- Мы с Джарвисом вычислили довольно много людей, которые были в курсе его ситуации и так или иначе имели к этому отношение, - Тони сделал неопределенный размытый жест рукой. – По меньшей мере, управляли ведомствами, которые с юридической точки зрения владели им под разными обозначениями. Не до уровня Пирса, конечно. Так глубоко я даже и не предполагал копать, - Тони потер лоб и бессмысленно уставился на свой кофе.

\- Фьюри? – напряженным голосом спросил Стив.

\- Нет, только этого еще не хватало. К тому же у Николаса есть свои собственные летающие обезьяны: Бартон, Романова, - Тони посмотрел на часы, нахмурился. – Я бы не стал с ним работать, если бы он был замаран до такой степени. А сейчас мне надо будет отлучиться на пару часов. При других обстоятельствах я бы вас выставил теперь, конечно, но самурай вроде как здесь живет, так что оставайтесь, уж ладно. Общайтесь. Но только не в моей спальне! Самурай, это суровое однозначное распоряжение. Скажи, как понял.

\- Я понял, - кивнул Солдат и виновато добавил: - Я уберу стекло и перестелю кровать.

\- Не заморачивайся. Я вызову службу клининга, дизайнера и бригаду, чтобы там все переделали, и ничто не напоминало мне наш неловкий вечер, - Тони встал из-за стола. – Джарвис, подготовь для Капитана наши изыскания одним архивом. Думаю, он захочет ознакомиться.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - кивнул Роджерс.

Солдат опустил голову и смаковал оставшуюся обжаренную лепешку с мясом и овощами, как последний ужин приговоренного. С каждым куском кончалось его время.

Когда Тони уехал, Стив сцепил перед лицом руки и указательными пальцами помял переносицу, какое-то время он молчал.

Солдату было уже нечего терять, он встал, подошел и обнял Стива обеими руками за плечи. Напоследок он хотел чуть-чуть побыть эгоистом. Взять немножечко Сияющего Человека себе.

\- Ты семьдесят лет пробыл в плену, - глухо сказал Стив. – Я не вернулся за тобой, бросился мстить ГИДРе. Сам убился, а их так и не уничтожил. И тебя оставил в их лапах. Баки!

Стив вскинул лицо, и Солдат не смог смотреть ему в глаза. Ему было нечего возразить, но он не хотел, чтоб Стив огорчался.

\- Пойдем искупнемся, - предложил он. – У Старка бассейн прямо над океаном.

Стив коротко крепко обнял его и поднялся с таким видом, будто готов был идти с ним куда угодно.

Солнце еще не успело прогреть воду после ночи, и она была приятно прохладной.

Солдат нырнул с головой, проплыв под водой по максимуму. Вынырнул глотнуть воздуха, нашел Стива глазами, снова нырнул и поплыл обратно к нему.

\- Он в курсе всех наших дел, - сказал Стиву Солдат, выныривая с ним лицом к лицу. – Он тебе расскажет. Думаю, ты одобришь. Может, захочешь помочь. Но если считаешь, что ГИДРа сейчас важнее, думаю, он присоединится к тебе. Он знает про них почти все то же, что знаю я.

Руки Стива прямо под водой обняли его за плечи.

\- Не огорчайся. Ведь все хорошо, - сказал Солдат и разрешил себе совсем легко, поверхностно поцеловать Стива в губы. – Я буду рядом. Я приду, если буду нужен.

Стив вдруг притянул его крепче к себе, впился в губы сокрушительно и всецело, так же, как вчера ночью. Как будто чувствовал, что Солдат прощается. Как будто… не хотел отпускать.

Солдат и сам вцепился в него, каждой клеткой не желая отказываться от всего этого.

Потому что знал, понимал, что даже если Второй и простит его, не будет на него злиться, он вряд ли когда еще его позовет. Во всем, что не касалось нечеловеческих пыток и вивисекции, Второй вполне способен был справится сам. Он был солдатом, еще до того, как Солдат родился. Он умел сражаться и убивать и без посторонней помощи.

И это его любил Стив.

Ну, все довольно.

Пора было уступить.

«Я люблю тебя, - подумал Солдат, глядя в ясные глаза Стива, а потом прямо у него из рук ускользнул под воду. - Но тебя я люблю больше всего на свете», - мысленно сказал он Второму, позволяя тяжести Руки надежно увлечь его на самое дно бассейна. Когда его ступни коснулись скользкой и твердой мозаики отделки, он открыл рот, выпуская воздух и одновременно распахнул свое сознание, снимая все защитные баррикады, все запоры, все стены – освобождая Второго.

Оттолкнулись от дна уже не его ноги.

Это было не больно. Совсем не больно.

Только немного грустно.


	13. ЭПИЛОГ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив – потрясающий. С ним непросто. Но он потрясающий. Во всем, что он делает, видна такая однозначная непоколебимая решимость поступать правильно - действительно правильно, а не по иезуитским лозунгам условного всеобщего блага ГИДРы - что у Солдата дыхание перехватывает от восхищения им. А еще он прирожденный лидер. Не потому что стремится к этому, а просто потому что у него это получается как-то само, ненамеренно. Брать на себя самую тяжелую ношу, вести за собой, заботиться о других.
> 
> Солдат готов ему руки целовать за все, что эти руки делают, но у Баки со Стивом не такие отношения, поэтому они целуют друг друга во всякие другие места.
> 
> Солдату нравится.

\- Потерпи еще немного, уже почти все, - вслух шепчет ему Второй, нет, Баки, теперь его следует называть Баки.

Солдат слышит его, как будто сквозь вату или из-под воды, видит его глазами, как сквозь запотевшее стекло: иногда почти приемлемо, иногда лишь мутными образами.

\- Ты ему обещал, - долетает до него голос Стива. – Сейчас его очередь.

\- Я помню, помню. Еще минутку, - чувствует Солдат улыбку Второго и его кайф, когда он засасывает член Стива, одновременно прогибаясь в позвоночнике от того, что Стив делает с ним то же самое.

Солдат знает, что эти двое в гостиничном номере, в Сан Диего. Что они не вылезают из постели уже четыре часа, с того самого момента, как заселились. И что повязку на плече Стива давно уже можно снять, потому что глубокая рытвина от пули, порвавшей мышцу, пройдя по касательной, уже заросла.

Знает, что они заказали еду в номер. И что оба мобильных отключены, хотя следовало бы, пожалуй, время от времени включать хотя бы один: Старк должен скинуть Стиву информацию по следующей миссии Мстителей. Он обнаружил крупную действующую базу ГИДРы в Заковии. Последний оплот, как очень хотелось бы надеяться им всем.

Солдат слушает ощущения тела Баки, уже выебавшего Стива и выебанного им, но все еще не сытого любовью и лаской, кажется, вообще не способного насытиться чувственными наслаждениями вдоволь.

От этого тем более удивительной кажется его готовность делиться с Солдатом. Своим удовольствием. И своим Стивом.

Пальцы Баки свободно и легко скользят в мокрой еще не сжавшейся заднице Стива, больше гладят и дразнят, нежели разминают. И Баки стонет, откровенно и без стыда, чтоб Стив почувствовал вибрацию его горла самой чувствительной частью своего тела.

\- О, Боже, Баки, - хрипит Стив, сам вжимаясь лицом ему между ног. И Баки торжествующе смеется, тоже с членом во рту и жадно лижет под стволом, вверх к головке.

«Еще минутку», - просит он у Солдата, не особенно ожидая ответ. Тот и не отвечает. Сквозь ресницы Баки он смотрит, как Рука бережно играет яичками Стива, так осторожно, восторженно и восхищенно.

«Люблю тебя», - думает Солдат и сам не знает, это о Стиве или о Баки. Наверное, об обоих.

Стив – потрясающий. С ним непросто. Но он потрясающий. Во всем, что он делает, видна такая однозначная непоколебимая решимость поступать правильно - действительно правильно, а не по иезуитским лозунгам условного всеобщего блага ГИДРы - что у Солдата дыхание перехватывает от восхищения им. А еще он прирожденный лидер. Не потому что стремится к этому, а просто потому что у него это получается как-то само, ненамеренно. Брать на себя самую тяжелую ношу, вести за собой, заботиться о других.

Солдат готов ему руки целовать за все, что эти руки делают, но у Баки со Стивом не такие отношения, поэтому они целуют друг друга во всякие другие места.

Солдату нравится.

\- Все, уступаю, а то не оторвусь, - стонет, наконец снявшись горлом с прекрасного члена Баки, и разом уступает Солдату контроль над их общим телом.

И это разом оглушительно и невозможно, Солдат утыкается лбом в пах Стиву, щекой прижимаясь к его возбужденному члену, целиком окунаясь в его запах, жадно глотая полноценные ощущения.

\- Эй, привет, - говорит Стив, и его пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке Солдата. – Я заждался, иди ко мне.

Их общее с Баки тело полно истомой и удовольствием, и горячим требовательным нетерпением в паху.

Стив поворачивается чуть на бок, и Солдат подхватывает его под колено, прижимая свой крупный, налитый кровью член к его мягкому анусу.

\- Стив, - вслух произносит он, едва отмечая, что снова может издавать звуки по собственной воле. – Стив!

Стив улыбается под ним и смотрит в глаза.

«О, боже, давай уже! - подгоняет в голове Баки, которому теперь мало урезанных ощущений. – Вставляй, Солдат, хочу почувствовать его изнури».

Солдат сам хочет. Но не хочет быть грубым. Он входит медленно, постепенно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, заставляя Стива часто дышать и вцепляться в простыню под ними, а Баки кричать от желания и удовольствия их общего тела.

\- Люблю тебя, - думает Солдат и говорит это вслух, наваливаясь на Стива, почти что складывая его пополам.

\- И я тебя, - просто отвечает Стив и обнимает его за шею.

Солдату радостно и неловко такое слышать, он двигает бедрами, чтобы отвлечь их обоих, и удовольствие бурлит в его мышцах, бежит по венам от паха вверх, смывает все мысли.

Он любит Стива, он выражает это мощными и размашистыми движениями бедер, соединяясь с ним, вплавляясь в него. 

«О, так, отлично, хороший мой», - ликует Второй и наклоняется ближе к Стиву, прижимая его еще сильнее, целуя в губы. – Стиви, Стиви, - вслух стонет он.

Забывшись от удовольствия, Стив впивается тупыми ногтями им в спину, хрипит, пытается податься навстречу, но Солдат крепко держит его, растягивая, растягивая удовольствие.

\- Солдат! Баки! – зовет их Стив. – Пожалуйста. Хочу больше.

\- Вас понял, - отвечает Солдат и отпускает себя.

Он трахает, как суперсолдат. Он трахает так, что надо быть другим суперсолдатом, чтобы это выдержать. Он сам знает, как это упоительно классно.

Они рычат, кричат и стонут в лицо друг другу. Оба или даже все трое. Яростно целуются и сжимают объятья до синяков.

И Солдат уверен, что Баки не будет жадничать, что Баки рад и за него тоже. И будто с гордостью каждый раз демонстрирует ему Стива: «Вот видишь, это наш Стив! Смотри, какой он! Попробуй тоже».

Стив будто еще одна, внешняя, так остро необходимая часть в едином их организме. Стив – это смысл.

\- Люблю тебя, - вдруг резко открыв глаза и глядя прямо ему в лицо, выдыхает Стив. – Я люблю тебя. – И кончает.

И Солдат знает: Стив сказал это ему.

И Баки абсолютно уверен: ему.

И даже Рука, безошибочно выдаивающая у него удовольствие каплю за каплей, считает: Стив ее любит.

Все это слишком сладко и классно, и Солдат как-то жалко, совсем не похоже на самого себя вскрикивает, теряет контроль над ритмом, все больше походящим на судороги.

\- Стиви, Стив! – бормочет он беспомощно и на грани, горя всем телом и ища защиты от этого огня в объятиях Стива. – Мой любимый!

Он кончает так, что все пластины на Руке встают дыбом, утробно воют и гудят внутри нее механизмы, пока Солдат на пике блаженства вбивает свое семя внутрь Стиву.

А потом просто лежит у него на груди, обмякший и слабый.

\- Тебя не обижает, что у тебя нет своего имени? – вдруг спрашивает Стив, бездумно гладя его по голове. – Если хочешь, давай придумаем тебе имя.

\- У меня есть имя, - также бездумно отвечает Солдат.

«Маркус Фернандо Торес? – смеется внутри тоже наконец немного уставший от секса Второй. – Шофер Джеффри? Миша Белокопытов-Черногрязский?»

\- Прекрасный Принц, - мечтательно отвечает Солдат и довольно хохочет, когда Стив удивленно перхает под ним, потом целует Стива сладко и с чувством и уже серьезно отвечает: - Зимний Солдат – это хорошее имя. Это мое имя. Я – Зимний Солдат.

Второй шутливо ерошит ему волосы живой рукой вместо ответа, в то время как Рука, пока они отвлеклись, обнимает и тискает их общего Стива.

Они живут. Они любят и любимы. Их жизнь словно сказка.


End file.
